Guerra Interdimensional
by AngelX879
Summary: "Sacrificar una vida para salvar muchas mas aun si esa vida es la mía" A veces la carrera por el mayor descubrimiento puede convertirse en la mayor pesadilla para todos. Un accidente en nuestro mundo trae con sigo a un pequeño niño, destinado a ser la nueva esperanza de Valoran. (T por uso de alcohol y mas adelante M por contenido explicito)
1. Chapter 1

Guerra interdimencional. Prologo: el niño perdido

Espere nuestro hijo - esa anomalía se está acercando rápido no podemos rescatarlo ya - tiene que hacer algo sargento por favor - no podemos arriesgar más tropas y esa anomalía está destruyendo la ciudad - por favor sálvelo – llévenselos - que hace no mi hijo por favor no – hijo recuerda que siempre te amaremos.

La anomalía cubrió toda la ciudad devastándolo todo pero sin embargo los edificios por alguna razón quedarían intactos y la respuesta rápida de los miembros del ejército logro que la evacuación fuera completamente exitosa… excepto por una baja civil.

Resulto ser una anomalía transdimensional y no una implosión atómica como se pensaba por lo que el paradero del niño era desconocido y se le tomo por muerto… o al menos eso creían

Mira cariño – ¿qué pasa? – es un pequeño bebe – ¿quien en su sano juicio dejaría a esta criatura abandonada en un camino así? – no lo sé pero es como lo que le pedimos a los científicos y a los dioses – ¿qué quieres decir? – todo este tiempo pedimos un hijo y por asares del destino jamás pudimos concebir – pero si no es nuestro – y que ahora necesita una familia y estoy dispuesta a cuidar de el – tienes razón amor llevémoslo a casa – pero antes ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? - … Ritzy – es un buen nombre para un guerrero como este – entonces Ritzy será amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 1: La vida de Ritzy

12 años después. Aldea de Freeheist. Tierra de los yordles.

La vida de Ritzy dentro de lo que cabía era buena ya que tenía un padre y una madre devotos a su crio y por suerte eran humanos como él, su padre se desempeñaba como cazador y su madre una ama domestica aunque también mantenía una pequeña parcela en su casa, por su parte Ritzy aprendía las habilidades para cazar y luchar que su padre almaceno durante sus años atrapando animales para carne y piel en los bosques de la tierra de los yordles.  
\- Ritzy estas agarrando el arco al revés de nuevo- recalco el padre a su hijo – perdona papa es que agarrando el arco así me siento más cómodo – hablo el niño de manera calmada a su padre mientras entregaba su arco por novena vez en la semana - no hijo el arco se sostiene así -  
El padre de Ritzy trataba de enseñarle siempre como agarrar el arco aunque siempre le sorprendía que aun en una forma incorrecta (según el ) siempre consiguiera acertar su flecha donde quería como si hubiera nacido con el don de la versatilidad, sin embargo ese don lo estaba volviendo loco  
\- Ritzy por favor por una vez en tu vida aprende a agarrar el arco como se debe – volvió a pedir el padre mientras entrgaba el arco a su hijo – lo intentare papa - - regresemos a casa quizá tu madre este pensando que nos ataco un oso como la otra vez- -si mejor no preocuparla-  
De regreso a la aldea Ritzy trataba de aprender a sostener el arco como le enseñaba su padre y así se mantuvo hasta regresar a casa donde su madre los esperaba.  
-al fin regresan yo pensé que los ataco un oso… de nuevo- -tranquila ya estamos aquí aunque la forma en que el niño agarra el arco me está matando- -trato de hacerlo como me dices pero no lo consigo- - ya dejen esa discusión por sus arcos y entren a comer y por cierto Ritzy vino alguien a buscarte- -¿enserio?- -está en el sillón ve con él- -claro mama-  
Ritzy salió corriendo a ver quien lo venía a ver y para su sorpresa era una amiga de Aguasturbias la cual venia de paso para llevar su acto de malabarismo con cuchillos por todo Valoran.  
-¿Camille que haces aquí?- -hola Ritzy venía con mis padres para llevar mi acto por Valoran y decidí pasar a verte- -cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Camille- -solo esta noche, dormiré en la caravana no quiero darles problemas y mis padres no aceptarían que me quedase con ustedes - - oh está bien aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedases con nosotros - - quisiera pero puedo hacer otra cosa por ustedes - - ¿qué cosa? - - puedo hacer mi acto aquí en la aldea mientras estoy aquí y dudo que mis padres se encuentren en contra de eso- - que bien avisémosles -  
Camille es la mejor amiga de Ritzy la cual este le salvo la vida tanto a ella como a su familia cuando un grupo de ladrones asaltaron su caravana y desde entonces cada que está en el continente visita a Ritzy en su aldea y le hace trucos de malabarismo de cuchillos que no mostraría a nadie a menos que pagara, la caravana de la familia de Camille no estaba lejos de la casa donde se encontraban  
\- no sería mala idea Camille hacer nuestro acto aquí es una gran forma de iniciar nuestro viaje hacia la Ciudad de Bandle – hablo el padre de Camille mientras se terminaba de fumar una pipa – ¿entonces aceptan? – pregunto el chico – claro que si Ritzy pero con una condición – hablo el hombre de forma interesada – ¿cual señor? – volvio a preguntar el niño – que sus comerciantes promocionen nuestro acto cada que vallan a Ciudad de Bandle – declaro el hombre – claro se lo comunicare a mi padre enseguida – volvio a hablar el joven decidido – muy bien Camille que estamos esperando hay que preparar el acto de esta noche - mando el padre a su hija – si papa de inmediato - hablo la niña acatando las ordenes de su padre mientras salia del carromato hacia la casa del padre de Ritzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 2: Hoy, mañana y por siempre

El acto de Camille se presentaría en el centro de la aldea de Freeheist durante la noche, mientras el padre de Ritzy avisaba a los caravaneros sobre el trato para promocionar el show, Ritzy y Camille ponían todo en su lugar para armar un pequeño escenario improvisado, además de revisar el estado del equipo con el que harían la presentación para la aldea, tardarían un par de horas pero igual seria sencillo. – Rayos estas cajas pesan mucho, ¿Qué tienen adentro?- pregunto Ritzy bastante cansado de llevar cajas de aquí para allá. – no lo sé cuchillos, piedras de afilar, algunos ladrillos- dijo Camille también algo cansada. – entiendo lo de las piedras de afilar y los cuchillos pero ¿¡para que quieres ladrillos!?- dijo Ritzy algo confundido. – Para armar soportes para el escenario- dijo Camille todavía sin aliento. –está bien Camille terminemos cuanto antes de armar esta cosa y luego descansamos un poco que de verdad estoy agotado – hablo – Ritzy mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo mientras que Camille solo asintió con la cabeza y se levanto del suelo para volver a trabajar.

Unas horas después lograron terminar de ensamblar el escenario para el acto de esa noche y luego de una comida caliente en casa de Ritzy decidieron salir a caminar un poco por la aldea antes de que la hora del show llegara, pasaron por varios lugares entre el que más destacaba el rio Waterford donde de muy niños pasaban el rato nadando y a veces pescando, ese lugar le traía recuerdos bastante gratos a Ritzy al igual que a Camille, recuerdos de una época en la que todo era más fácil y más tranquilo, cuando no tenias que salir cada cierto tiempo a poner trampas y cazar con el arco o viajar miles de kilómetros para llevar un acto bastante peligroso para subsistir en un mundo bastante loco. – ¿Ritzy?... Ritzy… RITZY- Camille le grito a Ritzy quien se había dormido y salto del susto que ella le pego – Wooah Camille ¿qué sucede?- dijo nervioso y con el corazón latiendo como el de un conejo – se nos hace tarde Ritzy no nos dimos cuenta y nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Camille bastante apurada – entonces hay que correr si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Ritzy mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para salir corriendo – ESPÉRAME- grito Camille mientras era dejada atrás por Ritzy quien llevaba ya una ventaja considerable sobre Camille.

5 minutos después.

Ritzy y Camille habían llegado apenas a unos minutos antes de comenzar el show mientras los aldeanos ansiosos tomaban sus asientos, Camille se vestía para su actuación y Ritzy revisaba los cuchillos para que nada saliera mal. Por fin el momento de la verdad llegaba.

\- Señoras y señores, niños y niñas de todas las edades, ustedes que aceptaron que hiciéramos nuestro acto aquí les queremos complacer con lo mejor de lo mejor en entretenimiento, ha sido un largo viaje desde Aguasturbias y queremos mostrarles nuestra gratitud -

Mientras el padre de Camille hablaba ella se encontraba detrás de bambalinas lista para realizar su acto solo respirando profundo para calmarse – Camille – Camille solo volteo para ver a Ritzy con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara – suerte – con esa simple palabra Camille se sintió más segura y se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí para darle un espectáculo a los aldeanos de Freeheist que jamás olvidaran  
"Llego la hora". Con ese pensamiento listo Camille salió a escena  
\- Y sin más preámbulos les presento a la bailarina de dagas de Aguasturbias… CAMILLE-  
Decidida a dar lo mejor de sí Camille realizo acrobacias con los cuchillos desde malabares simples hasta el lanzamiento de dos cuchillos al aire mientras los atrapaba con las puntas de otros que tenía en sus fundas, estos dejaron a los aldeanos boquiabiertos, casi pidiendo más de lo que veían, cuando Camille llego a su ultimo truco tomo seis últimos cuchillos con unas especies de bolsas de cuero y unas mechas acopladas a estas, en ese momento Camille prendió la mechas y lanzo dos cuchillos al aire, dos al suelo y los últimos hacia atrás poniéndolos en lugares clave donde no dañarían a la estructura ni a los aldeanos, cuando las mechas se consumieron los cuchillos explotaron en luces de muchos colores dejando a todos los habitantes de Freeheist atónitos al no creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando las luces se disiparon Camille realizo una reverencia al publico el cual se levanto y mientras unos aplaudían su acto, otros coreaban su nombre como si de una heroína se tratase.  
-muchas gracias damas y caballeros fue un gran honor tener un público como ustedes – agradeció Camille antes de retirarse a buscar a Ritzy dejando atrás a una multitud asombrada por tal despliegue de destreza y reflejos que vieron.  
Camille busco por todos lados a Ritzy y casi rindiéndose encontró un trozo de papel con algo escrito. "Camille encuéntrame en el tejado de mi casa, estuviste grandiosa hoy, pero ahora quiero mostrarte algo que te encantara. Ritzy". Camille con un ánimo por los cielos fue a casa de Ritzy y subió al tejado donde lo encontró sentado en la cornisa.  
\- ¿Ritzy que querías mostrarme?- dijo ligeramente preocupada por su amigo puesto que jamás lo había visto así – siéntate Camille- le dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo – ¿no es hermosa? – le pregunto con nostalgia, mientras recordaba sus días de cuando todavía eran muy niños - ¿la luna?, hoy está muy hermosa – en ese momento Camille recordó algo que quería decirle desde hace mucho y no dejaría la oportunidad irse así como así – Ritzy… desde hace tiempo te quiero decir esto, pero jamás encontré el momento… y quiero decirte que… - Ritzy la miro con compasión pues el también deseaba decirle algo desde hace casi tanto tiempo como ella – Que es, sabes que puedes decirme – dijo mientras volteaba a verla – Quiero estar junto a ti, hacerte feliz y tenerte en mi corazón… Hoy, mañana y por siempre – Ritzy sabía que eso mismo era lo que él le quería decir a Camille pero ella simplemente le robo las palabras, en eso solo alcanzo a acurrucarla junto a él – Camille yo también quiero estar junto a ti… Hoy, Mañana y por siempre-.


	4. Chapter 4

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 3: El explorador y el cazador.

Habían pasado dos meses luego de la súbita declaración de amor entre Camille y Ritzy en aquella noche en el tejado de la casa de este ultimo siendo este el punto de inicio de grandes sorpresas para ambos, entre ellas bueno los caravaneros no solo se limitaron a promocionar el show en Ciudad de Bandle sino que se extendió hasta oídos de la corte real demaciana lo que le dio a Camille y a su familia una gran oportunidad para ser reconocidos por la nobleza de esta ciudad estado aun siendo unos gitanos de aguasturbias, mientras que para Ritzy el negocio de la cacería había levantado bastante teniendo varios encargos por grandes compañías taxidermistas y de fabricación de ropa bastante reconocidas por todo Valoran, principalmente de piltóver y por lo que la demanda de pieles se había disparado lo que hacía que los cazadores de la aldea exploraran territorios desconocidos hasta el momento, entre esos sectores no explorados se encontraban las planicies cercanas a las montañas sablepiedra donde se presumía habían especies en abundancia que podrían darles suficientes reservas para no preocuparse de los contratistas.  
Mientras en la aldea los preparativos se estaban llevando a cabo para formar cinco escuadrones de exploración. – Muy bien la producción de pieles no alcanzara por mucho tiempo para mantener las exigencias de piltóver a raya así que formaremos escuadrones para explorar el sur de las montañas sablepiedra… ENTENDIDO – dijo el padre de Ritzy tratando de que los demás cazadores pusieran atención – SI SEÑOR – respondieron todos al unisonó – Muy bien entonces ya los equipos han sido divididos desde que comenzamos a trabajar por lo que seleccionaremos a nuestros cinco mejores elementos para esta misión de exploración – dijo el padre de Ritzy pensando quienes eran los mejores hombres para el trabajo - Esta bien… Swordfrost, Hepcambow, Heisenground, Benfirstown y Ayane sus equipos serán quienes hagan el reconocimiento de estos territorios para convertirlos en una extensión de nuestro coto de caza así que buena suerte – dijo el padre finalizando la junta y preparándose para salir junto a su hijo para seguir entrenándolo en el rastreo. (El apellido de Ritzy es Ayane).

3 horas después.

Las montañas sablepiedra no se encontraban tan lejos de la aldea… o al menos la parte sur de estas, mientras que otros equipos se dirigían más al norte el escuadrón de Ritzy obtuvo un territorio visiblemente habitado por varias especies animales – Muy bien chicos es una misión de reconocimiento, quiero que busquen rastros y cataloguen las especies que encuentren pero manteniéndose dentro del radio delimitado de nuestro coto de caza… tengan cuidado y disparen solo si su vida corre peligro – mientras Ritzy les daba instrucciones a su escuadrón algunos tomaron una flecha de sus carcajes y la prepararon en sus arcos mientras que otros desenfundaban sus cuchillos. Listos para explorar la zona. Y acabar con cualquier amenaza presente.

Paso del sur. Montañas Sablepiedra.  
Las montañas Sablepiedra eran el único cuerpo geográfico que dividia la tierra de los yordles de la jungla de kumungu y también el hogar de fauna no catalogada que podía ser útil para producir pieles de gran calidad para las compañías taxidermistas pero a la vez podrían matar a un cazador si este se descuidaba por lo que debían caminar con mucho cuidado para evitar atraer atención no deseada – Chicos debemos separarnos pero a la vez mantenernos comunicados… ¿traen sus bengalas? – Pregunto Ritzy y con esto su equipo desenfundo unas flechas con unas alforjas atadas las cuales se les prendía fuego y se disparaban al aire – Bien tengan cuidado allá afuera – con esto dicho se dividieron para cubrir más terreno.

Una hora y media después.

La zona catalogada por Ritzy era bastante tranquila algunas ardillas, aves, ciervos y ¿yordles? – ¿oye pequeño que estás haciendo aquí? Es un lugar peligroso y podrían lastimarte o algo peor-  
Dijo Ritzy algo preocupado por el joven yordle que estaba en la zona – quiero convertirme en explorador de Mothership y por eso estoy aquí… para entrenarme antes de poder enlistarme- dijo el pequeño yordle decidido a permanecer ahí para endurecerse – Chico créeme les serás más útil vivo que muerto – dijo Ritzy intentando hacer reflexionar al yordle el cual volteo y con una mirada muy seria – tengo 12 años y medio ya casi soy un adulto – (Según lo que tengo entendido los yordles alcanzan la edad adulta a los 13 años de edad) le dijo bastante indignado y parándose del lugar donde estaba revelo algo que inquietaba bastante a Ritzy quien haciéndole una seña al pequeñín se acerco a lo que parecían unas huellas - ¿sucede algo? – pregunto el yordle algo confundido mientras que Ritzy logro ver una especie de cueva de la que sobresalían dos puntos amarillos muy brillantes lo que hiso que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo y tomara una flecha de su carcaj mientras se ponía en posición de escape… los había visto - ¡NOS VIO! – Grito Ritzy dándole de esta forma la señal para escapar al joven yordle - ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto el pequeño – oso de las sombras y nos vio – le respondió Ritzy mientras corrían, detrás de ellos el oso rugió y comenzó a perseguirlos por el sendero que habían seguido hace un rato listo para arrancarles la carne a ambos, en eso Ritzy se detuvo y se preparo para pelear – ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – Pregunto el yordle deteniéndose bruscamente – Vete yo lo distraeré – le respondió Ritzy mientras disparaba su primera flecha a la pierna del oso el cual solo se vio ralentizado pero con el tiempo suficiente como para que el pudiera encender una de sus bengalas para alertar a sus compañeros del peligro que acechaba en el lugar, la pelea se veía difícil. Un simple joven cazador novato de 12 años armado con un simple arco, flechas y un cuchillo contra un oso de la sombras salvaje de 400kg con garras afiladas como navajas y dientes listos para devorarlo en segundos, el solo pensaba en proteger al yordle por lo que no cedería ante el oso por lo que tomo cinco flechas y las cargo en su arco disparándolas al mismo tiempo y agotando sus reservas de munición, el oso había recibido el 100 por ciento de los impactos por lo que Ritzy desenfundo su cuchillo listo para cargar contra él y degollarlo pero el oso no moriría sin dar pelea, en el momento en que Ritzy ataco este se levanto a dos patas y soltó dos zarpazos el cual uno dio de lleno en el blindaje de cuero que los cazadores regularmente usaban para protegerse de algunos animales pero este oso dejo unas marcas de garra que de no ser por la armadura habrían destrozado su pecho de un solo golpe, levantándose del suelo Ritzy salto sobre el oso apuñalándolo en la espalda y evadió otro zarpazo de una barrida en la cual aprovecho a cortar el vientre del animal y dejarlo bastante malogrado pero aun el oso en su último aliento se abalanzo sobre Ritzy el cual logro terminar con el de una vez con una puñalada en la cabeza y sacárselo de encima de una patada antes de que el oso callera sobre de él, después de eso escucho una vos – parece que tenias razón este lugar es muy peligroso, mejor me regreso a la ciudad de Bandle y busco una forma más segura de entrenar antes de unirme a Mothership – le dijo el joven yordle que se había quedado sobre un árbol viendo la pelea – vale deja que te lleve hacia allá y de paso mi nombre es Ritzy – le respondió – me llamo Teemo y gracias por salvarme allá atrás, creo que aun tengo mucho que aprender – le dijo a Ritzy quien solo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – no hay problema y créeme que llegaras a ser el mejor explorador que haya habido en la historia de Bandle – con esto dicho Teemo no necesitaba palabras para demostrar su gratitud por lo que dejaron las montañas sablepiedra con un informe bastante detallado y varias especies animales catalogadas además de una piel de oso de las sombras muy difícil de conseguir y por tanto muy costosa, por lo que se considero una misión cumplida, sin duda era un tiempo de grandes sorpresas pero no todas serian buenas.


	5. Chapter 5

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 4: infierno en la tierra

4 años después. Aldea de Freeheist. Tierra de los yordles.

El tiempo corría como el agua de un rió ya que habían pasado 4 años desde que Ritzy se convirtió en el más joven de los maestros cazadores con tan solo 16 años solo sentía que las cosas iban y venían así como así por lo que empezaba a tomar sus responsabilidades a la ligera, desde entrenar a los nuevos cazadores hasta el mantenimiento de las reservas de carne y pieles de la aldea, sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga, apenas hace 1 año habían logrado importar algunas armas de fuego de Piltover para mejorar la eficiencia en la producción por lo que varios cazadores tomaron la iniciativa de cambiar sus antiguos arcos y flechas por nuevas armas de fuego listas para el servicio, pero sin embargo la irresponsabilidad era ahora moneda común para los más jóvenes, desde granjeros que no prestaban atención a sus cultivos hasta ganaderos que no cuidaban de los animales y en el caso de los cazadores esta falta de interés iba a costar mucho más que una temporada de caza con producción muy baja – Ritzy recuerda que tienes que poner trampas en el bosque para que durante la noche tengamos pieles listas para recoger – aviso el padre de Ritzy el cual iba a ponerse de acuerdo con otros cazadores mayores para firmar un contrato con una compañía taxidermista demaciana – si claro padre me encargare en un momento – dijo Ritzy al cual se le notaba el desinterés con solamente escucharle – vale yo tengo que irme, regreso en la noche – se despidió su padre mientras que Ritzy se quedaba dormido "a este paso ya no se qué hacer con el… desearía que jamás hubiera crecido por que en verdad extraño esos momentos que pasábamos juntos cuando él era un niño" pensaba el padre mientras salía de la casa sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante.

3 horas después.

Ritzy se había levantado de su cama después de una pesadilla que tuvo, algo que lo mantenía pensativo desde hacía más de dos meses, tenía que ver con su padre lastimado en una salida de caza y todo por el descuido y desinterés de su hijo, no pudo soportarlo más por lo que fue por unas medicinas a la cocina y cuando volvió vio las trampas que tenía que poner por lo que decidió que no volvería a ser irresponsable de esa forma, tomo un abrigo ligero y se dirigía a su armero para recoger su escopeta pero antes de salir pensó en que si se escuchaba un disparo fuera de la aldea todos saldrían corriendo a ver qué paso y posiblemente se metería en más problemas de los que evitaría por lo que tomo su arco y un carcaj con flechas y salió a poner las trampas donde le habían encomendado desde el inicio.

2 horas después.

Ritzy regresaba a casa después de poner las trampas y decidido a pedirle una disculpa a sus padres pero lo que vio casi llegando a la aldea fue estremecedor, una luz intensa donde se encontraba la aldea, no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia allá con arco cargado ya que se podría tratar del ataque de un animal salvaje pero lo que vio no lo podría describir nadie… Su aldea estaba siendo atacada pero no por animales si no por otras personas, estaban armadas con armas de fuego y varias armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que los habitantes de la aldea apenas los podían repeler pues los tomaron por sorpresa, las bajas eran considerables y la destrucción incomparable, Ritzy solo se podía esconder después de presenciar eso, aunque quería pelear para proteger a su aldea algo se lo impedía, sentía que no se podía mover y tampoco hablar, solo ver como masacraban a todos, amigos, familia, compañeros de trabajo, todo se estaba perdiendo en el fuego, luego de un momento no soporto mas y se desmayo ante tal barbaridad.

La mañana siguiente.

Ritzy se levanto sin saber cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido… o al menos si se durmió, camino hacia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar viendo los cuerpos de aquellos con los que vivió tratando de ignorar los ecos de los gritos que escuchaba en su cabeza hasta llegar a su casa donde reposaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres además de sus armas – Padre, madre perdónenme por todo lo que les hice, en verdad lo lamento de no ser por mi irresponsabilidad nada de esto habría pasado, habríamos logrado repelerlos y ustedes no estarían así – Dijo Ritzy cayendo en llanto cuando recordó que ya no lo escuchaban mas pero algo le llamo la atención, una llave en el collar de su madre, no espero mas y la tomo tratando de pensar de que era esa llave y al poco tiempo pensó en un ropero que estaba en el cuarto de sus padres el cual jamás abrían y sin perder tiempo se dirigió ahí, tomo la llave y la inserto en la chapa, la cual por suerte entro y abrió la puerta revelando lo que en realidad era un armero, en su interior contenía una espada con un filo más brillante de lo que alguna vez vio por lo que intuyo que era de plata, una daga con un escudo extraño dorado, probablemente shurimano, dos brazaletes de cuero y metal con unas pequeñas piezas mecánicas que no conocía y una armadura de cuero y acero que por lo visto era usada para disminuir los daños sin sacrificar movilidad, junto a las armas de filo se encontraban sus respectivas fundas con el escudo de la daga tallado en ellas, luego de equiparse tomo una mochila que encontró tirada y busco entre las ruinas comida, agua y un poco de leña y entre los cadáveres ropa que fuese de su talla y que estuviera lo más limpia posible y simplemente vio hacia atrás dándole el ultimo adiós a su aldea encaminándose a Ciudad de Bandle para luego planear que hacer con su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 5: Una decisión difícil.

Entrada de Ciudad de Bandle. Tierra de los yordles.

El camino de las ruinas de la aldea a la ciudad de Bandle no era tan largo de hecho se podría decir que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina pero eso era la menor de las preocupaciones de Ritzy en este momento tenía que pensar que haría para solventarse, donde vivir y cómo hacer para salir adelante con toda su familia muerta y ningún conocido en alguna otra parte de Valoran, pero sin embargo recordó algo que le podría ser de utilidad, entre sus pocos estudios recordaba el oficio de mercenario en Shurima el cual era un trabajo muy peligroso pero bastante bien reenumerado por lo que no lo pensó mas y decidió ver en su mochila si traía algo de oro consigo que por suerte tenía unas 30 monedas de oro por lo que decidió ver en la estación de transportes si tenían alguna ruta hacia la ciudad capital de Shurima – Disculpe tiene corridas hacia la capital de Shurima – pregunto Ritzy a la yordle encargada de los pases de transporte – claro joven tenemos una corrida en preparación – respondió la encargada – excelente ¿cuánto me costaría un boleto? – Pregunto Ritzy – 25 monedas de oro – respondió la encargada señalándole también un mapa de valoran con los destinos de los transportes y sus costos a lo cual Ritzy simplemente sonrió – vale me sobran entonces 5 monedas, pero ¿Cuándo sale el transporte? – Volvió a preguntar Ritzy dejando un poco cansada a la encargada – mañana en la tarde sale el transporte – respondió la encargada ya casi corriéndolo a lo cual Ritzy solo mostro una sonrisa nerviosa – bueno pues gracias señorita – salió Ritzy quien simplemente se sentó en una banca "demonios hasta mañana sale el próximo transporte y no tengo dinero para pagar una posada o algo así" pensaba Ritzy "Quizá pueda preguntar a alguien si me puede aceptar en su casa por una noche" volvió a pensar y parándose de la banca se dirigió al área habitacional de la ciudad.

30 minutos después.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ – grito un yordle enojado a más no poder – Señor solo pedí quedarme una noche no quería nada con su esposa – respondió Ritzy corriendo por la puerta de la casa – VETE YA O TE LLENO DE PLOMO – volvió a gritar el yordle esta vez apuntando una escopeta al joven el cual corría como alma que lleva el diablo para salvar su vida – Y NO VUELVAS – volvió a gritar el yordle pero esta vez entrando a su casa no sin antes disparar una ronda a un bote de basura que se encontraba en la ruta de Ritzy dejándole un hueco donde se derramaban los desperdicios de este, mientras Ritzy se alejaba de esa casa decidió detenerse a recuperar el aliento y pensar que hacer "¿y ahora qué hago? En todos lados amenazaron con llamar a la policía o dispararme o simplemente me dieron un portazo en la cara y me estoy quedando sin opciones" en eso logro distinguir una casa, no era muy lujosa pero era bastante bonita y con que solo lo dejaran dormir bajo techo le bastaba "si no me da cobijo esta noche me duermo en el parque" con eso en mente se dirigió a ella y de manera gentil llamo a la puerta y quien le atendió fue una yordle con piel morada y pelo blanco la cual traía ropa de militar – ¿Que necesita joven? – pregunto la yordle – solo pido cobijo por una noche, mi transporte sale mañana pero no me alcanza para pagar una posada asi que le puedo dar lo que me queda para pagar algún cuarto que tenga disponible – Respondió Ritzy – no quiero tu oro solo dime a dónde vas y ya decidiré si te dejo dormir aquí o no – respondió la yordle – me dirijo a la capital de Shurima – contesto Ritzy quien simplemente esperaba a que le dispararan pero solamente se quedo esperando lo peor en vano ya que la chica se quedo asombrada y luego de darle la espalda hiso un ademan dándole la orden de entrar a lo que el simplemente obedeció, la yordle lo guio a un cuarto vacio donde se iba a hospedar – muy bien casi nadie hace un viaje desde Ciudad de Bandle hasta Shurima sin ningún motivo por lo que te dejare dormir aquí esta noche, no tengo una segunda cama por lo que tendras que usar el suelo – explico la yordle quien solo vio entrar al joven humano y empezó a salir – oiga – dijo Ritzy llamando la atención de la yordle – gracias – la yordle simplemente le sonrió – llámame Tristana – respondió la yordle aun sin quitarle la vista al humano – vale entonces puede llamarme Ritzy – respondió el joven a lo cual Tristana solo pensó en preguntar unas ultimas cosas - y bien ¿de dónde eres, que te motiva a ir a Shurima, tienes algún familiar allá, te piensas quedar y si es asi como te piensas mantener? - bombardeo Tristana de preguntas a Ritzy - vengo de una aldea al oeste de aquí, buscar una nueva vida, no tengo familiares allí, me pienso quedar allá y me mantendré como mercenario - respondió Ritzy dejando atónita a Tristana ya que no se esperaba esas respuestas pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algún otro motivo se escucharon gritos, explosiones y disparos en la ciudad y a alguien llamando a la puerta, Tristana saco un cañón en caso de que alguien tratara de atacarles pero solo vio a un cadete que le notifico el ataque de fuerzas ya conocidas por ellos - ¿Que pasa Tristana? - pregunto Ritzy - Quédate aquí y no salgas... están atacando la ciudad.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: Ataque a Ciudad de Bandle

Tristana se había ido de casa junto al joven cadete que la vino a notificar del ataque a la ciudad dejando a Ritzy escondido

-Flashback-

-Ritzy quiero que te escondas aquí en lo que regreso- ordeno Tristana mientras se acercaba a un gabinete del que saco un arma de mano y unos cargadores – y ojala sepas disparar armas de fuego por que si te descubren tendrás que pelear por tu vida – advirtió a Ritzy quien solo tomo el arma y los cargadores – muy bien me quedare aquí, tu ve con el cadete y trata de repelerlos – dijo Ritzy mientras revisaba el arma y se colocaba los cargadores en un cinto de su mochila – muy bien cuidate Ritzy- se despidió Tristana – Tu igual Tristana – se depidio Ritzy – A propósito si salimos de esta llámame Trist – grito Tristana antes de salir corriendo hacia el Cuartel General de ciudad de Bandle

\- Fin del flashback –

Ritzy estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina revisando sus brazaletes y acomodando su pistola en su cinto de armas mientras esperaba nervioso a Tristana quien se supone había salido a contraatacar a los agresores hace unas horas sin embargo entre el tumulto del fuego de las armas y los gritos de los civiles escucho como trataban de forzar la cerradura de la casa por lo que decidió tomar su arma y prepararse para defender su vida pero al ver como se abria la puerta vio que no era un terrorista sino un yordle algo chaparro aun para los estándares normales de un yordle con pinta de mecánico, unas gafas en la cabeza y un peinado mohawk bien cuidado y en su mano una llave la cual parecía ser la de la casa "ojala trist este aquí, este alboroto es bastante grave" pensó el yordle mientras ponía las llaves en una mesa cercana a la puerta y con solo ver eso Ritzy pensaba en la mejor manera de dejarse mostrar por lo que solo escondió el arma, dio una bocanada de aire y salió de su escondrijo para tratar de aclararle al yordle de la ausencia de Tristana – Hola – dijo Ritzy con una voz algo temblorosa por qué no sabía cómo reaccionaría el yordle a lo cual el ultimo tomo una llave inglesa y se preparo para pelear – ¿!QUE HACES AQUÍ, QUE LE HICISTE A TRISTANA¡? – Grito el yordle empuñando su llave listo para pelear – tranquilo ella está bien, fue al cuartel militar para prestar apoyo en la defensa de la ciudad y me dejo aquí refugiándome en lo que termina esta locura – respondió Ritzy tratando de calmar al yordle – si claro y luego el harrowing vendrá para llevarse a esos terroristas de aquí, JA no te creo nada humano, de seguro estas con ellos y tienes atrapada a trist así que prepárate a morir basura – exclamo el yordle quien trato de golpear a Ritzy en la rodilla pero este lo esquivo y desarmándole lo tomo de la camisa a lo cual el yordle respondió tratando de golpear y morder a Ritzy en un intento desesperado por liberarse y "salvar" a Tristana – cálmate te estoy diciendo la verdad y créeme que yo también estoy preocupado por Tristana porque hace varias horas que salió y no sé nada de ella – dijo Ritzy tratando de calmar al yordle el cual empezó a relajarse porque sabía que algo andaba mal y no se trataba de la desaparición de Tristana ni la Aparición de un humano en su casa y el ataque a la ciudad – bájame – dijo el yordle tranquilo a lo cual Ritzy accedió y lo puso en el suelo - ¿no escuchas eso? – Pregunto el yordle – si yo también lo oigo – le respondió Ritzy cuando de pronto unos tipos armados con rifles de asalto y con las caras tapadas por pañuelos o mascaras irrumpieron en la casa – CORRE – gritaron los dos al unisonó mientras que el yordle se dirigía al patio Ritzy subió al cuarto y se lanzo por la ventana para alcanzar un árbol y esconderse entre las ramas de este, desde ahí logro divisar a los agresores los cuales llevaban aprisionado al yordle mientras lo noqueaban y lo subían a un camión "no dejare que esto pase de nuevo, ni hoy ni nunca" se dijo muy en sus adentros Ritzy mientras bajaba del árbol y desenfundaba sus armas listo para seguir a la camioneta y salvar a cuantos pudiese además de llevarse a algunos cuantos terroristas a la tumba "esto se acaba aquí y ahora".

15 minutos después

Ritzy había eliminado a un francotirador con su cuchillo mientras dejaba atrás otros 250 cadáveres de terroristas asesinados en formas distintas mientras seguía a la camioneta la cual se detenía para recoger más prisioneros y llevarlos a quien sabe dónde, mientras lo seguía logro matar a un soldado raso que por pura suerte llevaba un silenciador compatible con su pistola por lo que haría su trabajo más sencillo y siguiendo adelante logro ver donde los estaban concentrando, era un campamento bien fortificado pero se veían los estragos de una batalla combinados con los asesinatos de Ritzy por lo que los terroristas restantes enjaularon a los civiles que tenían a su disposición mientras desarmaban a los soldados que se rindieron para no perder sus vidas otros encerraban a los civiles capturados, eran unos 14 supervivientes de los terroristas, ya era de noche por lo que tuvieron que encender unas luces para poder ver bien por donde iban y a quien apuntaban por lo que tomo su pistola y les disparo lo cual alerto a los guardias pero ya muy tarde estaban a oscuras pero en posición de defensa por lo que no caerían sin pelear… o al menos eso creían – QUIEN ANDA AHÍ – grito el líder de la unidad – me sorprende que no me recuerden – después de decir eso uno de los suyos murió degollado – soy aquel que olvidaron matar en la aldea – diciendo esto dos murieron decapitados – ahora vine aquí para cobrarme venganza – hablo de nuevo para cargarse a tres con su pistola - ¿QUIEN ERES? – grito el líder mientras apenas lograba distinguir los cuerpos masacrados de sus compañeros – soy la espada que ofrece la paz a la sangre inocente – volviendo a hablar murió otro con un tiro en la cabeza – soy el grito de libertad de las montañas sablepiedra – otros dos murieron – soy el fantasma de la venganza que protege esta ciudad-estado – otro cayo – soy Ritzy Ayane – dos más cayeron – soy el libertador de estas tierras – cayo el ultimo – soy el héroe asesino – después de escuchar eso le dio la oportunidad de ver su rostro antes de asesinarlo de la forma más cruel que sabía: golpeo con sus armas las rodillas dejándolo inmovilizado y después con todas sus fuerzas lo partió a la mitad de un corte acabando así con el ataque y asomándose los primeros rayos de sol libero a los prisioneros y les permitió regresar a sus vidas cotidianas, no sin antes liberar a Tristana y al yordle con el que peleo en su casa al cual lo dejaron en su taller y regresaron, había sido una larga noche pero al fin el ataque paro y los agresores fueron repelidos con éxito sin embargo Ritzy aun tenía que hacer algo antes de partir a Shurima aprovechando que Trist estaba durmiendo aun.

PDV de Tristana:

No puedo creer que por un descuido me hayan capturado pero al menos tuve suerte de que Ritzy llegara y nos sacara de ahí a todos aunque aún no se cómo logro matar a todos esos soldados sin ayuda de nadie, oigo la puerta mejor voy a abrir… Hmmmm que huele tan delicioso, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso mejor voy a ver quién es.

PDV normal:

Tristana había abierto la puerta para atender a sus visitas a lo que se dio cuenta que eran todos sus amigos los cuales reportaban un olor exquisito que venía de su casa y le preguntaron si ella estaba cocinando algo a lo que respondió con un no por lo que todos entraron y vieron a Ritzy en el patio con una fogata y una buena barbacoa cacera lista para servir – Trist despertaste y trajiste a tus amigos - saludo a Trist quien solo veía la carne asándose en la fogata que preparo – Hola Ritzy espero que aun te acuerdes de mi – dijo un yordle emocionado tanto por la comida como por ver a un viejo conocido – claro como me voy a olvidar de ti Teemo después de que te salve en las montañas cuando éramos niños no me podría acordar de ti Teemo – hablo Ritzy – oye Tristana quien es tu amigo? – pregunto un yordle con un traje a prueba de explosivos - oh cierto chicos el es Ritzy, el que nos salvo ayer – presento Tristana a Ritzy a lo cual el solo respondió con un ademan de hola – hice esto para celebrar la victoria… aunque también para decir adiós – dijo Ritzy casi perdiendo su sonrisa – QUEEEE – gritaron todos – me voy a Shurima por un trabajo y me quedare allá por lo que quería festejar aquí en lo que llegaba la hora para que mi transporte se fuera así que disfrutemos todos – y con eso dicho empezó la fiesta con música de una radio que tenia Tristana y una comedera por parte de todos los invitados, también probaron algunos juegos que Ritzy conocía de su niñez en la aldea y un yordle con afro amarillo y gafas que le cubrían el rostro le daba información sobre sus brazaletes los cuales eran tecnología algo anticuada, el primero era un lanzador de resortes diseñado para lanzar proyectiles esféricos, principalmente explosivos mientras que su otro brazalete era un cañón magnético miniatura capaz de disparar balas de todo tipo en este caso munición de pistola con una precisión y alcance eficaz para cualquier misión de asesinato por lo que intuyo que era tecnología zaunita destinada a la elite carmesí de noxus para facilitar las operaciones de esta, pero sin embargo el tiempo corría como el agua y el transporte de Ritzy ya casi salía de la estación por lo que no tuvo más remedio que irse de la casa pero no sin antes despedirse de todos – vale chicos creo que este es el adiós – se despidió Ritzy en la puerta de la casa – ¿enserio te tienes que ir? – pregunto Teemo – si perdonen pero mi transporte ya va a salir y no tengo lugar para quedarme en ciudad de Bandle por lo que no quiero serles un estorbo – respondió Ritzy con sus cosas al hombro y caminando calle abajo – por cierto gracias Heimerdinger por la información de estos brazaletes – agradeció Ritzy al profesor quien solo asintió con la cabeza – CUIDATE MUCHACHO Y MUCHA SUERTE EN SHURIMA – se despidió heimer mientras entraba a casa de Trist

PDV de Tristana:

Llego la hora de que se vaya… * _suspiro*_ vaya que fue entretenido tenerlo aquí y quisiera que se quedara más tiempo pero no puede, como desearía tenerlo aquí.  
– ¿Tristana por que no vas tras él? –  
\- No puedo Ziggs no quiero interferir con su viaje –  
\- Todos sabemos que quieres que se quede y nosotros también asi que ve a detenerlo antes de que sea tarde –  
\- los quiero chicos –

PDV normal:

Tristana salió corriendo tras Ritzy el cual estaba a punto de cruzar la calle hacia la estación de transportes a lo cual tuvo suerte de alcanzarle para poder hablar con el – Ritzy detente por favor –  
Dijo Tristana mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Ritzy – Trist mi transporte ya va a salir no puedo esperar más – dijo Ritzy algo apresurado – Ritzy quiero que te quedes aquí por favor todos te queremos aquí en ciudad de Bandle – dijo Tristana casi llorando para hacer que se detuviese a lo cual Ritzy solo se la quito de encima y se puso en cuclillas – Trist aprecio que quieran que me quede pero no puedo no hay lugar ni trabajo ni vida para mí en la ciudad, por lo menos en Shurima tendré una oportunidad de volver a comenzar y además si aceptara quedarme no tengo donde dormir ni que comer - dijo Ritzy siendo lo más elocuente y realista posible – POR FAVOR RITZY QUEDATE – gritaron todos los yordles que estaban en la fiesta – como desearía quedarme pero no puedo y lo saben – mientras Ritzy les decía eso llego el mecánico yordle y lo jalo de su camisa tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – escucha todos te queremos acá y no solo nosotros sino también los habitantes que salvaste en el ataque y no me llevo muy bien con humanos pero igual te quiero aquí en ciudad de Bandle – dicho eso lo solto y se hiso para atrás creyendo que lo hiso enfadar – muy bien Rumble si quieren que me quede al menos díganme donde me quedo – pregunto Ritzy esperando que todos se quedaran pensando – Quédate en mi casa tengo ese cuarto vació y podrías llenarlo con lo que quieras pero por favor quédate – dijo Tristana mientras ponía Ritzy algo extrañado pero se alegro al ver la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su rostro – vale chicos regresemos a casa de Trist a seguir la fiesta pero esta vez no me iré... ME QUEDARE CON USTEDES – declaro Ritzy recibiendo una gran ovación por parte de quienes dejaron de ser sus amigos y se convirtieron en su familia… al fin Ritzy encontró su lugar y se quedo pensando que le depararía el futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 7: Un mensaje urgente

Una semana después. Ciudad de Bandle. Tierra de los yordles.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ataque y la decisión que cambiaria la vida de Ritzy para siempre, mientras Tristana cuidaba lo mejor posible de Ritzy, el buscaba alguna oportunidad de trabajo para no serle una carga a Trist pero lo único que conseguía eran trabajos no tan dignos como él quisiera: asesinatos, golpizas, robos a los cuales se negaba rotundamente por lo que regreso vencido a casa donde ya lo esperaban Teemo y Tristana – Ritzy tengo buenas noticias – aviso Trist a Ritzy quien solo se sentó en el sillón para escuchar – dime Trist. ¿Qué sucede ahora para que estés tan emocionada? - pregunto Ritzy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – es una carta del alcalde de Bandle quiere que vayas a hablar con él cuando puedas y si lo prefieres acompañado – dijo Trist – te aseguro que será algo muy bueno ya que el alcalde no cita a nadie así porque si – respaldo Teemo a Tristana – vale chicos entonces pongámonos en marcha para ver que desea el anciano – dijo Ritzy parándose del sillón listo para salir de casa junto a los yordles para saber lo que tenía que decir el alcalde.

10 minutos después.

Mientras hablaban de lo que podía ser lo que quería el alcalde no se dieron cuenta de que estaban casi llegando y de no ser por Ritzy que volteo por pura casualidad Tristana podría haberse golpeado en la cara con una columna pero sin embargo la reacción de Ritzy haría que ambos desearan que Trist se hubiera roto la nariz ya que en la reacción el tomo a Tristana del brazo y se podría decir que la abrazo para evitar el golpe pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido ambos se ruborizaron por lo embarazoso del momento – Ritzy ya puedes soltarme – dijo Trist toda roja en los brazos de Ritzy – perdona e, e, es que te ibas a dar un buen golpe en la cara con esa columna – se justifico Ritzy igual o peor de rojo que Tristana – no pasa nada f ,f ,fue mi culpa – dijo trist pero entonces Teemo interrumpió el momento – tortolitos estamos en público – se burlo Teemo haciendo que Trist y Ritzy se vieran los ojos y acto seguido la primera le dio un golpe en el estomago y el ultimo un zape en la nuca por el chistecito – auch – se quejo Teemo por los golpes recibidos – y para la otra no te burles si no quieres que te dé más duro – dijo Ritzy quien en frente desde hace ya 30 segundos estaba un guardia de la alcaldía esperando – ¿asunto? – Pregunto el guardia – venimos por citatorio del alcalde y traemos la carta que lo avala – respondió Ritzy sacando el trozo de papel de su bolsillo – sígame por favor señor Ayane el alcalde lo espera – dijo el guardia dando la señal al portero para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar al grupo al edificio, la alcaldía era como cualquier edificio de gobierno: tenia personas trabajando en el papeleo, políticos discutiendo sus campañas para las elecciones , líderes militares revisando los informes de seguridad del territorio y unidades del departamento de policía de ciudad de Bandle haciendo guardia y a lo lejos se veía al alcalde acompañado de dos guardias fuertemente armados a los cuales el grupo se dirigió – señor alcalde vino el señor Ayane por lo del citatorio – anuncio el guardia mostrando al grupo que venía tras de el – muchas gracias sargento puede retirarse – dijo el alcalde quien solo recibió un saludo después de un "sí señor" por parte del guardia antes de retirarse – Veo que decidió venir acompañado joven Ayane – decía el alcalde mientras los encaminaba a su oficina – si señor y puede decirme Ritzy si no es mucha molestia – contesto Ritzy un poco nervioso por pensar en no insultar y no hacer enojar a la cabeza del gobierno de Bandle – bueno pues ¿sabes por qué pedí tu presencia aquí joven Ritzy? – preguntaba el alcalde mientras caminaba sin voltear a ver al grupo – no señor y agradecería mucho saber el por qué de mi visita – respondió el joven lo mas cortes posible – muy bien pues aquí está tu respuesta – decía el alcalde mientras abría una puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba la oficina principal con algunos informes – supe que estabas buscando una oferta de trabajo y te quiero ofrecer una, ciudad de Bandle necesita mejorar a sus fuerzas de seguridad para prevenir más atentados como el de la semana pasada y tu eres la mejor persona para comenzar a entrenar a un nuevo tipo de unidad para proteger nuestra ciudad-estado – mientras decía eso abrió un cajón de su escritorio – primero demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacer este trabajo – del cajón saco un archivo el cual tenía un logo de clasificado encima – ha habido problemas en nuestras rutas comerciales por parte de algunos individuos – decía el alcalde entregando el archivo a Ritzy – son asaltantes de caminos y ya han atacado diez caravanas con recursos para mejorar a nuestro ejército importados de Piltover por lo que creemos que están bien armados y extremadamente fortificados por lo que queremos que te ocultes en la siguiente caravana que vendrá para acá y trates de conseguir lo mas que puedas de información sobre esos ladrones y después elimínelos, enviaremos junto a ti a un escuadrón de combate y te permitiré llevar a dos de nuestros mejores yordles por lo que le dejare escoger – Explico el alcalde viendo que dejo a Ritzy pensando y no le tomo mucho decidir a quienes llevaría consigo – llevare a Teemo y a Tristana alcalde ellos serán mis compañeros de equipo – dijo Ritzy con una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja decidido a aceptar la misión y proteger a la ciudad-estado que lo acogió – está decidido el capitán Teemo y la sargento Tristana irán con usted por lo que le deseo suerte en su misión teniente Ayane – Ritzy vio al alcalde cuando lo llamo teniente ya que no esperaba estar tan arriba, inclusive teniendo a Tristana de subordinada pero creyendo que era por salvar la ciudad sin refuerzos y en unas pocas horas se lo había ganado por lo que vio a su equipo y con un ademan les pidió que salieran – No le fallaremos alcalde por lo que puede dar la misión por cumplida – el alcalde simplemente ordeno a Ritzy retirarse y prepararse para la misión "el primer paso está listo y ahora solo hace falta obtener más poder y más adelante conquistar Valoran y después toda Runaterra caerá ante la ciudad de Bandle".


	9. Chapter 9

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 8: Ladrones de caminos

Montañas Sablepiedra: Tierra de los yordles

Casi caía la noche para cuando el grupo de combate de Ritzy llego a la base de las montañas para recibir a la caravana de Piltover - la caravana llegara dentro de poco… todos alisten sus armas y revisen sus equipos y prepárense para abordar – ordeno Ritzy a sus soldados quienes acataron las ordenes inmediatamente y se prepararon para la batalla, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llego la caravana, mientras los capitanes de la unidad les daban aviso a los caravaneros sus tropas subían a los transportes listos para pelear y dar lo mejor de sí – Vale Trist, Teemo vienen conmigo atrás para proteger a los soldados – ordeno Ritzy a lo cual los dos yordles se dirigieron hacia el vehículo en cuestión y se prepararon – ¿crees que podamos con esta misión? – Preguntaba Teemo a Tristana – Confió en el teniente para que cumplamos la mision y regresemos a casa – respondio Tristana quien solo volteo a ver a Ritzy el cual preparaba su primer brazalete con una bala de pistola y el segundo con un explosivo de contacto listo para enfrentar a los ladrones de caminos.

30 minutos después.

El camino parecía tranquilo por lo que algunos soldados aprovechaban a dormir un poco sin descuidar sus armas y equipos ya que llegarían al área de sucesos en poco tiempo, pero sin embargo no pensaron que en tan poco tiempo llegaría por lo que algunos se confiaron – ¿chicos escucharon eso? – pregunto Ritzy a los dos capitanes que venian con el – si lo escuche – respondió Teemo – de seguro son ellos – hablo Tristana pero luego se escucho como si se hubiera disparado un cohete desde lejos, todos escucharon por lo que sabían que venía – LANZACOHETES TODOS ALERTAS – advirtió Ritzy a toda la armada por lo que los que estaban despiertos reaccionaron para moverse y los dormidos brincaron del susto y recogieron sus armas antes de saltar de los vehículos los cuales fueron impactados por el cohete dejándolos inutilizados – TODOS PREPARENCE PARA EL CONTACTO – ordeno el teniente a lo cual todos tomaron posiciones para enfrentar a los ladrones los cuales por lo visto estaban fuertemente armados y darían bastantes problemas a los comandos Megling y milicias de Bandle – ¿teniente cuantos cree que sean? – Pregunto un soldado que se cubrió detrás de un vehículo de carga – a lo sumo cuarenta hostiles, todos estén preparados – con esa instrucción todos los soldados se armaron con sus carabinas automáticas y rifles de francotirador e incluso alguno que otro llevaba consigo una escopeta o pistola – DEJEN LA CARGA AHORA MISMO Y NO ATACAREMOS A SU UNIDAD TENIENTE – ordeno uno de los ladrones – SOBRE NUESTRO CADAVER, UN SIMPLE CRIMINAL NO NOS ASUSTA – respondió Ritzy al líder de los hostiles – BIEN, LAMENTARAN EL DIA QUE LA CIUDAD DE BANDLE LE DECLARO LA GUERRA A LOS CONQUISTADORES – con ese último grito la batalla comenzó, los ladrones estaban aprovechando el armamento robado de las caravanas para reforzar su ofensiva desplegando una barrera de fuego por parte de ametralladoras pesadas y cañones automáticos mientras que los soldados de Bandle apenas resistían el ataque lanzando granadas desde sus escondrijos y alguno que otro disparo desde sus carabinas de asalto – señor tenemos bastantes bajas y no podemos contestar por la barrera de disparos, ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto un soldado antes de caer victima a una bala de ametralladora – Esto no puede seguir así, Teemo, Tristana vengan conmigo – ordeno Ritzy a sus subordinados – tenemos que salir del fuego enemigo si queremos salir con vida – dijo Ritzy a lo cual Teemo y Tristana se detuvieron en seco – ¿acaso esperas dejar a estos soldados a su suerte? – pregunto indignada Tristana apuntando su cañón a Ritzy – no pienso hacer eso solo daremos un rodeo para atacar desde la retaguardia a los asaltantes – respondió Ritzy soltando su escopeta de combate y desenfundando su espada y su cuchillo –ya entiendo mientras nuestras tropas los distraen nosotros los atacamos por detrás y obtendremos una ventaja en la batalla – dijo Teemo con los ojos como platos por tal estrategia mientras que Tristana solo bajaba su cañón – no tenemos mucho tiempo, no tardaran mucho en eliminar a nuestras unidades con esos lanzacohetes así que hagámoslo rápido – dijo Ritzy quien dirigiendo al grupo se adentro en el bosque listo para la batalla – ¿Teemo crees poder cegar a ese artillero? – Pregunto Ritzy – lo suficiente para eliminar a esos tipos, será un placer – Respondio Teemo cargando un dardo cegador en su cerbatana – Trist cuando el artillero este ciego entramos con todo – le aviso Ritzy a Tristana la cual solo desenfundo su cañón y asintió poniéndose en posición para su salto cohete – Teemo ahora – ordeno Ritzy a Teemo el cual disparo a través del mar de cabezas un dardo hacia un artillero el cual estaba listo para disparar un cohete pero antes de salir quedo cegado y disparo hacia sus propias tropas dejando bajas considerables, mientras que por parte del escuadrón de retaguardia empezaron a cobrar vidas a espadazos, cerbatanazos y cañonazos mientras que las tropas de Bandle se acercaban con todo para eliminar a los atacantes, pronto todo estaba reducido a un campo de batalla estéril dejando a un artillero ciego de forma temporal, para cuando este recupero la vista solo vio a un Teniente Ayane apuntando con una escopeta de combate parecida a la que tiro hace un rato hacia su cuerpo – estas arrestado por los cargos de asesinato, asalto a mano armada, agravio a la ciudad de Bandle, crimen organizado y posesión de armamento de uso exclusivo militar – acuso Ritzy al sobreviviente quien solo levanto las manos y se dejo subir a un vehículo de transporte de prisioneros (VTP)

2 horas después

Ciudad de Bandle. Tierra de los yordles

Ritzy había canalizado al recluso a una sala de interrogatorios para sacar cuanta información pudiese obtener de él – NO DIRÉ NADA MALDITO – grito el recluso que habían traído a la sala de interrogatorios – créeme no te conviene hacerlo más difícil ya que ahora mismo tengo el permiso de la ciudad para volarte la cabeza con el cañón de mi brazalete así que dime donde almacenaron las mercancías robadas y podrás regresar a tu celda inmediatamente – ordeno de forma calmada Ritzy quien solo recibió un escupitajo en la cara por parte del asaltante – bien ahora mismo estoy molesto a más no poder pero te ofreceré un trato antes de pensar en matarte, si me das la información de la mercancía y el grupo criminal al que perteneces veré que te den una condena corta y puedas marcharte de aquí cuanto antes – ofreció Ritzy al recluso – no soy tan estúpido como para caer en esa mentira – reclamo el prisionero – te ofrezco mi palabra y créeme cuando prometo algo lo cumplo sin lugar a dudas – dijo Ritzy tratando de convencer al prisionero quien no quería morir pero a la vez quería mantener su hombría, cosa que al final supo que no podría hacer por la posición en que se encontraba – vale acepto el trato le daré la información a cambio de esa condena corta que me ofreció – dijo el prisionero dando todos los datos de las armas y la organización para la que trabajaba, sin dudas información muy detallada y de vital importancia para las ciudades-estado.

Una hora después

-Señor alcalde misión cumplida – dijo Ritzy entrando a la oficina, esta vez solo – Felicitaciones Teniente es usted definitivamente el tipo de soldado que necesitamos para esta nueva división de las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad por lo que le dejare elegir el nombre y énfasis de sus tropas además de darle el equipamiento adecuado y el capital listo para poder comenzar sus operaciones – dijo el alcalde dejando a Ritzy pensando lo cual lo llevo a su aldea en un pensamiento y a su misión auto impuesta de salvar la ciudad una semana antes "asesinos de Freeheist" murmuro Ritzy – ¿disculpe que dijo? – pregunto el alcalde curioso – Asesinos de Freeheist señor – respondió Ritzy – bien así será, asesinos de Freeheist suena extraño pero a la vez muy profesional en el énfasis de las misiones clasificadas a las que quiere destinar a esta nueva estirpe… me gusta, ahora mismo será anotada en el boletín oficial del gobierno y mañana se le proporcionara un cuartel, equipo y dinero para entrenar a sus unidades – dijo el alcalde con cierto aire de orgullo por tener a un soldado en sus filas capaz de regresar la esperanza perdida luego del ataque a su adorada ciudad – muchas gracias por el momento regresare a casa, la sargento Tristana debe estar histérica ahora mismo pensando porque he tardado mucho – dijo Ritzy levantándose de su asiento y saludando al alcalde el cual solo realizo una reverencia y se volvió a sentar en su sillón " estoy ansioso por contarle todo esto a Trist, de verdad se alegrara muchísimo ".


	10. Chapter 10

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 9: Explosión del pasado

Un mes después

Luego del anuncio de la nueva unidad y la entrega de equipos y dinero a los generales canalizados en ella comenzó el entrenamiento de una nueva estirpe del ejercito yordle en la cual por primera vez estaba un humano, pero no como cadete sino como oficial al mando, los pocos soldados que soportaban el entrenamiento eran enviados a las misiones más peligrosas ya fuese en solitario o en equipo pero siempre estando en condiciones físicas y mentales, mientras tanto con todos los nuevos reclutas entrenándose por nuevos instructores capacitados y certificados Ritzy se podía tomar un descanso de sus responsabilidades con la ciudad, había llegado a casa, tomo su llave, la inserto en la cerradura y abrió la puerta para tirarse en el sillón como casi siempre que regresaba a casa – Tristana ya llegue y vengo destrozado – aviso Ritzy creyendo que Trist estaba en casa " bueno suficiente de echar la flojera, mejor me preparo algo de comer y salgo a caminar " pensó Ritzy en lo que se paraba cocinaba un guisado de res con verduras y un buen jugo de limones y se dispuso a comer, después lavo los platos que uso y dejo una nota en la mesa donde decía que la comida estaba lista " ¿que habrá de nuevo en el mercado? "pensaba mientras salía de la casa y ponía llave a la puerta para ir directamente al mercado, mientras caminaba se encontraba con varios amigos que estuvieron en la fiesta del día que se quedaría a vivir con ellos por lo que los saludo antes de ir a ver la cartelera de la ciudad donde encontró escucho un aviso que hiso que se le abrieran los ojos como platos - CAMILLE LA BAILARINA DE DAGAS DE AGUASTURBIAS VENDRÁ A LA CIUDAD DE BANDLE, SE PRESENTARA EN EL TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD, TODAVÍA HAY ENTRADAS – esa fue la señal que Ritzy esperaba para abalanzarse sobre el pobre yordle que daba los avisos – ¿DONDE LAS PUEDO COMPRAR TRAS BAMBALINAS? – pregunto Ritzy muy exaltado pues hacia ya varios meses que no había visto a su novia – no me lastime por favor las puede comprar en el teatro de la ciudad pero por favor no me haga daño – decía el pequeño yordle bastante asustado mientras temblaba como gelatina lo cual hiso que Ritzy se diera cuenta de que hiso mal por lo cual se levanto, ayudo al yordle a levantarse y le entrego una bolsa pequeña con monedas de oro las cuales el pequeño trataba de devolver pero recibió solo un ademan de que se las quedara " ojala todavía llegue a comprarlas porque no puedo esperar a verla de nuevo " pensaba Ritzy mientras subía a las azoteas y corría contrarreloj para comprar la entrada tras bambalinas, había evitado bastante tráfico entre personas y carrozas al ir por las azoteas por lo que llego antes que toda la horda de fanáticos desquiciados que venían a pelear por las entradas , se acerco al yordle que atendía la taquilla y saco una bolsa grande de monedas de oro – un boleto tras bambalinas para el acto de Camille por favor – pidió Ritzy al tendero el cual asintió y le entrego un boleto – muchas gracias – dijo Ritzy al tendero mientras le mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción pero en ese momento el mismo yordle lo llamo – ¿Señor me podría dar su nombre? Es por algo de la compañía – Ritzy asintió y dio su nombre a lo cual el joven dijo que por algo de la actora que se presentaría le dio un pase para comida y bebida gratis además de una sala para ellos dos de forma gratuita por lo que entrego el pase en su mano y también le ofreció un saludo militar ya que al saber su nombre se dio cuenta de que era el teniente de la unidad mas nueva dentro del ejercito de la ciudad de Bandle por lo que Ritzy simplemente sonrió ligeramente y le devolvió el saludo dando la orden de "descanse soldado" a lo cual el taquillero solo asintió y siguió atendiendo "ya tengo mi boleto para el show así que mejor regreso a casa, le aviso a Trist que voy a salir al teatro y me comprare algo de ropa buena porque no puedo ir con esta armadura ligera desgastada a un lugar así" pensaba Ritzy mientras volvía a subir a las azoteas para regresar a casa para avisar que saldría y de paso comprar la ropa que quería.

5 minutos después

– NO CLARO QUE NO SALDRÁS DE ESTA CASA RITZY – grito Tristana muy molesta ya que ella tenía planes de salir con sus amigas a ver ese mismo show – Tristana ya tengo el boleto y tengo apartado el dinero para la ropa que me quiero comprar separado del dinero para la división así que ¿Por qué rayos te molestas conmigo así? – pregunto Ritzy bastante indignado por la actitud de Tristana la cual lo guio al cuarto en el que dormía – cuando te dije que llenaras el cuarto con lo que quieras no me refería a todo esto así que si quieres salir esta noche más te vale tener limpio este basural antes de irte – dijo Tristana jalando la oreja de Ritzy el cual quería objetar pero decidió no hacerlo ya que tenia las de perder – QUEDO CLARO – grito Tristana cerca del oído de Ritzy formándosele una sonrisa algo sádica a la primera ya que había conseguido lo que quería – quedo claro – dijo resignado Ritzy el cual fue soltado y puesto a trabajar mientras Trist se arreglaba para salir "ratas lo que sucede cuando solo se viene a cenar y a dormir durante un mes descuidándose de la limpieza" pensaba Ritzy mientras caminaba por el basural y cuando abrió el ropero le cayó encima una montaña de basura " demonios mejor empiezo ahora si quiero llegar a tiempo al teatro" se dijo Ritzy mientras salía de la montaña de porquería y salía del cuarto, cuando volvió ya no tenía puesta su característica armadura ligera ni sus brazaletes, en lugar de eso venia con el único mandil que logro encontrar y con varios artículos para limpiar el cuchitril que era su habitación "empieza la fiesta" se dijo Ritzy muy en sus adentros mientras tomaba las bolsas para basura y las llenaba con todo lo que tenia amarrando una tras otra y luego depositándolas en el pobre contenedor de basura que casi cedió ante la cantidad de basura acumulada dentro de este, luego se puso a limpiar el suelo primero con una escoba a la cual le acoplo un trozo de madera para poder acomodarse y luego un trapeador limpio con otro palo acoplado para facilitar su trabajo haciéndolo lo más rápido posible lo cual luego de unos minutos termino dejando el lugar comparable a una vajilla de porcelana jonia por el brillo que desprendía y lo impecable que quedo desde el suelo hasta las paredes, dejando todos los objetos en su lugar y quitándose de encima el mandil tomo la alforja de dinero y salió corriendo a la tienda de ropa más cercana para conseguir algo bueno para impresionar a Camille quedándole todavía 2 horas para llegar al teatro por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, comprar la ropa y llegar al teatro para ver la función por lo que decidió no perder más tiempo por lo que busco su talla y salió de allí con una camisa de gala y un pantalón formal junto con una chaqueta de cuero por lo que salió cuanto antes hacia el teatro donde la fila se veía enorme pero por suerte él no tenía que esperar ya que consiguió su boleto tras bambalinas desde mucho antes por lo que se dirigió a la entrada donde un guardia de seguridad humano estaba, se veía algo hostil pero cuando le ostro el boleto el solo sonrió y se quito de en medio para dejar pasar a Ritzy el cual solo le entrego parte del cambio del traje que compro y busco una butaca para a acomodarse y ver el show el cual no tardo mucho en empezar – DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GRUPO CULTURAL DE AGUASTURBIAS NOS TRAE UNA VEZ MAS A LA BAILARINA DE DAGAS DE AGUASTURBIAS LA CUAL HA VIAJADO POR VARIOS TERRITORIOS DESDE NOXUS HASTA DEMACIA. DESDE PILTOVER HASTA SHURIMA PERO HOY LA TENEMOS DE NUEVO CON NOSOTROS ASI QUE SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS CAMILLE. Esa fue la llamada que Camille esperaba para salir a escena.

-Flashback –

Camille estaba en el escenario improvisado de la aldea 4 años antes haciendo sus clásicos malabares con los cuchillos.

-Fin del Flashback-

Camille estaba arrojando mas cuchillos al aire de los que antes había lanzado en su vida o al menos las veces en que la vio.

-Otro flashback-

Camille arrojaba una daga al aire la cual estaba cayendo en picada con la punta hacia abajo directamente a su cabeza el cual al último segundo fue atrapado por la punta de otro cuchillo antes de comenzar a balancearlo de lado a lado.

-Fin del flashback-

Camille estaba haciendo lo mismo de hace 4 años pero con otros dos cuchillos sostenidos por sus manos y un pie los cuales se mantenían en perfecto equilibrio para luego ser lanzados y caer en posiciones especificas alrededor de ella.

-OTRO FLASHBACK-

Camile preparaba sus cuchillos explosivos para lanzarlos contra partes específicas del recinto para no dañar la estructura los cuales al final explotaron en múltiples luces de colores asombrando a los aldeanos que acudieron a verla

-Fin del flashback-

Camile preparaba ahora 6 alforjas para lanzadlas primero encendiendo sus mechas y lanzando 4 dagas hacia puntos de impacto los últimos dos fueron lanzados con un retraso pero al llegar a su máxima altura explotaron en el aire junto a los demás causando una estela de luces de colores las cuales dejaron atónitos a los yordles y humanos que vinieron a ver su presentación dando por concluida la función – A ESO LLAMO YO UN FINAL EXPLOSIVO, CAMILLE LA BAILARINA DE DAGAS DE AGUASTURBIAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LA VIERON HOY AQUÍ EN CIUDAD DE BANDLE- grito el presentador el cual cedió el micrófono a Camille –Muchas gracias damas y caballeros han sido un público increíble y me encanto traer mi acto aquí a Ciudad de Bandle la cual es una de mis ciudades favoritas en todo Valoran y bueno mañana firmare autógrafos en la plaza ya que tengo un asunto pendiente y la prensa por favor espere hasta mañana para que pueda responder con más calma y sin más que decir me retiro y buenas noches Ciudad de Bandle- dijo Camille recibiendo ovaciones de la gente del teatro y dirigiéndose a las bambalinas

PDV de Camille

"Un acto increíble aunque desearía que él lo hubiese visto, ya tiene meses que no lo veo y quisiera abrazarle y besarle con todas mis fuerzas"  
-señorita Camille el está aquí-  
\- muchas gracias Oliver iré para allá enseguida-

PDV normal

Camille corría a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que había reservado para su joven héroe y ella, estuvo esperando desde hace mucho poder verlo otra vez ya que desde que se declararon ella ha estado viajando y era rara la ocasión que podía ir a Kha a Thek a ver su novio y estar con él cuando menos unos días y ahora estaba ahí en el teatro esperándola en esa habitación, no tardo mucho en llegar por lo que abrió la puerta y cargo directamente contra Ritzy el cual apenas se pudo levantar del gran abrazo que recibió – RITZI por fin estamos juntos – exclamo Camille – Camille ¿cómo estuviste en tu gira?- pregunto Ritzy para iniciar una conversación – hmmm sigues sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación eh Ri- dijo Camille – no te burles pero en fin estamos juntos de nuevo – dijo Ritzy – cierto eso es lo único que cuenta, y ¿cómo está la aldea? – pregunto Camille sin saber nada de lo sucedido hace un mes y medio lo cual dejo un poco silente a Ritzy lo cual puso un poco incomoda a Camille – ¿Ri te pasa algo?- pregunto Camille tratando de sacar a Ritzy de su trance – ah, lo siento es complicado – fue lo único que atino a decir mientras trataba de regresar a su alegría de hace unos momentos – oh lo siento no quería… bueno tu sabes – trato de decir Camile hasta que fue detenida por Ritzy – no importa al menos estas aquí eso es lo único que me importa… y no sé si quieras no se - - ¿Si Ritzy?- - ¿ir a mi casa aquí en Ciudad de Bandle?- Dijo Ritzy – ME ENCANTARÍA pero ¿Cómo te las arreglaras con la prensa? – Pregunto Camille – lo hare como en los viejos tiempos – respondió Ritzy – no lo sé, ahora soy más pesada que cuando éramos niños, ¿crees poder soportarme? – pregunto Camille la cual solo recibió una sonrisa de Ritzy – Créelo o no yo también soy más fuerte que antes – dijo Ritzy mientras sostenía la mano de Camille dirigiéndose a la azotea – solo sujétame fuerte Camille confía en mí no te dejare caer- dijo Ritzy a lo cual Camille solo se agarro con toda su fuerza – SUJETATE FUERTE- ordeno Ritzy mientras saltaba de techo en techo hasta casa, él sabía que Trist se quedaría en casa de sus amigas a pasar la noche por lo que la casa estaría para ellos solos y por la forma de desplazamiento Camille pudo ver desde una nueva perspectiva a la Ciudad de Bandle, no tardarían mucho en llegar a la casa donde él la bajo e inserto la llave para quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta la cual cruzaron y mientras Ritzy calentaba la comida Camille se sentó en el sofá esperando a su joven cazador – Ojala te guste Cami es mi receta de guisado que preparaba cuando éramos niños – dijo Ritzy poniendo el plato en una mesita de la sala y saliendo a buscar otro plato mientras Camille comía – mmmmm esta delicioso Ri – dijo Camille – solo lo mejor para ti – dijo Ritzy mientras comía acabando ambos al mismo tiempo y mientras el lavaba los platos Camille buscaba la habitación de Ritzy para poder dormir un poco – Camille ven dormirás conmigo – dijo Ritzy detrás de ella algo mojado por las salpicaduras y sosteniendo su brazo subieron juntos a la habitación – Voy al cuarto de baño a ponerme ropa seca y vuelvo – aviso Ritzy mientras tomaba una pijama desde uno de los cajones – Camille solo se sentó en la cama viendo el lugar donde solo encontraba medallas, pieles y condecoraciones militares diversas de la Ciudad de Bandle por lo que se levanto y se acerco a una enmarcada, curiosamente la más antigua en la que se podía leer que había salvado la ciudad de un ataque terrorista por sí solo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el ya estaba dentro – vale Camille hora de dormir – dijo Ritzy casi sobresaltando a la pobre – ojala podamos estar juntos como ahora – dijo Ritzy – Te prometí que estaría contigo y te amaría hoy mañana y por siempre – dijo Camile cayendo dormida – si Camille hoy mañana y por siempre- fue lo último que dijo Ritzy antes de quedar dormido de cucharita junto a Camille.


	11. Chapter 11

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 10: ¿Liga de leyendas?

La mañana siguiente.

Ritzy se había levantado temprano como era su costumbre dejando en su cama a una agotada Camille que seguía durmiendo a sus anchas en la cama de la habitación por lo que decidió revisar si Tristana había llegado ya o seguía fuera a lo cual bajo a la sala y no vio ni rastro de la yordle por ningún lado lo cual le dio un sentimiento de alivio por lo que preparo un desayuno ligero tanto para él como para Camille. Luego de un rato de buscar entre los gabinetes encontró algo de cereal por lo que lo tomo y reviso si alcanzaba para ellos dos lo cual de suerte si había pero ahora solo le faltaba la leche por lo que reviso el refri y encontró una caja casi completa con la cual se preparo su desayuno, luego de un rato de estar con su cereal lavo su plato y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba para despertar a Camille la cual ya estaba despierta y rascándose los ojos - _bostezo_ buenos días Ri ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Camille algo adormilada aun – si Camille dormí bien ¿y tú? – regreso la pregunta Ritzy quien solo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta – también dormí bien _bostezo_ ¿y qué hay de desayunar? – Pregunto de nuevo Camille – hay cereal listo para que desayunes y luego te voy a dejar en el parque para que termines tu compromiso aquí – respondió Ritzy ayudando a Camille a levantarse pues se veía que seguía exhausta por la noche anterior para después ir a desayunar y prepararse para salir, esta vez salieron a pie de forma tranquila ya que salieron algo temprano así que no había mucha gente en las calles aun por lo que podían ir caminando tranquilos hasta una esquina del parque de la ciudad – muy bien Camille ya llegamos – dijo Ritzy con un cierto aire de desanimo en su voz – si Ritzy llegamos – dijo Camille – entonces das tu conferencia de prensa y te regresas a Aguasturbias ¿cierto?- pregunto Ritzy – si Ri _suspiro_ ojala pudiera estar más tiempo aquí – respondió Camille – también yo pero cuando vuelvas te iré a ver al teatro – dijo Ritzy tratando de animarla un poco a lo cual Camille solo lo abrazo y acto seguido lo beso en la boca cosas que Ritzy correspondió inmediatamente – muy bien mejor me voy antes de que la prensa saque un escándalo entre la afamada bailarina de dagas de Aguasturbias y el héroe asesino de ciudad de Bandle – dijo Ritzy con un tono bromista – muy bien entonces cuídate mi joven teniente – dijo Camille un poco juguetona – también tu mi dulce bailarina – regreso el juego de palabras mientras se retiraba por donde venia

PDV de Camille

"muy bien hora de ir a la conferencia y a firmar esos autógrafos que tanto quieren mis admiradores en Bandle" pensaba Camille mientras caminaba al centro del parque donde ya la esperaban los reporteros y los admiradores de Camille en un área cercada y bien custodiada por fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad –señorita Camille ¿Dónde será su próxima presentación?- pregunto un reportero mientras ella firmaba un autógrafo -diría que en mi ciudad natal y después me trasladare por primera vez a Zaun aunque desearía quedarme más tiempo aquí – respondió Camille – señorita Camille ¿tendrá algún nuevo truco bajo la manga en su próxima presentación? – Pregunto otro reportero – no quiero arruinar la sorpresa – respondió de manera calma mientras firmaba rápidamente tres libretillas que tenía en frente – señorita Camille ¿puede revelarnos algún secreto suyo para ser como usted? – pregunto otra reportera – entrenamiento, buena alimentación y descanso suficiente para la máxima efectividad aunque claro no viene mal darse un gustito de vez en cuando siempre y cuando no se caiga en una mala costumbre – respondió con algo de entusiasmo ya que sentía que esa pregunta era para ayudar a los demás – señorita Camille ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre el joven al que una persona vio reunirse con usted?- esa pregunta dejo un poco helada a la malabarista ya que no se esperaba algo así "enserio me habrán visto" pensó Camille mientras formulaba una respuesta – no tengo nada que decir, solo un crítico dándome los detalles del espectáculo de anoche nada importante – respondió Camille con una sonrisa de tranquilidad casi invisible – señorita Camille una última pregunta ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre su inminente ingreso a la liga de leyendas? – Pregunto un periodista con el escudo del diario de la justicia en su uniforme – solo espero marcar una diferencia para Valoran la cual espero sea usada para bien, quiero proteger y ayudar a las personas tanto para cosas simples como para tiempos difíciles así que en pocas palabras estoy muy emocionada por entrar ya que luego de Demacia la academia de la guerra es mi próxima parada – respondió con una sonrisa más grande a la anterior mostrando su alegría por lo cual dio por finalizada la rueda de prensa luego de firmar el ultimo autógrafo de un pequeño niño yordle que logro colarse de pura suerte al frente del alboroto.

PDV de Ritzy.

Ritzy caminaba con calma a través de las calles de la ciudad pensando en el final de su semana libre ya que al día siguiente regresaría al cuartel de los asesinos a entrenar a nuevos reclutas para proteger la ciudad y realizar misiones clasificadas como ultra secretas que el gobierno les encargara, sin darse cuenta llego antes de lo planeado a casa por lo que abrió la puerta y entro – Tristana ya llegue perdona la tardanza – aviso Ritzy quien se dirigía a la sala para sentarse en el sillón y caer dormido pero algo lo detuvo al llamar su atención, un trozo de papel con algo anotado en el " _voz de Tristana_ Ritzy regresare mañana a casa tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y por suerte lo van a transmitir, pon la antena en 37°N 24°E para ver el evento al que me llamaron, espero que también no hayas hecho un cochinero como la ultima vez por lo que quiero que te cuides. Tristana, posdata: si el gobierno algún día te envía a un evento como este ojala que nos toque luchar juntos" luego de leer la nota completa corrió hacia la sala y puso la antena en la posición indicada y prendió el televisor cuanto antes – y aquí estamos luego del corte comercial en la batalla de Ciudad de Bandle vs Zaun en la serie de exhibición de la liga de leyendas, ciudad de Bandle lleva la ventaja con los carriles superior e inferior controlados por completo mientras que Zaun acaba de obtener la mejora del barón nashor y cinco acumulaciones del dragón por lo que van muy iguales y se dirigen a la última batalla en el carril central la cual puede decidir la partida completa y aquí va de nuevo el listado de participantes por la ciudad de Bandle vienen Teemo el explorador veloz, Rumble la amenaza mecánica, Poppy la embajadora de hierro, Amumu la momia triste y Tristana la artillera megling y por Zaun vienen Singed el químico loco, Warwick el cazador sanguinario, Viktor el heraldo mecánico, y el dúo extraño de Twitch la rata mutante y Jinx la bala perdida, y comienza la batalla final con el combo dual de Amumu y Rumble Equilibrador – Maldición de la Momia Triste haciendo resonar el campo de batalla con todo eliminando casi de inmediato a los dos tiradores pero logran salir con vida por muy poco, Singed carga contra la momia mientras que Viktor carga su Transferencia de Potencia para atacar pero llega Teemo y ciega a tiempo al heraldo para salvar a Amumu PERO QUE ES ESO Jinx vuelve al combate y de 4 disparos críticos elimina a Teemo de la batalla, algo me dice que Tristana está furiosa y prepara su Carga Explosiva para acabar con Jinx la cual escapa por muy poco pero BUUUMMM explota la carga y Jinx es eliminada de la batalla, Twitch carga su RA-TA-TA-TA para eliminar a Rumble pero su Escudo de Chatarra lo salva de morir y sale a tiempo del radio de alcance de Contaminar pero aparece Warwick por detrás y con su Opresión Infinita activa el sistema de ejeccion del Robot de la amenaza mecánica y se va, se va, se va, se va, se fue pero regresa y cae de espalda y con el trasero en llamas, Amumu se lanza a la acción y detiene a Warwick para que Tristana acabe con Viktor con su Salto Cohete y a Twitch con Tiro Destructor dejando a Singed listo para pelear y con su Rastro de Veneno activo carga contra la pequeña yordle la cual trata de alejarse PERO LLEGA POPPY y lo impala contra un muro con su Carga Heroica y fija de pura suerte a Warwick como blanco de su Inmunidad Diplomática y nada la puede parar dejando a Singed casi muerto pero se aleja y le deja el asesinato a Tristana anotándose un cuádruple y preparándose para acabar con Warwick, Amumu no soporta más y es asesinado por el Cazador dejando a Poppy y Tristana a su suerte Poppy carga contra él y lo impala pero un velo de banshee oportunamente cargado lo salva y con su Zarpazo Implacable la daña de forma grave y acaba rápido con ella pero no sin antes recibir daños extremos por parte de su Golpe Devastador y aquí llega la parte final de la batalla a todo o nada Warwick contra Tristana la cual comienza con la Carga Explosiva de Trist, Warwick carga como puede contra la yordle pero logra disparar 5 tiros antes de que se acerque y prepara su Salto Cohete dejándolo críticamente herido, trata de huir pero el alcance de Boomer lo deja helado y le anota un pentakill, logra derribar el central a tiempo y comienza a atacar las torretas del nexo las cuales estallan por sus Cargas Explosivas y ahora apunta al nexo el cual estalla dándole la victoria a la Ciudad de Bandle y calificándola en la final de la serie de exhibición la cual será transmitida en tres días en la batalla final Jonia VS Ciudad de Bandle por lo que estén pendientes de todo aquí en el canal de la liga soy Aaron Mitchel y les deseo buena noche y que se la pasen bien – cuando termino la pelea Ritzy apago el televisor y se fue a la cama para descansar y estar listo para el día siguiente mientras seguía aun con la euforia de ver a Tristana pelear de esa manera cayo rendido por el pensamiento de que pasaría si el fuera invitado a participar en esa liga de leyendas.


	12. Chapter 12

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 11: Sorpresa inesperada

La mañana siguiente.

Ritzy se estaba uniformando en su habitación para irse al cuartel, estaba algunos minutos a punto de llegar tarde por lo que solo tomo unas galletas y salió corriendo para evitar una sanción por parte de sus superiores los cuales podían llegar a ser bastante crueles con soldados de rango capitán para arriba y más aun con los tenientes por lo que con galleta en la boca, uniforme puesto y equipo en la mochila corrió directamente al cuartel militar de la ciudad de Bandle para marcar su tarjeta y partir al ala de los asesinos.

3 minutos después.

Ritzy ya estaba en frente del cuartel por lo que corrió más rápido y logro entrar a tiempo, marco la tarjeta y camino con más calma a su área de trabajo. El ala de los asesinos a primera vista no era nada fuera de lo normal en los estándares del ejército pero por dentro era algo bastante novedoso, tenía una zona de entrenamiento para combate cambiante (selva, desierto, tundra, ciudad, etc), un gimnasio para lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, un campo de tiro con armería, un centro para practica de escalado, una sala de conferencias y un área común que tenía todas las necesidades y algunos lujillos por ahí para el disfrute de los soldados que tenían su tiempo de descanso y un montonal de instructores listos para enseñar a grupos de entr soldados por vez en las instalaciones por lo que Ritzy tomo su lugar como relevo del instructor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo enseñando lo básico en este caso desarme – muy bien chicos hoy pasaremos a las habilidades de desarme, cada uno tome el arma de cuerpo a cuerpo con que se sienta más cómodo y fórmese – ordeno Ritzy al equipo el cual trajo un hacha de mano, un cuchillo de combate, unas cuchillas de brazo, unos guantes – garra y un bastón – muy bien chicos ahora atáquenme – ordeno Ritzy de nuevo por lo que comenzó la ofensiva por un soldado armado con su bastón el cual le fue arrebatado justo cuando lanzo un golpe descendente – eliminado – dijo Ritzy mientras se ponía en guardia con su cuchillo en mano solo para que se lanzaran los soldados con el hacha y las garras los cuales también fueron desarmados, el primero recibió un golpe del mango del cuchillo de Ritzy en la mano mandando a volar el hacha y cayendo de pura suerte en la caja de armas mientras que el otro lanzo un zarpazo y preparo un golpe al pecho con las garras pero la primera le fue arrebatada de un salto y un agarre por detrás dejando solo una en la mano del soldado y perdiéndola justo cuando Ritzy lo derribo con un barrido – los dos eliminados – dijo Ritzy y recibiendo un salto por parte del soldado con el cuchillo el cual estaba listo para noquear al teniente con su arma pero justo cuando lanzo el golpe Ritzy le tomo el brazo y lo lanzo al suelo dejándolo aturdido y sacándole el arma de la mano – eliminado – dijo Ritzy dejando solo a una joven soldado armada con los guantes – garra la cual estaba en guardia pero temblorosa y con un último suspiro de valor salto sobre Ritzy el cual esperaba que se quedase allí para desarmarla fácilmente pero resulto ser una pelea más difícil aun en el que Ritzy al bloquear un golpe central de la una de las garras perdió de vista la otra y le fue arrebatado su cuchillo – eliminado teniente – dijo la joven la cual se puso firme cuando el teniente volteo su vista a ella – muy buen trabajo cadete así es como se debe desarmar, distrayendo al oponente para que aparte su atención de su propia arma y luego quitársela ya sea para usarla en su contra o dejarlo indefenso así que muy buen trabajo a todos y termino su sesión aquí pueden retirarse a su siguiente sesión – dijo Ritzy motivando a su grupo el cual solo saludo y salió del campo de entrenamiento, mientras estos salían entro un especialista con un citatorio del alcalde – teniente Ayane un aviso del alcalde, lo necesita en su oficina para hablar de una misión para usted, no tengo los detalles solo sé que ira con sus compañeros de equipo de la misión anterior y con otros dos yordles – dijo el soldado el cual entrego el papel en manos de su teniente – muchas gracias soldado puede retirarse – dijo Ritzy el cual solo recibió un saludo y se fue "¿para qué me necesitara el alcalde esta vez?" se pregunto Ritzy el cual salió del área de entrenamiento directo a la alcaldía para ver que sucedía esta vez.

20 minutos después.

Ritzy había llegado a la alcaldía y al ser reconocido como una fuerza del gobierno se le permitió entrar sin aclarar motivo, solo le pidieron su identificación a lo cual el accedió y fue directamente a la oficina del alcalde donde estaban sus compañeros para su próxima misión – recibí su mensaje alcalde ¿pasa algo? – Pregunto Ritzy al alcalde mientras tomaba asiento en el medio de los yordles citados – Ritzy creo que no te enteraste así que te explicare todo desde el inicio… desde hacía ya un tiempo ciudad de Bandle junto con otras ciudades – estado firmaron un acuerdo de cese al fuego y nació de ahí la liga de leyendas para evitar una insurrección o levantamiento armado propiciado principalmente por Noxus y Demacia, cada ciudad que firmo el tratado envió representantes que se convertirían en campeones los cuales lucharían por mantener la paz en cada ciudad – estado de Valoran y por eso lo traje aquí teniente… para proteger esa paz tan frágil que existe actualmente por lo que viajara hacia la academia de la guerra acompañado por 4 de nuestros campeones Teemo, Tristana, Rumble y Ziggs por lo que le deseo suerte en llegar a la academia de la guerra y pasar el juicio para convertirse en campeón, si lo consigue peleara en la final del demostrativo de la liga contra Jonia por lo que le deseo suerte tanto para una cosa como para la otra – dijo el alcalde explicando y animando a Ritzy el cual acepto con gusto la misión y luego de regresar a casa a recoger sus pertenencias se encontró con todos en la estación de trenes para dirigirse a la academia – ¿chicos cual es nuestro tren? – pregunto Ritzy ya que era su primera vez viajando fuera de las montañas Sablepiedra y no sabía nada – sobre eso eeh… - hablo Tristana algo nerviosa – ¿olvidaste comprar los boletos? – pregunto Teemo algo molesto –como ¿yo? No no no no no – dijo Tristana pero entonces Rumble llego y con una carta – Chicos perdonen por la tardanza pero llego correo de la liga – dijo Rumble tratando de recuperar el aliento pues era un largo trayecto desde su taller hasta la estación de trenes – ¿y qué dice? – Pregunto Ziggs – dice que ahora la liga cuenta con trenes gratuitos para campeones e invocadores los cuales vienen con todo para hacer sentir al campeón como rey y para ello solo necesitamos traer nuestras identificaciones y ellos las revisaran inmediatamente para corroborar que son miembros de la academia por lo que si no traemos identificación tendremos que pagar boleto en clase normal – dijo Rumble el cual volteo a ver a Ritzy el cual estaba algo pálido - ¿Ritzy pasa algo? – Pregunto Ziggs – ¿qué pasa si uno es enviado con otros campeones pero no pertenece a la liga? – Pregunto Ritzy algo temeroso de no poder llegar a la academia y cumplir su misión – debes traer un documento, carta o algo que muestre que fuiste enviado por alguna ciudad – estado y mostrar el asunto en el – dijo Rumble tratando de calmar a Ritzy el cual se acordó de que traía la carta consigo y logro tranquilizarse hasta que llegara el tren y con carta en mano logro entrar, el tren esperaba 10 minutos entre parada y parada para que los pasajeros se instalaran ya que en este caso era un dia de viaje desde la ciudad de Bandle hasta la Academia de la guerra por lo que buscaron algunos camarotes, Ziggs compartiría habitación con Rumble mientras que por la relación que se llegaría a calificar como de hermanos Ritzy compartiría habitación con Tristana y Teemo como tenía algunas cosas privadas con las que trabajar dormiría solo en una habitación más grande, una vez instalados se dirigieron al comedor para platicar y comer algo pues los nervios afloraban por el hecho de que Ritzy trataría de convertirse en campeón y si lo lograba entonces también la final del demostrativo estaría encima de sus hombros ya que le aseguraron un lugar en esa batalla y Jonia si había logrado vencer a las Islas de las Sombras entonces no había duda de que serian un oponente bastante difícil – ¿y bien como han ido las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos eh Ritzy? – Pregunto Ziggs ya que no sabía cómo ha estado todo – todo bien, la ciudad está a salvo, hay buena industria, las caravanas circulan tranquilas, nada nuevo que reportar – dijo Ritzy mientras comía un plato de pescado – vaya de seguro es aburrido ser tu ahora mismo – dijo Rumble con la boca llena por un sándwich de tamaño jumbo – en realidad no en el cuartel estoy entrenando a nuevos asesinos que quieran proteger a su ciudad y por lo que veo todos ellos están capacitados física y mentalmente para hacer el trabajo pero aun les falta aprender técnica y mejorar montones de cosas pero creo que para dentro de 3 meses tendremos nuestro primer escuadrón listo para la acción – respondió Ritzy – algo pensativo ya que enviar yordles en misiones así exige que tengan un gran entrenamiento psicológico para soportar por mucho tiempo estar solos, cosa que en caso de no detectar esa capacidad luego del entrenamiento son eliminados de la base de datos de la unidad de asesinos y regresados a sus casas, cosa que no ha pasado aun pero que posiblemente suceda – aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a Bandle por primera vez – dijo Tristana apoyada en la mesa y con un licuado a un lado – si la verdad que no me esperaba que te dejara quedarte, cuando me contó todo lo que paso estaba en el cuartel a punto de ser desplegado para detener a los terroristas y enserio no puedo creer que solo un joven humano con una espada, una daga y una pistola acabara por si solo con la mayor parte de ellos y sin ser detectado – dijo Teemo terminándose una crema de hongos – y debiste ver lo que le paso a su líder como lo partí por la mitad con un solo tajo de mi espada – dijo Ritzy algo eufórico por recordar esa noche en la que salvo una ciudad entera – algo extraño que vi en eso fue un brillo azul en las hojas de tus armas Ritzy, ¿de casualidad estarán imbuidas con magia? – Pregunto Trist luego de terminarse el licuado – no lo sé, ni siquiera me percate de ese brillo que dices – dijo Ritzy algo confundido – bueno pues estamos llenos y casi llegamos a Piltover por lo que sería una buena idea ir a dormir de una vez – dijo Teemo algo cansado – nosotros aprovecharemos que seguimos en territorio de Bandle e iremos al bar, hoy es noche de karaoke por lo que veo – dijo Tristana algo emocionada – vale también me animo - - y yo también – dijeron Rumble y Ziggs con espacio para algunos tragos – te conozco Trist no podrás ni caminar cuando salgamos así que mejor voy con ustedes en caso de que alguno se pase de copas - dijo Ritzy levantándose – muy bien procuren no tomar mucho – advirtió Teemo el cual ya estaba parado – claro me tomare una por ti amigo – dijo Ritzy en la puerta al bar esperando al resto y sin mucho esperar todos entraron juntos a divertirse.

4 horas después.

Ritzy llegaba un poco mareado y cargando a una ebria Tristana en ropa interior pues que de los tragos que se metió término haciendo el baile del tubo y mientras ella hacia sus locuras Rumble busca pelea con algunos invocadores y Ziggs trataba de prender una bomba pequeña sin acertar a la mecha siendo Ritzy el único sobrio o al menos el único que no se paso de copas por lo que trato de ayudar a ponerse la pijama y la recostó en su cama y luego de arroparla se tiro en la suya para descansar pues mañana comenzaría su juicio para convertirse en campeón de la liga de leyendas


	13. Chapter 13

Guerra interdimencional

Capitulo 12: Llegada.

Algunas horas de sueño después.

Ritzy se había levantado tranquilo pues no había tomado tanto por lo que solo entro al pequeño cuarto de baño del camarote y procedió a lavarse la cara para sacarse la pequeña resaca que tenia, para cuando salió Tristana se había levantado con un aspecto terrible y todavía muy mareada por lo que no hiso ni el intento de levantarse – Vaya Trist te ves fatal – dijo Ritzy con un tono de burla y con la cara algo húmeda – ¿tú crees? – dijo Tristana de manera sarcástica – no pero al menos te la pasaste muy bien en el bar luego de 15 tragos te pusiste a bailar como cabaretera animando la fiesta – dijo Ritzy todavía burlándose de ella – te apuesto a que nadie acabo peor que yo – contesto Tristana – de hecho si, la sherif y su compañera se pasaron de copas y andaban muy amorosas entre sí, Rumble casi es expulsado de la liga y Ziggs casi vuela el tren en pedacitos, en pocas palabras lo tuyo no es nada – dijo Ritzy casi temblando por lo que pudo ser aquella noche – muy bien Ritzy déjame dormir un rato mas y luego voy al comedor a ver si así se me baja la resaca – dijo Tristana tratando de acomodarse de nuevo – te traeré una pastilla cuando vuelva contesto Ritzy con un pie fuera del camarote dirigiéndose a ver cómo estaban sus compañeros llegando a ver primero a Rumble el cual tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza – ¿la resaca también te afecto eh Rumble? – pregunto Ritzy – no te imaginas, no vuelvo a beber cerca de los invocadores jamás – dijo Rumble el cual luego aplico un poco mas de presión por el dolor de cabeza que sufría mientras que Ziggs salía del camarote de forma tranquila lo que era extraño pues se había tomado por si solo el equivalente al contenido de un barril cervecero – ¿hombre Ziggs como haces para no tener resaca luego de tomarte casi 45 tragos? – pregunto Rumble luego de calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza – siempre vengo preparado para algo así – dijo Ziggs mientras sacaba un estuche de su bolsillo – en Piltover desarrollamos una medicina nueva para reducir los efectos de la resaca por medio de la sintetizacion de enzimas que destruyen el alcohol y viene con instrucciones detalladas para evitar una sobredosis – dijo Ziggs mientras retomaba su pertenencia – GUAU debe ser increíble vivir en Piltover – dijo Ritzy – nah ni tanto es muy elitista en algunas cosas más aparte el trafico que hay, pero al menos la paga en la academia yordle es muy buena – dijo Ziggs el cual se quedo viendo a la ventana hasta que un parlante lo saco de sus pensamientos – Próxima parada Academia de Guerra pasajeros con este destino favor de prepararse para descender del tren – ese fue el aviso para que todos salieran a por sus cosas y se dispusieran a salir en breve, Rumble busco sus cosas y fue al hangar del tren para buscar algo, Ziggs irrumpió en el cuarto de Teemo para darle el aviso y empacar mientras que Ritzy recogía las cosas de Tristana y las suyas y la trataba de despertar pero al ver que no podía cargo las cosas y llevo a Trist como si de un bebe se tratase para luego encontrarse en la entrada del tren – ¿y Rumble? Ya casi bajamos y no aparece – dijo Ritzy – tranquilo solo fue a buscar su máquina de guerra ¿Por qué crees que lo llaman la Amenaza Mecánica? – dijo Teemo tratando de recolocar a Ritzy hasta que la puerta se abrió y todos salieron, Ritzy tardo un poco pues iba como una mula de carga entre Tristana las cosas de ella y las suyas era un completo alboroto por lo que cuando bajo se alegro de ver la máquina de Rumble en la cual metió a Trist junto con sus maletas y mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a sus dormitorios él buscaba la cámara de juicios donde probaría tener lo necesario para convertirse en campeón de la liga, en ello mientras observaba maravillado el lugar tropezó con un hombre de pecho desnudo y casco de acero incrustado con gemas, en su mano una espada con incrustaciones el cual se volteo buscando al gracioso, para cuando vio a Ritzy el había encontrado a su presa – quieres problemas pequeñejo por que si te quieres meter conmigo de esta no sales – dijo el hombre apuntando su espada al pecho de Ritzy el cual en un movimiento rápido desenfundo su cuchillo y alejo la espada para luego saltar hacia atrás y desenfundar la suya – así me gusta renacuajo ven y pelea – insulto el hombre el cual cargo dando vueltas con su espada mientras Ritzy cargo con sus armas en posición de desarme a lo cual ambos chocaron y comenzaron un enfrentamiento desde cerca el cual se veía muy premeditado, mientras algunos curioso venían a ver el alboroto una flecha de hielo salió de entre la gente deteniendo al hombre y ralentizando a Ritzy – ¿Tryndamere enserio estas buscando problemas de nuevo? – dijo una mujer con un arco tallado de hielo – ahora no mujer estoy tratando de despellejar a este enano – dijo el tipo llamado Tryndamere el cual se disponía a atacar hasta que le cortaron el paso, otro arquero pero este tenía un aspecto algo demoníaco – gracias Varus – agradeció la arquera al demonio – de nada su alteza – agradeció el agradecimiento solo para irse "alteza ¡no me digan que este tipo es rey de algún lugar!" pensó Ritzy mientras se levantaba tratando de quitarse el frio de encima - ¿estás bien joven? – Pregunto la arquera – si estoy bien gracias, soy Ritzy Ayane, teniente de las fuerzas armadas de Ciudad de Bandle y aspirante a campeón de la liga – dijo Ritzy en posición de reverencia – no es necesaria tanta formalidad, soy Ashe. La Arquera de Hielo y líder de los Avarosan en Freljord – se presento Ashe de forma cortes a Ritzy el cual se levanto – disculpe ¿de casualidad no sabrá dónde queda la cámara de juicios? – pregunto Ritzy a lo cual Ashe acepto dirigirlo.

10 minutos después.

El lugar era increíble, desde los campos hasta la cafetería y otras áreas de la academia estaban creados con un estilo bastante detallado pero a la vez sobrio pues no habían mas adornos o decoraciones que las necesarias y por ultimo llegaron a la cámara donde Ashe dejo a Ritzy siendo este ultimo el que entro a la cámara la cual estaba muy obscura y solo iluminada por la luz de la puerta la cual se cerró dejando el lugar totalmente a obscuras "bien si estaré así en mi juicio lo mejor es que me ponga cómodo" pensó Ritzy mientras se recostaba en el suelo para luego despertar en su antigua casa – Ritzy recuerda que tienes que tienes que poner trampas en el bosque para que durante la noche tengamos pieles listas para recoger – "esa voz ¡¿será el!?" al voltear a ver vio a su padre el cual estaba dejando unas trampas junto a la pared de su cuarto, el no pudo resistir el ver de nuevo a su padre a lo cual de un salto se levanto de la cama y antes de que él se fuera lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -¿Ritzy?- hablo el padre de Ritzy sorprendido – papá perdóname por haber sido un irresponsable todos estos años, por hacerte tanto daño a ti y a mamá – dijo Ritzy al borde de las lagrimas a lo cual su padre lo separo – no necesitas disculparte, eres nuestro hijo y te amamos sin importar como seas – dijo el padre antes de reanudar el abrazo, para cuando terminaron algo vino a la mente de Ritzy "no puede ser las trampas, mi padre, todo está pasando de nuevo, debo detener esto ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad para corregir mi error, pero no les puedo decir nada si no tengo evidencia así que pondré las trampas en dirección a su ruta de desplazamiento para poder tener pruebas" pensó Ritzy a lo cual tomo las trampas y su escopeta que tenía guardada en un gabinete y salió corriendo al bosque donde llegaron los atacantes y puso las trampas a modo de defensas para luego explorar el área donde creía se encontraban " los encontré, esta vez no será tan fácil vencernos" pensó Ritzy regresando a la aldea donde alerto a todos del peligro inminente a lo cual todos los aldeanos se prepararon para la batalla, tomando espadas y guadañas, arcos y rifles y armando trincheras para recibir al enemigo el cual al cabo de un rato se presento en las defensas, se vieron un momento estudiándose mutuamente mientras los fusileros preparaban sus rifles los peleadores desenfundaban sus armas y algunos tiradores se preparaban para pelear desde cerca, para cuando la batalla estallo los asaltantes cargaron con todas sus tropas de avanzadilla mientras los fusileros de Freeheist disparaban a los blancos más vulnerables marcando el inicio de una guerra contra la ciudad de Bandle iniciando con sus aliados más fuertes, la batalla era cruenta y sangrienta mientras cazadores y asaltantes se disparaban y golpeaban, las trampas de Ritzy lograron asegurar bajas valiosas algo salió mal, un asaltante lanzo una carga explosiva la cual voló un edificio hiriendo a varios cazadores entre ellos los padres de Ritzy – PAPÁ. MAMÁ – grito Ritzy mientras se dirigía a su lado, habían sido alcanzados por una estela de metralla y no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida – Ritzy acércate – lo llamo la madre – antes de partir al otro mundo hay algo que queremos que sepas – hablaba la madre mientras tomaba su collar y se lo daba a Ritzy – biológicamente no eres nuestro hijo, te encontramos a un lado de un camino hace 16 años, pero nosotros te queríamos como tal, no había rastro de tus padres pero si una especie de energía extraña pero aun así no te podíamos dejar solo así que te llevamos, te criamos y te cuidamos aun sin ser tus verdaderos padres – hablaba su madre mientras trataba de parar un sangrado – esa llave abre un armario en nuestra habitación, ábrelo y toma todo su contenido y pelea por salvar a la aldea hazlo por favor – dijo su madre exhalando su último aliento y Ritzy se fue su padre estaba inconsciente por la hemorragia pero mientras estaba lejos llego un joven con una armadura muy pesada y un mandoble – Mairon Ayane y Elois Ameranin que sorpresa verlos en este estado y suerte que siguen con algo de vida así podre desquitar lo que me hicieron hace tanto tiempo y después de matarlos su hijo será mi próxima presa esa pequeña peste no se interpondrá de nuevo en mi camino ese tal Ritzy – dijo el joven un viejo conocido de la aldea mientras sacaba un arma de doble cañón disparándoles en la cabeza y dirigiéndose tras su hijo el cual llego a casa y abrió el armario donde encontró todo su equipamiento, se armo y salió por el tejado a seguir la batalla, las fuerzas agresoras estaban agotándose de forma grave por lo que la moral de los cazadores estaba por las nubes y por ende cargaron contra ellos asesinando a cuantos pudieran, en eso apareció el joven que remato a los padres de Ritzy matando a 4 aldeanos mientras que Ritzy apareció de la nada matando a 8 hostiles alternando entre su cañón y sus armas de filo para luego verle la cara al líder de los asaltantes – al fin te vuelvo a ver Ayane – dijo el líder alzando su mandoble – seas quien seas acabas de cavar tu tumba – provoco Ritzy a su oponente – increíble que no me reconozcas pero eras un mocoso armado con un arco y un cuchillo que mato a mi familia cuando solo buscaban mantenerme soy ese ladrón que escapo – hablo el rival – jamás te conocí y mate a los tuyos por salvar a Camille ellos tuvieron la culpa – hablo Ritzy – aun así sabrás quien soy, toda Runaterra sabrá quién es Gexis el gran conquistador- grito para lanzarse sobre de Ritzy el cual esquivo el golpe y se lanzo con un golpe directo de su espada siendo bloqueada pero sin embargo Gexis olvido la primera regla del combate cuerpo a cuerpo no pierdas de vista tu arma, en ese momento Ritzy lo desarmo con su cuchillo y lo apuñalo con su espada dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose – todo termino – dijo Ritzy a punto de ejecutarlo con sus filos los cuales estaban brillando de un color azul al ser imbuidas con mana - solo dime una cosa antes de matarme Ayane – hablo Gexis aun desangrándose - ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la liga? – Pregunto Gexis – para proteger Valoran de gente como tú, gente como la que destruyo mi aldea y ataco a la ciudad de Bandle por eso me quiero unir a la liga – contesto Ritzy imbuyendo de más mana sus armas -¿Qué se siente exponer tu mente? – volvió a preguntar Gexis antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo -¡¿Qué!?- dijo Ritzy antes de reaparecer en la cámara, esta vez estaba iluminada y había un grupo de hombres con túnicas moradas los cuales recibieron a Ritzy – felicidades has pasado el juicio para convertirte en un campeón, actualmente se necesitan de héroes fuertes y valientes para proteger a Valoran y has demostrado ser esa persona, ahora eres un campeón oficial. Ritzy. El Héroe Asesino – dijo un invocador mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par revelando el complejo de la academia de la guerra el cual era mucho más grande de lo que le había mostrado Ashe por lo que salió a encontrarse con sus compañeros y contarles lo sucedido.


	14. Chapter 14

Guerra interdimensional

Capitulo 13: Primer Despliegue.

Ritzy había salido de la cámara de juicios con más preguntas que respuestas: ¿de donde era?, ¿Quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres?, ¿Quién es Gexis y para quien trabaja? Entre otras.  
Pero mientras debía ir a dar una vuelta por la academia y buscar su habitación para luego descansar y reportarle el éxito de su juicio al alcalde, sin embargo antes de pensar en buscar su habitación sintió algo, su estomago rugió señal de que tenía hambre por lo que se dirigió a buscar la cafetería en su camino había visto mucha gente con las mismas capuchas que llevaban los invocadores que lo recibieron en la cámara pero también vio a otros individuos muy distintos el uno del otro, desde un hombre de piel azul con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo hasta un hombre-perro que iba vestido con una armadura dorada lo cual desato un poco la curiosidad del joven a lo cual decidió acercarse a él y pedirle indicaciones – emmm disculpe – dijo Ritzy con algo de nervios a lo cual el perro volteo a ver – ¿que necesitas joven? – Hablo por fin el perro – ¿podría indicarme por donde queda la cafetería de favor? Es mi primer día y aun no conozco el lugar – pregunto Ritzy – claro, sería un placer – dijo el hombre-perro guiándolo hacia la cafetería – dijiste que es tu primer día ¿no es así? – Le pregunto el perro – si así es – contesto Ritzy – ¿hmmm invocador o campeón? – volvió a preguntar el perro – campeón señor, me llamo Ritzy Ayane y mi título es el Héroe Asesino – contesto Ritzy – excelente yo soy Nasus el Curador de las Arenas y espero que algún día nos toque luchar juntos en los campos de la justicia – contesto Nasus en lo que habían alcanzado la cafetería y luego de despedirse se dirigió a buscar un plato para servirse su comida a lo cual agarro algo de carne, papas hervidas en jugo de pollo y el especial del día: Espagueti a la boloñesa, se sentó a comer de forma tranquila en lo que pensaba sobre lo sucedido en el juicio hasta que llego Tristana y le salto en la espalda – Trist ya bájate que aun me duele ese brazo por cargarte a ti y a tus cosas – dijo Ritzy algo molesto pero a la vez divertido – bien Ritzy y supe lo que paso, ya eres un campeón verdadero y por ello quiero felicitarte – dijo Trist bajando de su espalda y sentándose al frente de Ritzy – la verdad no es tan feliz el suceso – dijo Ritzy bajando su tenedor -¿a qué te refieres? Eres un campeón de la liga oficialmente y luego de la final del demostrativo harán tu ceremonia, deberías estar feliz – pregunto Tristana algo extrañada ya que él no era así, normalmente el habría planeado una fiesta en su cuarto (si es que lo encontraba) y probablemente acabaría muy ebrio pero ahora se veía deprimido, como si le hubiese caído un enorme trozo de metal sobre sus hombros y le arrojasen una cubeta de agua helada con todo y hielos – no lo sé, es solo que el juicio me dejo más preguntas que respuestas – respondió Ritzy - ¿sabes si los invocadores pueden ver los recuerdos de la gente que murió hace tiempo? – pregunto Ritzy tratando de esclarecer sus dudas – creo que sí, esos magos son verdaderamente poderosos por lo que todo es posible con ellos – contesto Tristana dándole luz verde a una nueva misión que llevaría en secreto: Investigar de donde viene y de ser posible buscar respuestas de por qué lo abandonaron o al menos si lo abandonaron – pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, termínate tu comida y luego te enseñare el ala de Bandle donde hay una habitación especial para ti – ordeno Tristana a Ritzy el cual sin rechistar se comió todo lo que tenia y se dirigieron al ala de Bandle. El ala de los yordles era bastante espaciosa, inclusive para él, en ella había al menos unas 14 puertas las cuales intuía eran de sus compatriotas los cuales estaban preparando algunas cosas y metiéndolas en una de las habitaciones por lo que Ritzy sospecho – ahora quiero que cierres los ojos Ritzy y tomes mi mano – dijo Tristana haciendo sentir a Ritzy incomodo, no por agarrarle la mano por que su relación era como de hermanos sino por lo de cerrar los ojos ya que en el entrenamiento que tanto el incito a sus soldados a llevar a cabo así como el mismo lo hacía sentir en una trampa pero el sabia que ella jamás le haría algo así por lo que se dejo llevar por la sorpresa y obedeció y mientras ella lo guiaba él iba detrás con algo de inquietud.

PDV de Tristana.

"ojala él no se dé cuenta de la sorpresa que entre todos le daremos, al menos hubo suerte para que el instituto pusiera la habitación de Ritzy como un área de fiestas por lo que será una bienvenida que jamás olvidara"

PDV normal.

La puerta se abrió y todo estaba a obscuras – ahora abre los ojos Ritzy – dijo Tristana a lo cual él los abrió y no veía nada para después ser cegado unos momentos por la luz prendida de forma repentina -¡SORPREZA! – gritaron todos los campeones de Bandle en el cuarto el cual parecía más bien un salón de fiestas con mucha comida, bebidas, algunos instrumentos musicales, en fin todo lo necesario para la fiesta más grande de Valoran por lo que la fiesta comenzó apenas llego el invitado de honor al cual todos felicitaron y le regalaron alguna que otra cosa pequeña a excepción de Heimerdinger que le regalo una caja de proyectiles de electro los cuales eran mejores para su cañón que los de plomo o hierro y luego de los regalos empezó la verdadera fiesta con todos los yordles desperdigados de un lado a otro, mientras Ritzy veía los instrumentos y tomo una guitarra, tres de sus amigos sabían que iba a hacer y decidieron ayudarlo Rumble tomando una batería, Ziggs un bajo y Tristana un piano y empezaron a tocar para animar la fiesta.(echen a andar la canción de Feuer Frei de Rammstein) mientras ellos tocaban afuera se estaba juntando un tumulto de gente que estaba escuchando la música que emanaba de ahí y algunos hasta agitaban la cabeza por el ritmo que tenia, mientras que los yordles estaban dentro escuchando y coreando algunas partes de la canción por lo que tocaron con mas fervor para luego terminar con dos cohetes y el escupellamas del robot de batalla de Rumble, todos aplaudieron y regresaron a sus cosas, Ritzy fue a buscar algo de comer ya que tocar algo de esa forma le había abierto el apetito aun después de lo que se atasco hace un rato en la cafetería.

4 horas después.

La fiesta se había acabado, los bocadillos se habían terminado, había un desastre en el suelo y algunos de los yordles salieron bastante ebrios por lo que dieron por terminada la fiesta y regresaron a sus respectivos departamentos dejando a Ritzy solo con Teemo el cual le estaba enseñando sobre como cambiar el aspecto de su habitación a lo cual capto a la primera por lo que salió con Teemo a la puerta y luego de despedirlo hiso lo que le había explicado y cambio todo, el basural había desaparecido, el departamento había cambiado de forma y tenía todo tipo de cosas las cuales el siempre quiso pero en la aldea jamás pudo obtener pero estaba cansado en ese momento por lo que se tiro a la cama King size y se quedo dormido para al dia siguiente pelear en la final del demostrativo.

La mañana siguiente.

PDV del comentarista.

Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a esta emisión soy Aaron Mitchel y hoy les traemos la final del demostrativo de la liga de leyendas, en esta batalla no solo pelearan los mejores equipos de este año sino que también tendremos el honor de conocer a la nueva arma secreta de la ciudad de Bandle y aquí entran los campeones: Carril superior de Bandle Teemo. El explorador veloz, Carril superior de Jonia: Wukong. El Rey de los Monos. Carril central de Bandle: Rumble. La Amenaza Mecanica. Carril central de Jonia. Yasuo. El Imperdonable. Tirador de Bandle: Tristana. La Artillera Megling. Tirador de Jonia: Varus. La Flecha del Castigo. Soporte de Bandle: Ziggs. El Experto en Hexplosivos. Soporte de Jonia: Karma. la Iluminada. Junglero de Jonia: Maestro Yi. La Espada Wuju y lo mejor para el final, el nuevo campeón de la ciudad de Bandle. Junglero de Bandle: Ritzy. El Héroe Asesino. Hoy comienza la final del demostrativo y esperemos a ver qué equipo vence en esta batalla.

PDV normal.

Ritzy había comprado un machete de cazador, algunas pociones de vida y un tótem centinela para ir y asaltar su jungla, se quedo viendo el terreno antes de salir y pelear "muy bien empieza la fiesta"


	15. Chapter 15

Guerra interdimensional

Capitulo 14: Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador.

-Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador- sonó la voz del anunciador de la batalla mientras Ritzy se dirigía a encontrarse con Teemo en la jungla occidental para iniciar la batalla – Treinta segundos para los súbditos – volvió a sonar la voz del anunciador – ¿Ritzy me escuchas? – hablo una voz en su cabeza en este caso su invocador el cual trataba de establecer un buen contacto con el asesino el cual volteo a ver a sus alrededores para encontrar la fuente de la voz – estoy en tu cabeza asesino, mi nombre es Serildia y seré tu invocadora en esta batalla por lo que quiero hacer unas pruebas para comprobar que el lazo neuronal sea estable – dijo la invocadora a lo cual Ritzy le cedió su cuerpo justo cuando apareció el grompo, Serildia mando a atacar al grompo junto a Teemo para probar su hechizo castigo el cual ejecuto al grompo dándole una mejora Ritzy la cual se adhirió a su piel – woa ¿Qué diablos es esto? – se pregunto Ritzy – se llama don del hongo venenoso el cual puede regresar el daño en forma de veneno a los atacantes – dijo la invocadora a lo cual luego lo mando al campamento de los lóbregos a los cuales los ejecuto sin castigo recibiendo heridas bastante considerables – pensé que pelear aquí sería más fácil – dijo Ritzy – eso es lo que todos creen – dijo Serildia la cual le ordeno tomar las dos botellas rojas de su cinturón, orden que Ritzy acato inmediatamente para ver qué pasaba y al cabo de un momento se sintió fortalecido – creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto – se dijo Ritzy mientras su invocadora sonreía y lo llevaba de campamento en campamento matando a los monstruos de la jungla y conseguir oro, Ritzy había vuelto a base ya llevando consigo una lagrima de la diosa, un cetro vampirico, un espadón y unas botas de rapidez además de una espada de acechador y añadió a su mochila una picacha y salió de nuevo – Ritzy atacan a Teemo – alerto Serildia a Ritzy el cual corrió lo más rápido posible al carril superior donde Teemo estaba siendo apaleado por Wukong el cual estaba a punto de liberar su Ciclon pero Ritzy llego por detrás y con un Desarme bien posicionado logro reducir a la mitad el castigo del que iba a recibir, luego de un par de golpes de Ritzy decidió dar el Golpe de Gracia, fracturo las rodillas de Wukong de dos tajos inmovilizándolo e imbuyo de mana sus armas para luego lanzar un devastador corte vertical el cual mato a Wukong de forma rápida – PRIMERA SANGRE – se escucho la voz del anunciador dando la noticia de la primera sangre a favor de Bandle, luego de ver que Teemo regresara a base seguro se dirigió a limpiar la oleada de súbitos para curarse y luego volver a base para comprar algo que ayudase a su equipo a ganar, cuando volvió cambio su lagrima y su picacha por un manamune el cual le daba cierta ventaja en esta batalla además de conseguir de suerte un saqueador de esencias para así poderse recuperar luego de ejecutar a un campeón enemigo con su Golpe de Gracia y salió a ayudar a sus compañeros de la línea inferior a tomar control de la torre

PDV de Tristana.

"Ritzy debe llegar cuanto antes, entre más tarde más fácil será para ellos eliminarnos, yo apenas puedo estar de pie y Ziggs casi no tiene mana por lo que si no llega tendremos que dejar la torre".

PDV normal.

Ritzy había entrado corriendo listo para ayudar a su equipo el cual estaba atrincherado y muy desgastado en su torre, no perdió tiempo y desarmo a Varus para luego disparar su Bomba de Estramonio en el suelo para asegurar su muerte la cual a causa del nivel de mana máximo de Ritzy y el daño del saqueador no duro mucho tiempo para luego darse la vuelta y dispararle a Karma antes de que esta crease un vinculo entre ellos dejándola malherida, sin embargo logro sellar el vinculo a tiempo para detener a Ritzy sin contar con el salto cohete de Tristana la cual cayó encima de ella y de un Tiro Destructor la asesino – más vale que regresen a base muchachos antes de que entre Maestro Yi y nos mate por lo débiles que quedamos – advirtió Ritzy solo para ver a Ziggs y a Tristana adelantarse a sus ordenes – ¿para qué me preocupo? – Se dijo Ritzy mientras regresaba a base para curarse y comprar – Ritzy tenemos problemas en el carril central – aviso la invocadora - ¿Cómo pero si Rumble puede fácilmente contra Yasuo?- pregunto Ritzy – Yasuo no es el problema,Yi embosco su carril. Esa fue la señal que Ritzy necesitaba para partir al carril central y ayudar a Rumble.

PDV de Rumble.

Rumble estaba mal herido y apenas enfriándose luego de la ofensiva de Yi el cual entro con todo y su Imparable listo arremetiendo contra Rumble el cual activo su Escudo de Chatarra y salió con vida por muy poco ya que el invocador de Yi se acobardo y lo dejo escapar, ahora estaba acabándose el efecto de su ultima poción de vida recuperando gran parte del daño recibido, aun tenía su Equilibrador disponible pero no podría meterse entre esos dos sin lamentarlo más adelante.

PDV normal.

Ritzy había llegado y vio los estragos causados por ambos jonios se traducían en una desventaja enorme para el equipo de Bandle y si no pensaba serian derrotados por lo que por medio de una conexión telepática (provista por los invocadores) aviso a Rumble de su plan y lo ejecutaron, Ritzy salto de la maleza desarmando a Yi y disparando una Bomba de Estramonio a Yasuo mientras Rumble desataba al Equilibrador y de un lanzamiento bien calculado logro incinerarlos a ambos con su Escupellamas sobrecalentado anotándose un asesinato doble y con algo de ayuda derribo la torreta central externa escapando de allí antes de que algún refuerzo enemigo los atrapara "desnudos" y les quitaran sus rachas, al volver Ritzy compro un encantamiento para sus botas y otro para su arma de junglero, una gema morada que al introducirla en la cavidad de su espada un lobo fantasma apareció apenas salió de la plataforma por lo que volvió a la jungla para tomarse un rato y juntar algo de oro para luego ir y ayudar a tirar otra torre.

10 minutos después.

La batalla estaba al borde del final con los carriles de Jonia destruidos y los Campeones de Bandle peleando una batalla difícil por un pentakill del equipo contrario el cual se lo había anotado Yi, era el momento de un último intento, con el enemigo a las puertas de la base solo había una cosa que hacer "poner todo sobe la mesa y esperar a una flor imperial".

PDV del comentarista.

Aquí vamos después de un buen rato con un trabajo impecable del junglero de Bandle y un pentakill de Jonia la situación está más tensa que nunca. Los jonios obtuvieron la mejora del barón mientras el otro equipo esperaba reaparecer mientras que los yordles lograron sacar una ventaja enorme en el juego temprano al destruir todas las torres y un inhibidor jonios por lo que la batalla de equipo que decidirá el curso de toda la partida depende de esta y al parecer Jonia entra primero con una Hoja al Viento de Yasuo pero es parado en seco por la Carga Concentrada de Ziggs y dejado a merced de Bandle quienes se lanzan cinco contra uno dejando el asesinato al Cañon Oculto de Ritzy y marcando el inicio de la pelea, Rumble lanza su Equilibrador contra todo el equipo Jonio mientras que Varus lanza una andanada de flechas sobre los yordles los cuales resisten bien el impacto, Teemo dispara sobre Wukong su Dardo Cegador y una andanada de Tiros Toxicos sobre del mismo el cual tiene que activar su Señuelo para ponerse a cubierto y ser curado por la Resolución Enfocada de Karma y volverse a la batalla con su Ciclón activo mandando a volar a casi todo el equipo yordle pero llega Tristana y de un Tiro Destructor para en seco a Wukong y lo deja muy malherido y con el camino bloqueado por los súbditos jonios queda a merced de una Bomba Rebotante de Ziggs y una Bomba de Estramonio de Ritzy las cuales lo dejan aun mas herido pero el efecto del veneno lo mata y le entrega a Ritzy un asesinato doble, Karma parece bastante nerviosa y lanza a diestra y siniestra su Llama Interna quedándose sin mana y recibiendo una paliza por parte de Tristana pero otro Cañón Oculto acaba con ella y le anota un triple a Ritzy, Yi y Varus se ponen de acuerdo y con una Cadena de Corrupción detienen al equipo de Bandle el cual una parte está mal herido y Yi se lanza con su Imparable matanto a Ziggs, a Teemo y a Tristana dejando solo a Rumble y a Ritzy los cuales se ensañan sobre la Flecha del Castigo y de un golpe de cuchillo oportuno Ritzy obtiene el cuádruple al igual que Yi por el descuido de los dos supervivientes de Bandle. Y ahora el duelo final, junglero contra junglero, Yi se lanza a por Ritzy con su Golpe Alfa pero al reaparecer Ritzy lanza un Desarme y tanto daña bastante a Yi como reduce a la mitad su capacidad de dañar, Yi activa su Estilo Wuju pero pasa algo increíble, Ritzy lo ve venir y para en seco a Yi con su Golpe de Gracia, destruye sus rodillas suprimiéndolo y empieza a cargar de mana sus armas las cuales empiezan a tomar un brillo azul y lanza el golpe sobrecargado a Yi el cual muere instantáneamente por el daño recibido y anotándole un Pentakill a Bandle pero sin embargo el asesino se le ve algo débil por el gasto de todo su mana pero se recompone y empieza a carrilear de nuevo destruyendo los inibidores aprovechando las cargas de su mejora Maestro Asesino destruyéndolos rápidamente y recuperando toda su vida y mana v  
casi de inmediato pero se ve forzado a retirarse por la aparición de Yasuo y Wukong los cuales le dan caza pero logra escaparse dejando la base jonia en ruinas y sin ninguna torreta para defender el nexo dejan a los súbditos inundando la base, destruyendo el nexo y otorgándole la victoria a la ciudad de Bandle y dejándolos como campeones del demostrativo de la liga, ciudad de Bandle venció a Jonia y es momento de celebrarlo esto fue todo por hoy los saluda Aaron Mitchel y les doy las gracias por acompañarnos en esta emisión.

PDV normal.

Todos los campeones de la batalla habían salido de la cámara de invocación donde todos ya esperaban a ambos equipos, mientras los jonios iban con sus compatriotas a recibir un sermón por parte de Irelia los campeones de Bandle fueron con sus camaradas para ir a la cafetería y conseguir la comida suficiente para armar otra fiesta, esta vez por la victoria de los yordles pero también porque se acerca la ceremonia de entrada a la liga de Ritzy, había de todo desde música y comida hasta un pedestal donde pusieron el trofeo de su victoria para presumirla ante los jonios y una piscina de queso derretido por lo que sería la fiesta de la victoria más salvaje que Runaterra haya visto jamás.


	16. Chapter 16

Guerra Interdimensional.

Capitulo 15: Ceremonia.

Al día siguiente

Ala de Bandle: Academia de la guerra.

Ritzy se había levantado algo mareado producto de la resaca de la fiesta anterior, no era una tan fuerte como la que había sufrido Rumble o Tristana ni como la que pudo haber sufrido Ziggs por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo recomponerse y ponerse de pie por lo que entro al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida antes de su ceremonia al salir se puso encima su conjunto de batalla que consistía en un pantalón café con algunos trozos de metal delgados en las rodillas y en las zonas inmóviles a modo de protección, una camisa verde y su armadura ligera para luego revisar en el reloj de la mesa de cama y se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban 4 minutos para llegar a la sala de conferencias por lo que tomo sus armas que se encontraban colgadas en un perchero y salió corriendo, mientras corría aprovechaba a acomodarse los cintos de las fundas de sus espadas en el espaldar y fijar sus brazaletes en las muñecas por si lo necesitaban armado para la presentación, cuando termino no se dio cuenta de que llego al comedor el cual estaba lleno de invocadores y algunos campeones, no había espacio para frenar ni tampoco por donde saltar por lo que siguió corriendo para esquivar a todos los que se pusieran en el camino, se deslizaba, saltaba, esquivaba y se escurría por la atestada cafetería solo para llegar a la sala de conferencias el cual se encontraba en frente suyo. Cuando llego la sala de conferencias estaba vacía debido a que el presentado debía estar allí antes que el resto por lo que procedió al estrado para encontrarse con dos de los altos invocadores los cuales le explicaron lo que debía hacer.

Algunos minutos despues.

Mientras los invocadores y campeones interesados entraban a ver de quien se trataba la presentacion Ritzy se encontraba sentado listo para hacer lo que le ordenaron "muy bien solo unas palabras y contestar las preguntas que me hagan" se repetia Ritzy en su cabeza mientras esperaba a que los invocadores le llamasen.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Algunos invocadores ya se encontraban dentro pensando en que tan fuerte, fastidioso o util seria ese campeon mientras que otros esperaban poder salir de las ligas más bajas gracias al nuevo recluta de la academia mientras que algunos de los campeones veían con interés el ingreso de un nuevo campeón: Demacia escucho de su origen por lo que esperaban que pudiesen pedirle ayuda de vez en cuando contra Noxus, el cual veía ya sea a una rata miserable o a un soldado valioso, Piltover se hacía bastantes preguntas a excepción del orgullo de este quienes ya sabían de quien se trataba, a su lado Zaun estaba pensando en adquirir un nuevo conejillo de indias y Shurima esperaba que este novato ayudara a restablecer el poder del antiguo imperio caído, los yordles no se preocupaban por que el campeon era de su ciudad-estado así que no debía preocuparse por convencerlo para que entre a sus filas.

De regreso al cuarto del estrado.

Ritzy esperaba la señal de los invocadores para presentarse a las ciudades-estado, solo debía salir y contestar las preguntas.

– Atención todos tenemos un aviso – hablo uno de los invocadores ganandose la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

– Como todos sabrán, ha llegado un nuevo campeón a la academia, para aquellos que vieron la final del demostrativo sabrán de quien se trata pero para los que no les presento a Ritzy. El Héroe Asesino –.

Esa era la señal para Ritzy de salir al estrado y presentarse a los campeones e invocadores del lugar por lo que ya llevaba sus armas preparadas para alguna demostración, camino de manera tranquila al frente de todos – buenos dias a todos mi nombre es Ritzy y mi título es el héroe asesino – hablo Ritzy de manera calma – para que ciudad-estado peleas – se escucho gritar a alguien en este caso Gangplank – peleo por la ciudad de Bandle y si antes de que pregunten ¿acaso uno no puede pelear por su ciudad adoptiva? – contesto Ritzy lanzándole una mirada de esas que hielan el alma de cualquiera, pero sin embargo Gangplank no se inmuto solo se volvió a sentar – que tiene de importante este chico, el no es Draaaaaveeeeen – hablo otro campeón en este caso el egocéntrico campeón de Noxus – a ver renacuajo ¿puedes esquivar esto? – volvió a hablar solo para arrojarle un hacha que si bien Ritzy vio venir solo tuvo que disparar su cañón para derribar el arma y dejarla clavada cerca de donde se sentaban los demacianos – me temo que no es necesario – hablo Ritzy mientras accionaba el cerrojo de su cañón y sacaba el casquillo humeante de este dejando boquiabierto al ejecutor el cual jamás había fallado un hacha en su vida y ahí estaba, el hacha clavada en el suelo entre las piernas de las Alas de Demacia la cual tuvo que contenerse a sobremanera para no mandar a Valor a arrancarle los ojos – ya. Todos los campeones mantengan la compostura o empezaremos a suspender gente aquí – hablo uno de los grandes invocadores el cual empezó a canalizar una extraña magia blanca la cual aunque apenas lograba el brillo de una luciérnaga y el tamaño de un guijarro hiso que todos se callasen.

Algunos minutos después.

Ritzy había salido ya de la sala de conferencias, fueron varios minutos agotadores pues tuvo que contestar la misma pregunta montones de veces: ¿por que un humano pelearía por los yordles? El estaba decidido a dejar ir el tema hasta que se encontró con Poppy – ¿oye Ritzy crees poder acompañarme? – Pregunto la yordle – claro Poppy ¿Qué sucede? – hablo Ritzy mientras se ponía a su altura – el príncipe Jarvan quiere hablar contigo, a lo mejor es algo bueno – contesto Poppy mientras encaminaba a Ritzy a la habitación de su majestad, al llegar vio que estaban todos los campeones de Demacia alrededor de una mesa quedando solo dos espacios, uno para la embajadora y otro para el humano – siéntate asesino, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas – hablo Jarvan haciendo que Ritzy se sentase.

5 minutos después.

Ritzy había salido de la habitación, su cañón estaba humeando y le faltaba una bomba de su cinto de armas, detrás de el Poppy se mantenía callada puesto que se encontraba lo bastante furioso como para acabar con una horda de soldados demacianos y si bien era un riesgo en si caminar detrás de él en ese estado era mucho peor hablarle de lo sucedido en los aposentos del príncipe.

– flashback –

– a mi me importa un comino Demacia – hablo Ritzy ya echando humo por los oídos – ¿entonces dejaras que Noxus tome poder para que conquiste a todas las naciones de Valoran? – Pregunto Jarvan levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa – no pero tampoco dejare que insulten a la ciudad-estado que me acogió – hablo Ritzy haciendo lo mismo que el príncipe – ¡entonces es eso, date cuenta que los yordles no te quieren en su ciudad y es mas apenas puedan te mataran¡ – Grito Jarvan – ¡pues que lo hagan pero yo seguiré peleando por el lugar que considero mi hogar sin importarme las consecuencias¡ - grito Ritzy ahora tomando su camino hacia la puerta antes de ser detenido por Garen – nadie insulta a Demacia y vive para contarlo – hablo mientras levantaba su espada la cual bajo en un tajo que de no haber sido que Ritzy logro hacerse a un lado lo hubiese partido a la mitad, al lanzarse a un costado derribo a la gran duelista la cual se golpeo en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate – al parecer no me la harán fácil ustedes dos – hablo Ritzy al ver que los demás campeones no se habían levantado de sus sillas – solo bastamos dos para vencerte – provoco Jarvan a Ritzy – ja. No valen ni un grano de la pólvora de mi cañón – hablo Ritzy soltando las fundas de sus armas y preparándose a pelear desarmado – es tu fin asesino – hablo Garen antes de lanzarse a pelear junto a Jarvan los cuales a lanza y espada trataron de acabar con el campeón de Bandle, Poppy miraba horrorizada mientras que el resto le lanzaba a sus compañeros unas miradas desaprobatorias mientras que el Senescal de Demacia se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado su príncipe estaba peleando y el asesino había insultado a Demacia pero por el otro este ultimo solo busca proteger a la ciudad de Bandle solo por ser su ciudad adoptiva, era algo digno de respeto por este pero sin embargo un petardo lo saco de sus pensamientos y por la sorpreza no vio cuando el joven había desarmado y aturdido a Garen y ahora se dirigía a tratar de salir por la fuerza. Primero usando la lanza de Jarvan como apoyo para saltar y luego dando un giro por el aire para realizar una patada vertical que derribo al heredero al trono dejándolo en el suelo pero aun consciente – para la próxima no enfrenten a un oponente más ágil que ustedes – hablo Ritzy mientras llegaba a la puerta solo para ser detenido por Xin Zhao el cual lo vio a los ojos "vamos Xin mátalo por Demacia" hablaba en su mente Jarvan mientras veía como se desarrollaba todo – si en verdad eres quien dices – hablo Xin Zhao – Demuéstralo peleando por tu ciudad sin importarte lo que digan los demás – termino de hablar el senescal solo para alzar su lanza y dejarle pasar – así será – se despidió Ritzy disparando una ronda de su cañon cerca de la cabeza de Jarvan mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a su habitación – Poppy ve con él y asegúrate de que no le pase nada malo – hablo Xin Zhao haciendo que la embajadora fuese tras él.

– fin del flashback –

Poppy había tropezado desvelando su ubicación a Ritzy el cual se detuvo de inmediato – si es algo que tiene que ver con Demacia o alguna otra ciudad-estado diles que no estoy interesado – hablo Ritzy – me envió el senescal para ver que llegues con bien al ala de Bandle – hablo Poppy – es por eso que nunca me acerco a los demacianos, son todos unos paranoicos – hablo Ritzy levantando las manos al aire – si pero al menos se preocupan por Valoran – hablo Poppy – no sé cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con que insulten a tu ciudad natal así como así – hablo Ritzy mientras ayudaba a la yordle a levantarse – créelo o no cuando te vi levantarte para pelear sentí que estabas haciendo lo correcto – hablo Poppy sacudiéndose el polvo de su armadura – ya hacía falta que alguien pusiese en su lugar al príncipe, desde que fue capturado por los noxianos y casi ejecutado por Urgot cambio de manera radical, nunca fue el mismo desde que paso eso – continuo Poppy mientras caminaban por el pasillo – aun así eso no le da el derecho de insultar a las otras ciudades – complemento Poppy – eso es cierto aun asi perdona por la forma en la que me comporte allá atrás – hablo Ritzy mientras tomaba su llave y abría la puerta de su habitación – de nada campeón solo ten más cuidado – se despidió Poppy mientras se dirigía a su habitación dejando a Ritzy dentro preparándose para dormir el cual solo se saco la armadura y se lanzo de estomago a la cama para dormir hasta que le llamasen a una nueva batalla.

A/N. Primera nota de autor del fanfic... bueno señores para los que estén leyendo esto pues me gustaría decir que he comenzado he terminado de pasar los archivos que tenia en mi perfil de foros en league of legends lan por lo que ya tengo varios capitulos ademas de este listos para ser subidos pero sin embargo para no quedarme sin material los iré subiendo con un retraso. esto para no quedarme sin material para subir. de momento publicare cada 3 días hasta que se me acabe el material en cuyo caso pasaría a una publicación cada 2 semanas, a lo menos una. por favor manden review ya que eso ayudaría mucho a mejorar pero de una vez aviso este fanfic lo subo con fines recreativos por lo cual no aceptare palabras malsonantes (alguno que otro albur sera aceptable) mensajes de odio o cualquier otra cosa así que absténganse de insultar y por ultimo diviértanse, si no es con mi fanfic háganlo con los de otros autores y sin mas me despido. próximo capitulo dentro de 3 días (el domingo) por lo que les deseo bueno(a)s días, tardes o noches y hasta pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

Guerra interdimensional

Capitulo 16: Un secreto bien guardado

Plataformas de invocación. Academia de la guerra

3 meses después.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde ceremonia. Ritzy en sus inicios tuvo mucha popularidad pero debido a las restricciones de la liga recibió varias reducciones de daño, principalmente en su Bomba de Estramonio ya que el poder de escalado era casi inaudito cuando alguien lo llevaba de mago además de un aumento leve de armadura natural por lo que ya era un campeón "balanceado" además de haber hecho amistad dentro de la liga con el Curador de las Arenas por lo que todo estaba saliendo bien… o al menos casi todo, venia saliendo de una pelea en la que su equipo se tuvo que rendir, la razón: Rumble no podía concentrarse y termino fortaleciendo al equipo contrario forzando la rendición del suyo, al salir algunos abucheos e insultos volaron hacia el pero no hacía caso, estaba muy cansado como para escucharlos "¿qué le sucederá a Rumble?" pensó Ritzy a lo cual solo alzo los hombros y se fue a su habitación para descansar un poco.

(PDV de Rumble)

Rumble no había podido dormir bien por casi una semana, algo lo estaba carcomiendo… un sentimiento, pero no sabía porque ni siquiera sabía que sentía solo sabía que al ver a Tristana se sentía más ligero, como si estuviese completo pero no sabía en qué sentido, dejo de pensar en eso por el momento y se levanto de la cama y se preparo para bañarse, el proceso del baño para un yordle era muy complicado si eran de los que tenían un "abrigo de piel integrado" encima por lo que tardo un buen rato en salir, tomo un traje de mecánico y salió de su habitación directo al comedor donde planeaba encontrarse con Ziggs y Ritzy para comer algo y ver algunas peleas de la liga por lo que apuro un poco el paso para llegar cuanto antes a ver las primeras peleas del día a lo cual sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando para desayunar – Hey Rumble ¿listo para ver las peleas de hoy? – pregunto Ritzy con un sándwich en la mano a lo cual Rumble asintió y se sentó junto a un Ziggs con la boca repleta de cuanta cosa encontró – Meh Ziggs ¡¿podrías cerrar la boca cuando comes?! – pregunto Rumble algo exasperado jmm jmh jmmh (Quisiera pero ya no la puedo cerrar) – Trato de decir Ziggs con la boca toda rellena a lo cual Rumble solo soltó un bufido y empezó a ver la pelea, estaba a punto de acabar y el equipo rojo llevaba la ofensiva en un difíci el equipo azul estaba compuesto por Nasus, Skarner, Veigar, Twitch y Nami mientras el equipo rojo estaba compuesto por el DR Mundo, Udyr, Leblanc, Tristana y Thresh por lo que la pelea se veía enserio pero visiblemente el equipo azul no se tomaba la pelea tan a pecho ya que faltaba un campeón de su equipo además de que solo les tiraban algunas habilidades de larga distancia pero sin embargo se preguntaron algo ¿Dónde está Nasus? Cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación Nasus ya había tirado dos torres y un inhibidor y se dirigía a línea inferior, esa fue la señal para el equipo azul para atacar con todo primero secuestrando a Leblanc con el empalar de Skarner y matándola rápido de ahí corrieron contra todo el equipo rojo para darle tiempo a su compañero de ganar la batalla dejándolos totalmente acorralados y exterminarlos mientras que en la base enemiga el nexo ya casi caía por lo que Nasus cargo otro Golpe Absorbente y lo mando a mejor vida dándole la victoria a su equipo y la promoción a su invocador, luego de que la pelea termino Rumble ya había dejado a los demás para encontrarse con su amiga la cual ya había salido de la cámara de invocación – Hola Trist – saludo Rumble a Tristana – Oh hola Rumble no te había visto – dijo Tristana mientras pateaba un pequeño guijarro con su cañón en la espalda – vi la pelea lo hiciste bastante bien – dijo Rumble tratando de animar a la artillera – si pero debí tener más cuidado para darme cuenta de que Nasus había derrumbado nuestras defensas mientras atacábamos y haberme ido antes de que derrumbase algo mas y poder al menos resistir más tiempo – dijo Trist culpándose a sí misma por la pelea – no fue tu culpa, esas cosas suelen pasar por que estas muy concentrada en algo y cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde – dijo Rumble haciendo otro intento por calmarla – Quiza tienes razón, me obsesione con esa ofensiva pero no tome en cuenta los riesgos y por eso fallamos – dijo Tristana reflexionando un poco sobre lo sucedido – al menos hay algo bueno, siempre pensaras antes de lanzarte al campo de batalla – dijo Rumble tratando de nuevo de alegrar a Tristana – jejeje gracias Rumble – dijo Tristana luego de lanzarse a abrazar a Rumble – no hay de que muñeca – dijo Rumble hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba del hombro, volteo pero para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo semi-aturdido, cuando se reincorporo vio a Teemo – Aléjate de ella – amenazo Teemo poniéndose en guardia – Oblígame – Reto Rumble a Teemo el cual se lanzo con su puño listo pero Rumble se le adelanto y se hiso para atrás y le lanzo un gancho al hígado que dio de lleno por lo que Teemo retrocedió y lanzo una andanada de golpes hacia cualquier parte desprotegida de Rumble el cual reaccionaba bastante rápido por lo que no se dejaría golpear solo para lanzar un barrido lateral y derribar a su camarada y tratar de darle un golpe en el suelo pero Teemo reacciono rápido y se quito del medio inutilizando una mano de Rumble por el impacto pero sin embargo aun tenia la otra para seguir peleando, siguieron así por un rato mientras Tristana buscaba ayuda, para cuando regreso llego con Ritzy y Braum por lo que lograron parar la pelea a tiempo – ¿ALGUIEN ME PODRIA DECIR QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? – Grito Ritzy listo para noquear a ambos yordles si era necesario – eso díselo a Teemo él fue quien me ataco – acuso Rumble – si claro tú estabas cortejando a Tristana – regreso la acusación Teemo – Braum ayúdame con Teemo yo me hare cargo de Rumble – dijo Ritzy mientras tomaba y se llevaba cargando a Rumble hacia el campo de tiro – Claro amigo lo que sea por ayudar a alguien - dijo Braum cargando a Teemo hacia su habitación en el ala de Freljord.

5 minutos después: Campo de tiro. Academia de la guerra.

Ritzy estaba cargando una ametralladora pesada para abrir fuego sobre unos indefensos maniquíes los cuales eran despedazados por el poder de fuego, esto ayudaba a tranquilizar a Ritzy pues lo que vio no le gusto ni en lo más mínimo ya que lo que dijo Teemo podría ser cierto pero prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda a Rumble ya que sabía que Tristana y el ya eran amigos desde antes de que el llegara a ciudad de Bandle pero no pensó que pasaría algo como eso y no quería que volviese a pasar por lo que una vez terminada la cadena de municiones Ritzy se puso más calmo – Ahora si dime que sucedió Rumble no te hare nada solo quiero saber – dijo Ritzy tratando de convencer a Rumble de hablar – no le coquetee solo trate de animarla después de esa pelea en la que perdió, nada mas – dijo Rumble – ¿Entonces solo la fuiste a alegrar o fue por otra cosa? – pregunto Ritzy teniendo parte de las respuestas que quería – no lo sé solo sé que siento algo extraño al estar cerca de ella, como… aaaah es difícil de explicar – dijo Rumble haciendo para atrás su cabeza – sé lo que sientes, hace cuatro años me paso lo mismo y si la quieres de verdad ve por ella, claro no de manera inmediata, debes dejar que se fortalezca ese lazo entre ustedes para luego decirle lo que sientes – dijo Ritzy, al parecer no le molestaba a lo cual dejo el campo de tiro, Rumble al aun no poder procesar lo dicho pidió un arma y empezó a dispararle a varios blancos de por ahí para relajarse un poco, no sabía por qué disparar relajaba así a las personas y ahora lo entendía, ayudaba a descargarse "Quizá deba añadirle una de estas a Tristy para que pueda desquitarme" pensó Rumble antes de irse a su habitación a dormir ya que el día había terminado "¿en verdad estaré enamorado de Tristana?", con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente.

Otra noche casi sin dormir, a este paso Rumble se volvería loco por lo que deicidio confrontar a Ritzy y decirle de una vez lo que sentía hacia su "hermanita" con la esperanza de que al menos con que alguien lo podría ayudar a dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, no estaba lejos la habitación de su amigo, solo unas pocas puertas de distancia, llamo a la puerta y espero.

(PDV normal)

Ritzy ya estaba despierto, producto del entrenamiento que recibió cortesía de su padre por lo que apénas había salido de bañarse y escucho la puerta – ya voy – dijo Ritzy en lo que se ponía algo de ropa interior y se dirigía a la puerta para abrir encontrándose con Rumble del otro lado – ¿Necesitas algo Rumble? – Pregunto Ritzy - ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? – regreso la pregunta Rumble a lo cual él lo dejo pasar – dime que pasa – dijo Ritzy – es sobre Tristana, me puse a pensar y creo que si estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Rumble – bien por mi parte no hay problema – dijo Ritzy dejando a Rumble confundido - ¿entonces no vas a afeitarme y a cocinarme? – pregunto Rumble a lo cual Ritzy puso cara de confusión - ¿pero por qué haría eso? Además la que haría eso sería Tristana si la encuentras de muy mal humor luego de perder unas 10 partidas seguidas – dijo Ritzy a lo cual Rumble repensó sus opciones, por un lado podría vivir una vida agradable junto con la chica que quería pero por otro podría convertirse en caldo de yordle, desecho esa idea para evitar volverse más loco que el DR Mundo – Gracias amigo – Dijo Rumble para después salir de la habitación "hay Tristana… ya tienes pretendiente" se dijo muy en sus adentros Ritzy para después seguir con su rutina de siempre.

A/N Bueno para quienes no lo sabían soy fan del Rumble x Tristana y de momento he empezado a escribir el capitulo 20 quedándome solo 4 capítulos en stock para subir en el plazo que di por lo que si en algún momento llegan a ver que no subo capitulo en los 3 días habituales es por que se me acabaron los capítulos terminados y debo terminar otros para así poder actualizarlo y bueno me despido con la letanía de siempre... este fic lo subo con fines recreativos por lo que cualquier review sera tomado en cuenta a excepción de los que contengan mensajes de odio o palabras malsonantes así que muchas gracias por leer esta cosa y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

Guerra interdimensional

Capitulo 17: Una nueva misión

El día recién comenzaba y Ritzy ya había salido de su habitación hacia las aéreas comunes, extrañamente no tenía ninguna pelea programada por lo que decidió tomarse el día hasta que llego un invocador con una túnica morada y detalles adiamantados – señor Ritzy se le solicita en la oficina de la alta consejera – dijo el invocador pasando a retirarse mientras Ritzy se levantaba de un sofá y se encaminaba a la oficina de la consejera "¿y ahora qué querrá?" se dijo muy en sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la oficina la cual alcanzo en poco tiempo, toco la puerta y entro, ya lo esperaban - ¿me esperaba gran consejera? – pregunto Ritzy a lo cual Kolminiye asintió – claro asesino, te estábamos esperando – dijo la gran consejera - ¿hice algo mal? – Volvió a preguntar a lo cual la gran consejera negó con la cabeza – recibimos un mensaje de la ciudad de Bandle solicitándote **toma una carta con el logo del ejercito de la ciudad de Bandle** esto es para ti – dijo la consejera entregando la carta a Ritzy el cual empezó a leerla "Teniente Ayane. Le escribo esta carta para darle a conocer los detalles de una nueva misión asignada a usted: han pasado 4 meses desde su último encuentro contra los conquistadores los cuales han establecido una base de operaciones al pie de las montañas sablepiedra, creemos que es para atacar la ciudad de Bandle por lo que su misión consistirá en entrar y buscar toda la información: Armamento, Recursos, Contactos, etc. Al terminar su primera etapa tendrá que escapar de la base en cuestión y destruirla, contara con 6 pelotones de las fuerzas armadas consistentes en 4 pelotones de infantería, un pelotón mecanizado ligero y uno ultimo de un arma secreta denominada LIBRA. Para la primera fase se le proporcionara transporte aéreo para usted y dos unidades más en este caso los campeones de la liga Tristana y Rumble, las coordenadas se encuentran detrás de esta carta, sin más que decir paso a despedirme y desearle suerte. Firma: el alcalde. Cuando Ritzy termino de leer reviso la parte trasera de la carta para confirmar las coordenadas a lo cual quedo un poco confuso y volviendo a revisar resultaba ser su antiguo hogar "estas… son las coordenadas de la aldea de la que vengo" se dijo en sus adentros Ritzy mientras volteaba a ver a la gran consejera – permiso para ausentarme por 2 días – pidió Ritzy – Concedido – Acepto la consejera dejando ir a Ritzy el cual se dirigió al ala de Bandle a buscar primero a Tristana la cual no estaba en su habitación por lo que busco a Rumble y ni rastro de ambos, corrió hacia la cafetería donde encontró a ambos yordles sentados en una banca conversando – siento arruinar el momento pero tenemos una misión por parte de la ciudad – dijo Ritzy a lo cual solo Tristana se levanto y se quedo detrás de este - ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto Ritzy a Rumble - ¿Qué? – hablo por fin Rumble – pidieron también por ti para esta misión así que levanta el trasero ahora mismo y vamos al helipuerto – dijo Ritzy haciendo que Rumble se levantara y a como pudieron subieron hasta la azotea de la academia de la guerra la cual tenía la función de pista de aterrizaje para las maquinas voladoras de Piltover y Bandle por lo que esperaron un poco y vieron llegar a Corki en un helicóptero de transporte de la milicia y procedió a recogerlos, con la llegada de Ritzy, Bandle adapto uno de sus helicópteros para ser capaz de transportar humanos pero posible de pilotar por yordles por lo que subieron cuanto antes – muy bien chicos nos dirigimos hacia el pie de las montañas Sablepiedra al este de ciudad de Bandle allí se encuentra una base militar conquistadora, creo que aun los recuerdas Tristana – dijo Ritzy viendo asentir a Tristana – como sea nuestra misión consta de dos fases la primera es conseguir toda la información posible sobre esta organización para contraatacarlos y la segunda consiste en una ofensiva inmediata, ¿alguna pregunta? – termino de dar la información Ritzy a lo cual Rumble hablo – ¿para qué me quieren a mi si tienen soldados calificados para estas cosas? – pregunto Rumble a lo cual Ritzy volteo – te necesitan porque dentro de la ciudad no hay nadie que conozca lo suficiente de tecmaturgia y equipos mecánicos y eléctricos como tu – contesto Ritzy cerrándole la boca a Rumble con esas únicas palabras sin embargo Tristana también decidió interrumpir - ¿Qué pasara con nuestras armas regulares? – Pregunto Trist – hay tres cajas de armamento una es tuya y la otra es mía para la fase de ataque mientras que la tercera viene el equipo y armamento para esta fase, la máquina de Rumble será depositada con el pelotón mecanizado para iniciar el asalto por tierra – contesto Ritzy – estamos cerca de la zona de descenso prepárense para saltar –aviso Corki al equipo liberando unas mochilas las cuales contenían unos paracaídas, Ritzy tomo la suya mientras que los otros dos dudaban un poco pero al cabo de unos segundos se las cargaron en la espalda mientras la compuerta se abría – Ritzy no estamos seguros de esto – dijo Rumble – sí, yo he estado en varias misiones pero nunca tuve que saltar de un helicóptero en movimiento – replico Tristana – es sencillo solo pónganse los cascos y prepárense para jalar la cuerda y liberar el paracaídas – explico Ritzy – 5 segundos para saltar – aviso Corki – muy bien el último en llegar a tierra paga los tragos – dijo Ritzy poniéndose su casco de impacto el cual marcaba una altura de 8000 pies – área alcanzada salten ya – dijo Corki dando la orden para que los tres se lanzaran al vacio, Ritzy tenía entrenamiento para estos tipos de operaciones sin embargo Tristana no tenia y mucho menos Rumble los cuales sus gritos de terror se vieron ahogados por la velocidad de caída, para cuando los comunicadores se activaron Ritzy sintió toda la fuerza del grito – ya cállense los dos que parecen bebes – regaño Ritzy a los dos los cuales se callaron inmediatamente - atentos a sus altímetros cuando marque 5000 pies jalen el cordón y con eso liberaran el paracaídas – dijo Ritzy atento a su altímetro, al alcanzar los 5000 pies de altura los tres liberaron sus paracaídas reduciendo su velocidad y posicionándose en el punto de aterrizaje, al deshacerse de sus mochilas fueron a revisar el contenedor blindado que cayó con ellos, este contenía algunas armas, municiones y herramientas además de tres mochilas con equipo táctico, Rumble tomo un subfusil y una pistola además de la mochila con el equipo informático, Tristana tomo un fusil de asalto y un rifle de precisión junto a la mochila que tenia municiones y granadas y por ultimo Ritzy tomo una escopeta de acción de corredera y una bayoneta junto a una mochila repleta de explosivos, cuando salieron eran ya horas avanzadas de la noche por lo que tuvieron que andar con cuidado para no caer mientras corrían bajo la brisa fría de los bosques de la tierra de los yordles directos a la base conquistadora. Para cuando llegaron, tomaron cobertura detrás de unos arbustos mientras evaluaban la situación, Ritzy conocía bien el lugar pues creció allí pero para los dos yordles era algo nuevo ver una base de ese tipo, una base sobre las ruinas de una aldea que ellos mismos atacaron era algo repugnante pero lo era más para Ritzy pues le hervía la sangre por la ira contra aquellos que profanaron el lugar de descanso de sus seres amados - ¿Ritzy ocurre algo? – Pregunto Tristana – eh nada solo estaba pensando en algo pero bueno – dijo Ritzy caminando hacia uno de los arbustos divisando a tres francotiradores en las torres de vigilancia donde estaba su boleto de entrada – Trist ¿puedes hacerte cargo de ellos? – Pregunto Ritzy – claro será un placer- respondió Tristana preparando el rifle y las miras para eliminar a los francotiradores mientras los demás buscaban una ruta de entrada, encontraron un ducto que llevaba dentro de la base pero al poco rato escucharon pasos en el césped por lo que desenfundaron sus armas solo para darse cuenta de que era Tristana recargando su rifle – guau eres rápida hermanita – hablo Ritzy recibiendo a Tristana – gracias hermanito – regreso el juego Tristana mientras entraban en los ductos para entrar al centro de mando con Tristana al frente por lo que dieron un par de vueltas hasta que uno de los ductos cedió al peso de los tres y cayeron de bruces en lo que parecían ser los sanitarios del centro de mando, Ritzy cayo de boca en el suelo, Rumble aterrizo en la cubeta del conserje la cual de suerte estaba vacía y Tristana en uno de los cubículos - ¿están todos bien? - Pregunto Ritzy tratando de levantarse del suelo – todo bien de este lado – respondió Rumble quitándose un trapeador de la cara pero sin embargo no se escucho decir nada a Tristana -¿Trist? – preguntaron ambos al unisonó a lo cual se escucho el sonido de algo cayendo al agua dentro de una de las casetas – iré yo… es más seguro que salga con vida si encuentro a Tristana en mal momento – dijo Ritzy tomando su escopeta mientras Rumble se dirigía a la puerta para esperar a ese par, unos segundos después el ruido de una bofetada y dos disparos de un rifle silenciado hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, Rumble quiso voltear pero no fue necesario ya que Ritzy estaba de camino – ¿mal momento? – Pregunto Rumble – mejor ni te cuento amigo – hablo Ritzy con la cara roja como un tomate y una marca de mano en plena cara mientras que en su pecho tenia las dos balas del rifle de asalto de Tristana las cuales por suerte no perforaron la armadura de Ritzy, unos 5 minutos después se escucho el ruido de alguien tirando de la cadena mientras salía Tristana la cual no tardo nada en lavarse las manos y adelantarse a sus compañeros con rifle de asalto en mano sin mediar palabra alguna – lo que sea que hayas hecho la hiso enojar de verdad – hablo Rumble - ¿Tanto se nota? –Pregunto Ritzy – un poco – dijo Rumble esbozando una sonrisa burlona a lo cual Ritzy lo sujeto del cuello y se preparo a darle un puñetazo – Rumble, ¿crees poder caminar junto a mí un poco?… no quiero que Ritzy te mate – dijo Tristana a lo cual Rumble se zafo del agarre de Ritzy y se paso al lado de Tristana "genial ¿que mas podrá pasa?" pensó Ritzy mientras se calmaba, el camino a la sala de control no fue muy largo por lo que cuando llegaron procedieron a cubrir a Rumble mientras este pirateaba la computadora central – mantengan esas miras en los pasillos, no queremos que algún guardia nos detecte – pidió Rumble mientras se conectaba a la computadora – pues más vale que te apures por que escucho a un guardia venir para acá – aviso Tristana haciendo que Rumble se apurara mas pero sin embargo el guardia se iba acercando cada vez más por lo que se quedaban sin tiempo - ¿Rumble cuanto te falta? – pregunto Ritzy con su escopeta cargada y lista para disparar – ya casi… demonios necesito una huella dactilar de algún guardia autorizado para extraer la información – dijo Rumble decepcionando al equipo aunque al poco tiempo Ritzy recordó que venía un guardia hacia su ubicación – cúbranse este es mio – dijo Ritzy haciendo que el grupo se escondiese mientras el enfundaba su arma y sacaba su bayoneta, cuando el guardia llego y entro a la sala Ritzy le corto la garganta rápidamente y arrastro el cuerpo hacia el ladrón de datos de Rumble el cual luego de recibir la firma de la huella dejo trasladar la información – muy bien chicos primera fase cumplida – dijo Ritzy pero luego empezó a sonar la alarma, Rumble reviso la computadora la cual marcaba que un dispositivo no identificado vulnero el sistema y secuestro la información además de un contador para el armado de las armas automáticas que marcaba 3 minutos para escapar de la base antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas y 15 para el armado de las defensas externas– hora de irnos de aquí chicos – dijo Tristana mientras desenfundaba su rifle de asalto mientras Rumble y Ritzy asintieron tomando sus respectivas armas y saliendo a cómo podían del centro de mando, la salida de múltiples soldados de las barracas los obligo a buscar varios métodos de sortearlos sin dejarse detectar por lo que pudieron esquivarlos hasta un cierto punto en que la cobertura se había acabado y quedaron atrapados, los tres estaban listos para salir por la fuerza pero sin embargo algo corto sus planes – aquí sargento Merrik del pelotón 34 del ejercito de ciudad de Bandle ¿alguien me copia? – los tres recibieron el mismo mensaje por lo que Ritzy contesto – aquí teniente Ayane del pelotón 117 al habla – contesto Ritzy por medio del comunicador – tenemos una situación, mis hombres han divisado varias armas mecanizadas activándose en la base en la que se encuentran ahora mismo – informo el sargento a lo cual Tristana tomo su comunicador – aquí sargento Tristana del pelotón 79 estamos enterados de la situación, trataremos de desactivarlas cuanto antes – contesto Tristana – dense prisa unas de esas cosas ya eliminaron a un escuadrón de LIBRAs y no queremos saber de lo que son capaces en blancos de carne y hueso – hablo el sargento a lo cual Rumble tomo el comunicador – aquí cabo Rumble del pelotón mecanizado 3 si no me equivoco esas cosas funcionan a base de electricidad por lo que si destruimos los generadores se desactivaran las armas y quedaran vulnerables a una ofensiva frontal – contesto a lo ultimo Rumble – recibido trataremos de escondernos un poco mas pero destruyan esas torretas ahora mismo – hablo el sargento por última vez – recibido corto y cierro – hablo Ritzy cortando la comunicación y sacando un plano de su mochila – muy bien estamos en el hangar de vehículos pesados cerca del generador si seguimos hacia el este alcanzaremos la entrada y podremos hacer estallar esa cosa antes de que se activen las torretas – hablo Ritzy a lo cual todos tomaron sus armas – Tristana quiero esas termitas listas para entrar – pidió Ritzy a lo cual Tristana saco de su mochila unas cargas explosivas con un sello de material altamente inflamable – no tengo termita pero si napalm – hablo tristana mostrando las bombas – mejor aun – dijo Ritzy mientras salía de la cobertura, algunos guardias ya habían sido concentrados en el generador pero no fueron desafío para el grupo de asalto el cual se abrió paso a tiros, al alcanzar la entrada Tristana activo las bombas y las arrojo dejando un área incendiada la cual calcino a todos los soldados dentro de la zona de impacto – Tristana hay que tomar cobertura – dijo Rumble luego de encontrar una barricada perfecta para evadir los disparos – pondré las cargas en el reactor y luego kaboom adiós generador y hola ocupación yordle – dijo Ritzy mientras enfundaba su escopeta y tomaba unos guantes para altas temperaturas y empezaba a trepar aunque llegaron varios soldados conquistadores – Rumble fuego de supresión – aviso Tristana abriendo fuego sobre el enemigo cosa que no se hiso esperar de Rumble quien tomo su subfusil y empezó a balear a los que pudo, mientras Ritzy había colocado ya algunas cuantas cargas en el generador en su camino hacia el reactor – ¡ultimo cargador! – grito Rumble al acabarse la munición de su subfusil y cambiando a su pistola – aquí también – hablo Tristana mientras tomaba un peine de balas para su rifle de precisión, casi no quedaba tiempo y lo último que quedaba en la mochila de Trist eran solo cartuchos de escopeta por lo que simplemente arrojo la carga explosiva y espero a que cayese donde él quería "hora de bajar" se dijo a si mismo Ritzy el cual solo salto a como pudo y se sujeto de una barra situada en su camino, no perdió tiempo y trato de rechazar a los atacante mientras colgaba de las piernas y disparaba cabeza abajo, cuando se dio cuenta de la salida que podían usar Ritzy conecto un detonador aparte a un explosivo el cual arrojo a la entrada del edifico activándolo y derrumbando la entrada junto con varios soldados – suban podemos salir por aquí – les aviso Ritzy dándoles la mano para subir al tubo y colgar como perezosos hacia afuera de la base, cuando salieron procuraron alejarse lo más posible para activar las cargas explosivas – tres – empezó a contar Ritzy – dos – se alejaban mas pero las torretas casi se terminaban de armar – uno – una torreta ya estaba apuntando a ellos – cero – Ritzy activo el detonador y la explosión no demoro destruyendo el generador y desactivando las armas automatizadas – aquí teniente Ayane, misión cumplida torretas inutilizadas – informo Ritzy – buen trabajo los pelotones se están movilizando hacia la base enemiga, encuéntrense con sus respectivas unidades y asolen al enemigo – contesto el sargento Merrik mientras monitoreaba a los LIBRA para bombardear la base mientras que los pelotones Romeo, Alfa y Delta se dirigían a la ubicación del grupo de campeones – teniente Ayane pelotón Delta reportándose al servicio – hablo uno de los soldados mientras recargaba su arma – sargento Tristana pelotón Alfa listo para la batalla – otro soldado se reporto mientras se ponía encima sus gafas y ponía su arma en su hombro – cabo Rumble aquí pelotón mecanizado Romeo cargado y listo para pelear – se presento el piloto de un carguero ligero de asalto sobre el cual venia Tristy la máquina de Rumble – ¿listos muchachos? – Dijo Ritzy mientras buscaba dentro del contenedor que envió Corki su espada y daga – Estoy lista – respondió Trist mientras sacaba su cañón del contenedor – que empiece el combate – respondió Rumble bajando su máquina del carguero y preparando su escupellamas – QUE CONOZCAN EL INFIERNO – grito Ritzy provocando el grito de guerra de sus soldados los cuales con un fervor inquebrantable cargaron contra los conquistadores que habían salido a defender lo poco que les quedaba, la pelea era caótica, mientras algunos soldados yordle caían abatidos por las balas conquistadoras algunos de estos eran barridos por los cohetes de los LIBRA que sobrevolaban el campo de batalla, Tristana estaba enfrentando a un equipo de morteros los cuales trataban de acabar con su pelotón y que sin embargo no consiguieron gracias al cañón de Tristana asegurando el avance de sus tropas por el sureste, Rumble tenía algunos problemas ya que los conquistadores habían sacado lo que sobrevivió del hangar dentro de lo que incluían motocicletas, vehículos armados y un par de tanques pero no fueron desafío para los carros cohete y tanques ligeros de Bandle los cuales hacían volar en pedazos a todo lo que se les atravesara, Rumble había interceptado a un grupo de tres conquistadores los cuales decidieron pelear, mientras estos tomaron sus rifles no tuvieron tiempo de ver como uno de ellos era incinerado, otro trato de huir pero fue detenido por un Arpón Eléctrico y rematado por un segundo de estos, el ultimo diviso a un grupo grande de sus tropas y regreso solo para verlos cargar contra de Trist, el no se lo permitiría por lo que soltó al Equilibrador sobre ese grupo haciéndolos cenizas y protegiendo a Tristana – gracias Rumble – agradeció Tristana a través de su comunicador – no hay problema muñeca – dijo Rumble antes de colgar a un soldado del cuello con su escupellamas y reventarle de un golpe de su mazo mandándolo a volar contra un grupo de conquistadores "chusa" se dijo a si mismo Rumble mientras avanzaba junto a su pelotón hacia la base enemiga, Ritzy era el que más problemas tenia, su pelotón estaba especializado en la lucha desde cerca por lo que cargaban escudos hextech y armas de corta distancia por lo que eran los más adentrados en territorio enemigo y a la vez quienes estaban en la mayor concentración de fuego cruzado por lo que buscaron acelerar el paso para alcanzar las barricadas conquistadoras y hacerse con la base, pronto lograron llegar desatando el caos tras las líneas enemigas llenando de plomo a equipos de morteros y ametralladoras, Ritzy había eliminado ya a dos grupos de artillería por lo que se decidió por limpiar la base inmediatamente pero se vio interrumpido por lo que era un grupo de soldados con escudos y porras eléctricas y a decir verdad por las chispas que salían su nivel de corriente estaba configurada en matar, agradeció que sus armas estuvieran aisladas pero sabía que debía evitar un golpe de esas cosas a como diera lugar por lo que se puso en guardia y enfrento al grupo acorazado, no duraron mucho ya que algunos yordles lograron llegar a la entrada y buscaron abatirlos para terminar la batalla, Ritzy había eliminado ya a tres soldados y evadió a otros cinco mientras trataba por todos los medios deshacerse de ellos pero una visión borrosa se poso sobre de él y golpeando a uno de los soldados matándolo y distrayendo al grupo lo suficiente para obliterarlos, cuando termino volteo y vio a Tristana con su cañón listo para disparar otra ronda – trata de no morder más de lo que puedes masticar Ritzy – dijo Tristana de manera burlona – gracias por cubrirme hermanita – agradeció Ritzy antes de ser jalado por Trist – cuando termine esto quiero una disculpa por lo que paso allá adentro – ordeno Tristana – no hay problema – hablo finalmente Ritzy mientras buscaba abrirse paso entre soldados, escombros, cohetes de los LIBRA y vehículos de la ciudad de Bandle, al cabo de un rato las fuerzas conquistadoras terminaron rindiéndose y siendo tomadas prisioneras – buen trabajo, repórtense en la alcaldía de la ciudad de Bandle, el alcalde querra que le informen del éxito de la misión – hablo el sargento Merrik mientras daba la orden a los LIBRA de regresar a casa – volvamos a casa chicos, esta batalla termino – dijo Ritzy mientras buscaba algún vehículo conquistador para conducir de regreso a casa, no tardo mucho pues logro encontrar un tanque pesado zaunita, busco las llaves dentro del tanque las cuales estaban debajo del asiento de conductor, le dio la orden a su grupo de abordar, mientras Rumble tomaba el control de la torreta principal, Tristana se ponía cómoda en la parte trasera del tanque – atrás de la raya que estoy trabajando – aviso Ritzy mientras arrancaba el tanque y lo sacaba a través de un muro dejando un hueco enorme donde alguna vez fue un hangar – ¡sujétense que esto se está poniendo interesante¡ - grito Ritzy mientras llevaba el tanque a terreno escabroso donde tendrían un viaje a campo traviesa antes de regresar a la ciudad.

A/N. otros tres días otro capitulo y bueno pues este capitulo es el comienzo de los mas extensos donde empece a soltarme para escribir lo cual tiene relación con el tiempo de escritura que di en caso de que se me agotara el stock. con algo al margen muchas gracias por poner algo de su tiempo en leer esta cosa la verdad es que esto esta recibiendo mas apoyo aquí que en los foros del lol en latinoamerica norte y es buen buen motivo para darles gracias a todos por que aunque es algo que hago para divertirme aun así me gusta compartirlo y bueno me despido con la letanía de siempre que llevo prisa... este fic lo subo con fines recreativos por lo que cualquier review sera tomado en cuenta a excepción de los que contengan palabras malsonantes o mensajes de odio asi que gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

Guerra Interdimensional.

Cap. 18: Regreso a ciudad de Bandle

Ciudad de Bandle. Tierra de los yordles

Unas horas después de finalizada la batalla…

Ritzy, Rumble y Tristana caminaban por la entrada de los bosques dejando atrás un tanque zaunita destruido, con el blindaje destrozado y los artilugios desperdigados por doquier – Ya dije que lo siento – dijo Rumble a una molesta Tristana – aun así perdimos tres horas caminando desde el barranco donde nos estrellamos hasta acá – dijo Tristana.

3 horas antes.

Ritzy estaba conduciendo el tanque por un camino de las montañas mientras Tristana jugaba con su cañón y Rumble dormía a pierna suelta dentro del emplazamiento del artillero – Ritzy ¿cuánto falta? – Pregunto Tristana desde la parte trasera – no lo sé… el sistema óptico lo tiene Rumble, ademas el nos avisaria si tenemos algo delante – hablo Ritzy mientras tenía su vista en los controles y el radar – muy bien pero por si acaso subire a ver – se ofreció Tristana mientras abría una escotilla que llevaba al cañon - ¡Ritzy, Rumble está dormido! – grito Tristana haciendo que Ritzy pusiera atención a sus instrumentos para evitar algo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había un barranco en frente de ellos por lo que cayeron – ¡si salimos de esta recuérdame matar a Rumble! – Grito Ritzy mientras caían – ¡no necesitas repetírmelo! – contesto Tristana aferrada a Rumble el cual se había despertado por la asfixia que iba a sufrir de manos de Tristana, cuando el tanque aterrizo cayo con las orugas primero dañándolas por la caída, no tardaron mucho en salir para pararse al frente del vehículo – bueno al menos lo puedo reparar – murmuro Rumble justamente cuando el blindaje se desmorono – creo que eso también lo puedo reparar – hablo de nuevo solo para que algo se incendiara el motor – a lo mejor eso también – otra vez y en esta ocasión se cayó el cañón de su soporte dejando salir un proyectil de alto explosivo – muy bien, eso ni siquiera es vital – volvió a hablar Rumble solo para que el proyectil activara su detonador e hiciera estallar el tanque – a lo mejor y … - trato de hablar Rumble mientras era callado por Tristana la cual le había metido un calcetín en la boca – mejor no hables y camina – hablo Tristana mientras jalaba a Rumble – ¿crees poder llevarnos Ritzy? – Pregunto Tristana – no lo sé… nunca tuve más de un pasajero – contesto Ritzy – vamos será sencillo no pesamos mucho – hablo Tristana haciéndolo agacharse para recoger a ambos yordles – uf Trist… pon ese cañón a dieta – hablo Ritzy de manera entrecortada por el peso acumulado – no puedo… asi pesa el – contesto Tristana poniendo una sonrisa sádica haciendo que Ritzy avanzara como una mula de carga.

3 Horas después.

– pues quizá no nos hubiéramos tardado tanto si hubieran caminado ya que los estuve llevando de caballito todo el viaje hasta acá – dijo Ritzy aun cargando a Rumble mientras que Tristana bajo a estirar las piernas, en poco tiempo alcanzaron la entrada a la ciudad de Bandle la cual curiosamente estaba desierta, no había ni un yordle a la vista y todos los edificios tenían las puertas y ventanas cerradas – Rumble oye – agito Ritzy a Rumble – eh, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Rumble – ¿no notan algo extraño chicos? – Pregunto Tristana – si – dijeron los otros dos al unisonó, habían llegado al área residencial pero tal como en el centro y la entrada no había nadie fuera… a excepción de una cabellera alta de color negro y una banda azul – ¿vieron eso? – pregunto Ritzy – si y solo conozco a alguien que lleva ese tipo de bandas en la cabeza – dijo Rumble mientras bajaba de la espalda de Ritzy y tomaba el cuchillo de este – OYE – exclamo Ritzy molesto – créeme si no es quien creo que es entonces estamos en serios problemas – dijo Rumble caminando a la casa en la que se veía el matojo de pelos.

PDV de ?.

"Seguramente perdimos la batalla y se infiltraron en la ciudad, me enviaron para tratar de reparar los transportes de Bandle no para luchar en una guerra perdida… creo que alguien viene, no estoy entrenada para esto así que lo mejor sería entregarme para evitar que la operación se vaya al trasto.

PDV de Rumble.

"ojala sea ella… aunque también es posible que se trate de una situación de rehenes… lo mejor será que mantenga los ojos abiertos para eliminar alguna posible amenaza"

PDV normal.

Rumble había alcanzado la puerta de la casa y con un movimiento rápido la abrió e ingreso, cuando entro no encontró rehenes ni soldados conquistadores ni nada, solo una yordle de piel blanca y cabello negro con un cinto de herramientas, y unas gafas en su cuello y en su cabeza su típica banda de mecánica – ¿Emily? - - ¿Rumble?- Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo – chicos vengan es seguro – aviso Rumble a sus amigos los cuales caminaron mas despreocupados hacia la casa donde encontraron a la misma yordle que tenía el matorral por cabello pero resultaba ser más alta incluso que Tristana – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Emily?, pensé que estabas en Piltover con Ziggs y el vendido de Heimerbobo – pregunto Rumble – Ciudad de Bandle también es mi hogar y por eso vine para ayudar a la unidad mecanizada en el mantenimiento de sus vehículos pero no pensé que habrían salido ya a pelear – dijo Emily – ah cierto chicos ella es Emily, solíamos ser amigos cuando niños, ella era la única en su momento que siempre estuvo interesada en aprender algo de mecánica cada que podía por lo que pasábamos largos ratos en el desarmadero junto con Ziggs – presento Rumble a Emily – es un placer conocer a algunos amigos de Rumble – saludo Emily al grupo – el placer es nuestro soy Ritzy, teniente de las fuerzas especiales de Ciudad de Bandle – saludo de mano Ritzy a la yordle – hola soy Tristana, también amiga de Rumble y sargento de las fuerzas armadas – hablo Tristana – es un gusto conocerlos, y veo que también tienen los cristales que los identifican como campeones de la liga – comento Emily viendo el collar de Ritzy y la incrustación de la armadura de Tristana – bueno, ¿y qué paso aquí? – Pregunto Rumble – pensamos que la batalla se había perdido y que el enemigo estaba a las puertas de la ciudad por lo que todos se refugiaron en sus casas junto a algunos regimientos de infantería pero ahora que se que son aliados necesito saber si la batalla se gano – informo Emily – la batalla fue un éxito, los conquistadores fueron eliminados y los supervivientes están en camino a casa – hablo Ritzy – son grandes noticias llamare a todos los regimientos para quitar el toque de queda ahora que sabemos que ganamos la batalla – dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia un estante de la casa donde tomo un radio – aquí retiren el toque de queda. Ganamos la batalla – aviso la yordle pelinegra en la radio – Emily necesito la confirmación de un superior – aviso el operador – un momento… es para ti – hablo Emily pasando la radio a Ritzy – Aquí teniente Ayane, retire el toque de queda logramos expulsar a los conquistadores – hablo Ritzy – recibido teniente quitaremos el toque de queda – hablo el operador activando una alarma para anunciar que el toque de queda había terminado – bueno Emi, tenemos que ponernos al día – dijo Rumble mientras codeaba a Emily – claro, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti – dijo Emily mientras caminaban hacia el centro - ¡los alcanzo luego en la estación del tren! – Exclamo Rumble mientras era jalado por la pelinegra mientras Ritzy y Tristana los despedían – AAAHH no la soporto – hablo Tristana al parecer a sí misma – ¿qué cosa no toleras? Que Rumble tenga a una amiga aparte de ti – dijo Ritzy molestando un poco a Tristana - ¿Qué? No es solo que la forma en la que Rumble ve a los Piltitas y los emigrantes a Piltover no es la misma a la cual ve a la chica esa – dijo Tristana – entonces estas celosa – dijo Ritzy con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Jajaja no claro que no – se defendió Tristana con la cara algo roja por la vergüenza – claaaaaroo – dijo Ritzy de manera burlona – ah por favor Ritzy no seas infantil y vamos a casa – dijo Tristana casi enfurecida y jalando a Ritzy del brazo directamente a la casa que compartían, al llegar vieron que aunque todo estuviera en su lugar también estaba lleno de suciedad "esto será un largo día" pensó Ritzy antes de empezar a trabajar con Tristana.

PDV de Rumble  
Centro de la ciudad de Bandle

Rumble y Emily disfrutaban de una pequeña caminata por el centro mientras los demás yordles empezaban a reabrir sus negocios y la ciudad se volvía a llenar de vida – entonces Emi ¿Cómo van tus estudios en Piltover? – Pregunto Rumble tratando de no sentir asco por la gente que les robaba la tecnología que desarrollaban – todo bien, al menos no me quejo del profesor pero tiene una falla que tu nunca tendrás – dijo la yordle haciendo que Rumble voltease - ¿y cuál es si es que te puedo preguntar? – Pregunto Rumble – que sus clases son muy aburridas, todo teoría y nada de práctica, incluso a veces me dan ganas de regresar a Bandle y aprender lo poco que me falta contigo… pero – hablo Emily - ¿pero qué? – Hablo Rumble tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Alice – pero a veces… - no pudo terminar pues llego un grupo de yordles a los cuales la pareja identifico rápidamente – miren quien regreso a la ciudad de Bandle, si es el enano inútil – hablo el yordle – ¿qué quieres ahora Chris? – Hablo Rumble algo molesto – nada, solo buscar a la rata con la que siempre me ha gustado divertirme y por lo que veo tienes una novia – hablo Chris acercándose a Emily – oye belleza por qué no dejas a ese perdedor aquí y vienes con alguien mejor como yo – hablo el bravucón con un tono muy egocéntrico – prefiero comer tierra antes que estar al lado tuyo Chris – hablo Emily lista para darle un buen golpe – pues que lastima por que esa no era una pregunta – hablo el yordle mientas le tomaba del brazo – ¡suéltame animal! – Grito Emily mientras forcejeaba – ni hablar me divertiré un rato contigo te guste o no – dijo Chris tratando de jalarla – ¡oye inútil! – Grito Rumble ganándose la atención del yordle el cual solo volteo para recibir un golpe en toda la cara que si bien no causo mucho daño si lo hizo retroceder y soltar a Alice – Gracias Rumble – agradeció Emily – je entre más grandes son mas fuerte les pego – dijo Rumble – esa me las pagas – hablo Chris lanzándose a pelear junto a los otros yordles que venían con el - ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – Pregunto Emily – como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Rumble antes de lanzarse junto a Emily a pelear.

PDV normal  
Distrito residencial de ciudad de Bandle

Tristana y Ritzy habían terminado de arreglar la casa y se encontraban descansando hasta que escucharon un tumulto pequeño, al darse cuenta Ritzy salió a la calle y pregunto a uno de los peatones que sucedía a lo cual este contesto que había una pelea en el centro de la ciudad que involucraba a un campeón de la liga y una chica yordle contra un grupo de al menos seis yordles por lo que no lo pensó mas y regreso a casa a despertar a Tristana a la cual empezó a agitar, cosa que funciono – ¿qué pasa Ritzy? – Pregunto Tristana algo extrañada por la actitud de este – hay una pelea en el centro y tenemos que ir para allá – dijo Ritzy preparándose para salir – ¿y desde cuando te interesa tanto una pelea? – Pregunto de nuevo Tristana – porque si no vamos creo que un yordle peliazul que ambos conocemos irá a prisión junto con aproximadamente otros siete yordles – dijo Ritzy antes de salir de la habitación a lo cual Tristana lo siguió con cañón en mano por si era necesario detener la pelea a la fuerza – si vamos por las calles no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo Ritzy mientras tomaba a Tristana con todo y cañón y se la subía a su espalda – sujétate fuerte que iremos por arriba – dijo Ritzy sin darle tiempo de contestar a Tristana pues ya habían subido un árbol y se habían impulsado de ahí hasta los tejados, el viaje fue bastante rápido para Ritzy pues el saltar de tejado en tejado era algo que agradecía poder hacer para llegar a algunos lugares a tiempo pero sin embargo Tristana sintió como si el viaje durase años primero temiendo por su vida y luego viendo maravillada la ciudad de Bandle desde la altura, para cuando llegaron observaron como lo estaban haciendo esos dos a lo cual vieron que ambos yordles ya tenían moratones y algunas heridas abiertas pero aun así seguían espalda con espalda repeliendo a los agresores con todo lo que tenían, el otro grupo tampoco estaba tan bien que digamos puesto que ya tenían a dos yordles fuera de combate y el resto con heridas y moratones bastante numerosos a excepción de uno que se veía casi en perfecto estado presumiblemente el líder de la banda – ¿Tristana crees poder realizar un salto cohete sin matar a los involucrados? – Pregunto Ritzy – Claro solo necesito que Rumble y Alice se posicionen a espaldas contra ese muro y puedo saltar sin herir a los yordles inconscientes – hablo Tristana mientras calculaba el salto y Ritzy tomaba posición para aterrizar cerca del grupo más grande de yordles.

PDV de Rumble.

"estamos cansados, heridos y sangrando pero no dejan de atacarnos y si seguimos así no resistiremos por mucho más tiempo" pensó Rumble mientras sostenía su costado golpeado y veía de reojo a una Emily más o menos lastimada hasta que volteo a los tejados viendo a Ritzy el cual le hiso una señal para que se pegaran a la pared de uno de los edificios – Emily contra la pared – susurro Rumble – ¿eh? Pero se lanzaran contra nosotros – dijo Emily algo nerviosa por la decisión que estaba tomando Rumble – confía en mi tengo un plan – dijo Rumble recibiendo un gesto de confirmación de Emily y haciéndose para atrás hasta topar con una pared – parece que no hay para donde correr ahora chicos – hablo Chris sonando sus nudillos listo para darle el golpe de gracia a Rumble – ¿algo que decir rata? – Pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba – te veo en prisión imbécil… ¡AHORA! – grito Rumble mientras sacaba a Emily del camino del salto cohete de Tristana el cual hirió ligeramente a Chris pero el resto de sus compañeros salieron disparados por la fuerza del impacto - ¡Cobarde! – Grito Chris mientras trataba de ir hacia atrás solo para chocar contra Ritzy el cual lo alzo – tú de aquí no te vas – dijo Ritzy mientras sostenía de la camisa al yordle buscapleitos – gracias chicos si no llegaban posiblemente no la contábamos - dijo Rumble mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca – no hay problema, de todos modos este yordle ya tiene antecedentes y es considerado un fugitivo por lo que habrá que entregarlo antes de que haga más daño - dijo Ritzy antes de empezar a caminar a la estación de la policía – oye Tristana – hablo Emily solo para ganarse la atención de la aludida – muchas gracias… por todo – dijo Emily – no me agradezcas a mí, Ritzy me levanto y me trajo hasta acá desde el inicio – dijo Tristana sosteniendo su cañón mientras se acercaba a atender las heridas de su amigo – me sorprende que duraran tanto en una pelea tan dispareja – hablo Tristana – eso no es nada, cuando éramos niños llegaban de a siete contra uno – hablo Rumble poniéndose una mano en la nuca – ustedes sí que saben hacer una fiesta – comento Tristana algo divertida antes de levantarse – bien. Lo mejor que recojamos nuestras cosas para subir al tren, mañana tenemos que estar en la academia y si llegamos tarde nos suspenden de las batallas – hablo Rumble mientras se levantaba pero casi caía por sus heridas – mejor déjame llevarte a la estación del tren y ayudo a Tristana con tus cosas – hablo Emily ofreciéndose a ayudar a su amigo – gracias Emi… un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal – dijo Rumble mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y caminaba hacia la estación del tren – te alcanzo en casa de Rumble - hablo Emily mientras ayudaba a Rumble – claro gracias – hablo Tristana antes de empezar a caminar "ojala Ritzy no tenga razón porque de ser así despellejo a esa yordle" pensaba Tristana mientras caminaba a casa de su amigo para recoger sus cosas.

PDV de Ritzy.

Ritzy recién salía de la estación de policía después de dejar al yordle tras las rejas para poder ir a casa por sus cosas.

 _Flashback_

-Señor vengo a entregar a este delincuente – hablo Ritzy al jefe de la policía de la ciudad – claro teniente al parecer volvió a meterse en problemas muy bien lo meteré en una celda y tendrá que esperar un juicio – hablo el jefe mientras tomaba sus llaves y abría una celda donde metieron al yordle – muchas gracias pero si me permite llevo algo de prisa – hablo Ritzy antes de salir de la estación a lo cual el yordle lo despedía.

 _Fin del flashback_

Ritzy sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa por lo que tomo su llave y entro para sacar lo poco que llevaba consigo antes de ir a ver a casa de su amigo en caso de que faltase algo para subir al tren "a lo mejor las chicas ya se encargaron de llevar las herramientas de Rumble directamente a la estación" pensó Ritzy mientras tomaba su maleta y se iba de la casa dejando la puerta asegurada en el proceso.

Mientras tanto  
 _Prisión de seguridad media. Ciudad de Bandle_

Alguien había llegado a visitar al prisionero y no era nadie más que el alcalde de la ciudad – Chris lograste parte del cometido – hablo el alcalde – ¿es suficiente como para sacarme? – pregunto Chris – el trato era matar a alguno de ellos y aunque casi acabaste con ellos y me diste información de donde estarían ahora me temo que eso no me sirve – hablo el alcalde mientras sacaba algo de su saco – además no quiero dejar cabos sueltos – volvió a hablar sacando una pistola con silenciador y disparándole en la cabeza al yordle antes de que este se diera cuenta – envía a tus tropas a las vías del tren cercanas a Piltover y descarrílenlo, maten a todos los campeones que puedan para allanar el camino – hablo el alcalde dando la orden a un humano que se encontraba detrás de el oculto en las sombras, este no contesto solo desapareció entre el viento.

PDV normal.  
Estación del tren. Ciudad de Bandle

-¿enserio se van?- pregunto Emily – no tenemos opción, si no regresamos hoy entonces nos suspenden y puede que también nos expulsen – contesto Rumble – vale nosotros trataremos de mantener la ciudad en pie mientras no están – hablo Emily – muy bien aun así si llega a suceder algo vendremos de inmediato a defender la ciudad – hablo Ritzy con sus cosas en la mano – muy bien cuídense – despidió Emily al equipo entero – cuídate tu también - - no quemes la ciudad - - hasta luego – gritaron los tres campeones al unisonó mientras el tren aceleraba, no paso mucho tiempo para que dejaran la ciudad – muy bien chicos busquemos alguna habitación e instalémonos – hablo Tristana mientras se adelantaba siendo seguida por los otros dos campeones, luego de instalarse decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer y pasar el rato en el bar mientras esperaban a que amaneciera.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí.

Dos helicópteros de Transporte con un símbolo algo extraño se acercaban al tren para descargar a algunos soldados bien armados, estos se acercaron lo más posible al motor del tren para desplegar a las unidades las cuales mataron al maquinista mientras que otros cuantos iban a través del tejado hacia los vagones de los campeones.

A/N bueno señores otro capitulo y perdonen la demora es que me puse a hacer correcciones de ultimo minuto pero ya lo tengo terminado, los siguientes capítulos son mas recientes por lo que no creo que haya problemas con ello y bueno me despido con la letanía de siempre... este fic lo subo con fines recreativos, cualquier review sera tomado en cuenta a exepcion de los que contengan mensajes de odio o palabras malsonantes y bien sin mas que decir paso a despedirme y nos vemos en otro capitulo... ADIOS :D

UPDATE: Correccion de errores... lamento los problemas


	20. Chapter 20

Guerra interdimensional.

Cap. 19: un regreso ajetreado

Vías del tren. Afueras de Piltover.

Aun era de noche y el grupo de la ciudad de Bandle no podía dormir, se encontraban en el bar y aunque ya tenían sus bebidas en la mesa nadie había tocado la suya, estaban algo nerviosos por lo que escucharon hace un rato, un helicóptero sobrevolando el tren pero poco a poco iban olvidándose de ello puesto que estaban cerca de Piltover y no era raro ver uno que otro en esa ciudad por lo que la primera en beber fue Tristana y la siguieron los demás hasta que esta se levanto – creo que no tengo tanto antojo de una bebida – hablo Tristana – mejor vallamos a dormir – hablo Ritzy levantándose – buena idea – hablo Rumble levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación, el camino no era muy largo, solo tres vagones y llegaban a sus dormitorios hasta que se encontraron con algunos cuantos campeones de Aguasturbias – heh miren pero si son los dos perros y su dueño – hablo Gangplank riéndose junto a Fizz y Miss Fortune – creo que deberías dejar de beber por hoy anciano – hablo Ritzy apuntando a las botellas de ron desperdigadas por ahí – tu no me dices que hacer marinerito de agua dulce – hablo Gangplank con sable en mano mientras que Ritzy no contesto sino que desenfundo su espada y su cuchillo para pelear contra el rey pirata.

Mientras por encima de sus cabezas.

Un equipo de soldados bajados del helicóptero coloco en el techo de cada vagón unos dispositivos magnéticos explosivos para desarmar a sus objetivos, ya habían colocado en todos los vagones esas pequeñas maquinas por lo que solo basto un detonador para ponerlas a trabajar.

Regresando al vagón.

Gangplank y Ritzy ya habían intercambiado algunos golpes, todos repelidos por la espada del otro pero cuando ambos se disponían a partir a su oponente a la mitad algo o alguien hiso que sus armas y las de los otros campeones subieran al techo dejándolos indefensos – que me cuelguen ¿Qué ha pasado? – Hablo Gangplank – no lo sé – contesto Ritzy – de seguro fuiste tú chico yordle, nosotros no tenemos esa tecnología y quieres postergar tu final – hablo Gangplank acusando a Ritzy – quisieras perro de mar pero nosotros no cargamos con imanes – hablo Ritzy regresándole la incriminación a Gangplank – pues al menos tratemos de bajar nuestras armas – propuso Gangplank – sería lo mejor – apoyo Ritzy a Gangplank tomando una silla para alcanzar las cosas que se encontraban pegadas al techo – ESPEREN – grito Rumble ganándose la atención de los dos humanos – he estado trabajando con eso y créanme cuando digo que es una mala idea bajar las cosas, apenas las jalen explotara el vagón y nosotros con el – aviso Rumble advirtiendo del peligro a todos – y tu como sabes eso – hablo el rey pirata – estaba construyendo un nuevo tipo de arma para deshacerme de las creaciones de Heimerdinger, por eso se lo que está pasando – volvió a hablar Rumble tratando de defenderse – pero quien podría hacer esto – hablo Miss Fortune – no lo sé pero esto tiene pinta de ser trabajo de los conquistadores – hablo Rumble – a lo mejor eso explica el helicóptero que sobrevoló el tren pero donde estarán – hablo Tristana solo para voltear y ver a alguien que llevaba un cinto de armas, cosa que no le daría importancia pero recordó que los imanes estaban atrayendo las armas y el aún conservaba su pistola a pesar de los imanes – chicos es el – hablo Tristana señalando al tipo – Rumble desarma las bombas, que tristana te ayude con eso, el resto saquémosle las respuestas a golpes – ordeno Ritzy mientras Rumble y Tristana veían como salir al techo de los vagones el resto de los campeones fueron interrogar al sujeto – ¡oye tu! – grito Ritzy ganándose la atención del sujeto haciéndolo huir – tras el –exclamo Gangplank haciendo que todos saliesen corriendo pero fueron interceptados por algunos matones los cuales interceptaron a la gente de Aguasturbias pero dejaron libre a Ritzy – ¡nosotros nos encargamos de ellos tu asegura los vagones! – exclamo Miss Fortune antes de golpear en la cara a uno de los matones haciendo que Ritzy siguiese la persecución por su propia cuenta atravesando vagones comedor y de alojamiento casi atropellando gente y de vez en cuando parándose para acabar con otros pocos matones que se topaba en el camino hacia el frente del tren poco a poco acercándose más al tipo hasta que llegaron a los vagones de carga donde la persecución se volvió un poco más complicada hasta que un soldado le cayó de sorpresa con un arma de mano desenfundada por lo que en un movimiento súbito Ritzy lo estrello contra la pared y de un golpe rápido le rompió el cuello y haciéndose con la pistola del hombre decidió continuar pero justo enfrente de el habían más soldados, estos armados con unas armas automáticas extrañas por lo que decidió abrirse paso a tiros para llegar hasta el motor, no lo pensó mas, salió de su cobertura y abrió fuego cuanto antes eliminando a los soldados del primer vagón y haciéndose con sus armas solo para encontrarse con mas soldados, por cada uno que mataba aprecian dos más para pararle los pies por lo que tardo un poco para llegar al generador del tren el cual si bien estaba cerrado había una entrada por el techo y para eso necesitaba exponerse bastante "estos piltitas y sus inventos" pensó Ritzy mientras subía al techo del generador para ser recibido por una andanada de balas "por favor denme un respiro" se dijo Ritzy en sus adentros solo para lanzarse a pelear con arma en mano baleando a cuantos pudo hasta que se acabo su cargador para pasarse a pelear a mano desnuda derribando a todos los soldados o mandándolos a volar fuera del tren quedando solo el agente al que perseguía – no hay donde correr – hablo Ritzy listo para acabar con el último superviviente de la ofensiva conquistadora – correr ¿quien dijo algo de correr? – hablo el hombre el cual salto y activo un sistema de planeador para escapar después de activar un micro-explosivo en el sistema de controles – quien necesita frenos – hablo por última vez el agente saliendo por patas de ahí – COBARDE – grito Ritzy pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, el sistema estaba dañado y el tren no tardaría en alcanzar una velocidad critica por lo que tenía que encontrar alguna forma de pararlo, trato con la palanca de frenos pero aunque funcionaba los frenos no respondían producto de la explosión del sistema, probo buscando algo para desviar la energía del motor pero no encontró nada por lo que empezó a pensar en alguna solución, cuando la encontró, al principio dudaba ya que era algo suicida pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por lo que se dirigió a la parte de atrás del motor del tren y lo desprendió del resto de los vagones (incluido el generador) y busco un timón de control de giro, los trenes de Piltover siempre tenían uno por si se encontraban con curvas cerradas lo que les permitían anticipar el Angulo de giro y sortear las curvas de manera exitosa pero en este caso debía hacerlo girar por completo para descarrilar el motor y evitar que alguien saliese herido aunque el diera su vida para salvarlos, no perdió tiempo: tomo el timón y de un giro brusco giro de 90° los estabilizadores haciéndolo ralentizarse antes de descarrilarse - sacrificar una vida para salvar muchas más aun si esa vida es la mía - hablo Ritzy creyendo que serian sus últimas palabras antes de que el motor del tren saliese disparado hacia el bosque.

PDV de Tristana.

Los dos yordles ya habían logrado desarmar todos los explosivos magnéticos de los conquistadores consiguiendo liberar sus armas por lo que regresaron al vagón del que vinieron para descansar y con suerte ver a Ritzy ahí, al llegar solo encontraron a los campeones de Aguasturbias pero ni un rastro del asesino – ¿dónde está Ritzy? - pregunto Tristana con algo de miedo, Miss Fortune iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo estrellándose, cuando vieron por la ventana descubrieron que el motor del tren había salido volando y que el tren viajaba más lento que hace un rato "por favor que no sea el" pensó Tristana mientras veía el motor rodar hasta chocar contra unos árboles que de suerte lograron pararlo – Trist no podemos bajar con el tren en movimiento esperemos a que se detenga por completo – hablo Rumble poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Tristana la cual lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el tren se detuvo, estaban algo lejos pero tampoco tanto como para tardar mucho en llegar a pie, cuando llegaron Tristana fue la primera en acercarse para ver que había allí, casi se desmalla al ver que dentro de la maquina destruida se encontraba alguien a quien consideraba su hermano, estaba postrado como si hubiese muerto, con algunos raspones y algo de sangre manchando su cuerpo, ella solo salió de allí con la cara toda pálida solo para buscar refugio en su amigo el cual también estaba sintiendo que iba a derramar lagrimas por su amigo, Miss Fortune y Gangplank se habían sacado los sombreros en señal de luto mientras Fizz clavaba su tridente en el suelo a punto de gritar de ira por no poder haber hecho nada para salvarle – ¡alguien llame a la gente de Piltover, a lo mejor hay una posibilidad de que este vivo pero necesita ayuda médica urgente! – Grito Rumble haciendo que Fizz saliese corriendo para buscar ayuda – Miss cuida de ella, yo iré a ver si tiene pulso todavía – hablo Rumble de nuevo entregándole a Tristana mientras el ingresaba en los escombros hasta llegar al cuerpo de Ritzy, se saco los guantes y tomo el pulso carotideo (pulso de la carótida) a lo cual sonrió, aun tenia pulso pero estaba inconsciente por lo que salió cuanto antes a darle la noticia a Tristana, sorteo los escombros hasta llegar con ella quien aún seguía llorando pero de una manera menos amarga que cuando fue a revisar el cuerpo -¡Tristana! – grito Rumble ganándose su atención – sigue vivo – solo esas palabras eran necesarias para revivirla la cual empezó a calmarse y alegrarse de que su hermano no estuviese muerto pero aun así le preocupaba por que aun no estaba fuera de peligro por lo que salió corriendo hacia el tren, en un momento ingreso a este y busco un teléfono para llamar a un dúo que sabían podían ayudarles.

PDV de Caitlyn

*llamada*

C-central de policía de Piltover, ¿quién habla?-

T-Cait soy Tristana ha habido un descarrilamiento al este de la ciudad-

C-¿qué sucedió Tristana?

T-trataron de secuestrar el tren pero no lo lograron-

C-enviare a un grupo a ayudarlos-

T-ese no es el problema, hay un campeón de la liga atrapado entre los escombros, este inconsciente pero sigue vivo, necesitamos ayuda urgente-

C-muy bien Vi y yo vamos en camino-

T-gracias-

*fin de llamada*

Caitlyn a través de un altoparlante dio aviso a una patrulla de ir hacia el este de la ciudad a atender un descarrilamiento mientras ella y Vi abordaban un patrullero para llegar a la escena.

PDV de Ritzy

Mundo de los sueños. Subconsciente de Ritzy – Antesala de la muerte.

Ritzy estaba en una sala en blanco, no había nada y daba la sensación que flotaba – ¿dónde estoy? – se pregunto a si mismo Ritzy – estas debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte – hablo una voz familiar a la cual Ritzy identifico de inmediato, se trataba de su madre quien había aparecido vestida de blanco – madre – susurro Ritzy antes de teclearla por la carrera que llevaba aunque estuviese alegre de poderla ver una vez mas – Ritzy has hecho las cosas bien hasta aquí y ahora se te da la oportunidad de dejar Runaterra y venir con nosotros al paraíso – hablo la madre de Ritzy mostrando el lugar a través de una ventana mágica – pero sin embargo es tu decisión, puedes venir conmigo y tu padre al paraíso o regresar a Runaterra – hablo la madre de Ritzy casi convenciéndolo en el acto pero se detuvo a pensar, por una parte reunirse con sus seres queridos era un sueño que ahora se le podía hacer realidad pero para ello debía abandonar a sus amigos, a su ciudad, a la liga, a todos aquellos con los que convivio, también pensó en aquellas personas que no se detendrían ante nada para ver el mundo arder, en el sufrimiento que pasaría Tristana por verle morir y por la falta que le haría a Rumble por lo que logro tomar una decisión – madre esto es algo que siempre soñé… pero aun hay gente que quiere hacerle lo mismo que les hicieron a ustedes a otras personas, no puedo irme sin antes terminar lo que empecé, por eso elijo quedarme, para crear un legado de paz, esperanza y estabilidad – hablo Ritzy – sabia que dirías eso y por ende estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo mío, nunca te hiciste hacia atrás en tus objetivos y nunca lo harás, por eso nosotros seremos tus guías para que puedas luchar por esas personas – hablo la madre de Ritzy materializando a toda la gente de la aldea, desde su padre hasta su mayor rival – todos nosotros estamos orgullosos de lo que has hecho y queremos ayudarte así que cuando estés confundido o necesites ayuda ven al reino de los sueños y nosotros te responderemos lo que necesites – hablo la madre de Ritzy la cual recibió un abrazo de su hijo – gracias por todo – hablo por última vez Ritzy mientras su madre creaba unos escalones – de nada, ahora regresa a Runaterra y protégela sin importar quepase – hablo su madre dándole luz verde a Ritzy para salir del reino de los sueños y regresar a su mundo.

Vías del tren. Oeste de Piltover.

Ritzy empezaba a despertar de su viaje sintiendo un dolor bastante agudo en el cuerpo el cual se calmo en unos segundos, cuando la vista dejo de darle vueltas vio que se encontraba entre los escombros del motor del tren por lo que trato de salir pero no podía por el tamaño y el dolor del los golpes que recibió producto del descarrilamiento "¿y ahora qué?" pensó Ritzy antes de que alguien abriese la maquina, antes de que pudiese decir algo vio a la Vigilante de Piltover tratando de abrirse paso hacia su ubicación rompiendo el metal para liberarlo, cuando lo logro un equipo de rescate lo saco de ahí y le practico los primeros auxilios, tenía varias contusiones y heridas abiertas pero nada grave por lo que solo lo tuvieron que vendar y desinfectar para asegurar su recuperación, cuando le dejaron ponerse de pie se dirigió al tren para buscar a sus compañeros, intento ingresar con algo de dolor por las heridas de hace rato pero logro entrar al tren y ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban sentados en uno de los vagones-comedor, cuando le vieron Tristana se lanzo sobre de él para recibirle – auch – se quejo ligeramente Ritzy por el dolor – uy lo siento – hablo Tristana haciéndose a un lado – no hay problema Trist, solo ten un poco mas de cuidado para la próxima – hablo Ritzy mientras le revolvía el pelo a la yordle solo para después fijar su atención en Rumble – nos hiciste bastante falta – hablo Rumble mientras se acercaba de forma lenta hacia su amigo – lo sé amiguito créanme que lamento haberles dado ese susto – hablo Ritzy mientras que con su mano libre le hacía lo mismo que a Tristana desacomodándole el peinado – oye tranquilo, no de desarmes el peinado que vivo de mi publico conocedor – hablo Rumble zafándose y reacomodándose el mohawk – ay aja – hablo Tristana tratando de lanzarse sobre de él pero antes de que lograse hacer gran daño llego el dúo de Piltover – necesitamos que testifiquen apenas lleguen a la liga, ya no es solo un ataque contra la ciudad de Bandle sino también contra otras dos ciudades estado por lo que la academia debe tomar cartas en el asunto para detener esto – hablo Caitlyn – además ¿Cómo hiciste para acabar con todos ellos tu solo? – pregunto Vi algo confundida – no es la primera vez que peleamos contra ellos, y al parecer estos eran más duros que los anteriores – volvió a hablar Ritzy mientras se acomodaba en el asiento – muy bien ya han enviado un nuevo motor hacia acá por lo que no tardaran en volver al camino – aviso Caitlyn mientras bajaba del tren – por cierto chico ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de descarrilar el tren? – pregunto la vigilante – no funcionaban los frenos por lo que tuve que mover el timón para reducir la velocidad y deshacerme del motor – hablo Ritzy ya cómodo en el asiento mientras la vigilante bajaba del tren para instalar el motor que había llegado el cual luego de incorporarlo logro hacer que el tren reanudara su recorrido hacia la academia de la guerra dejando atrás Piltover y a la gente que les ayudo luego de la catástrofe – muy bien chicos vamos a nuestros camarotes – hablo Ritzy mientras se encontraban con los campeones de Aguasturbias por segunda ocasión pero ya no para pelear sino para recibir sus armas por parte de Gangplank, un apretón de manos de Fizz y un beso de Miss Fortune – eres valiente chico – hablo Gangplank – muchas gracias – agradeció Ritzy mientas se acomodaba las fundas junto a sus armas y brazaletes – si algún dia se te antoja una copa de ron de Aguasturbias no dudes en pedirla – hablo Gangplank mientras se dirigían al bar dejando a los campeones de Bandle por el resto de la tarde, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que decidieron sentarse en una mesa frente a los camarotes, Tristana estaba dormida acurrucada sobre el estomago de Ritzy, Rumble estaba viendo por la ventana y Ritzy acariciándola mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado hasta que su mente se encontró con el recuerdo de su madre en el otro mundo "estas debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte" resonó la voz de su madre en la cabeza de este dejándolo un tanto intranquilo pero a la vez sabiendo que hacer, volteo a ver a Rumble, en el veía a un gran amigo y alguien bastante bueno para proteger a su hermana por lo que sus dudas se disiparon de inmediato – Rumble – hablo Ritzy sacando de su trance al aludido – ¿que necesitas Ritzy? – Pregunto Rumble de manera calma – ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – regreso la pregunta Ritzy – claro amigo que pasa – respondió Rumble listo para ayudar a su amigo – el día que llegue a faltar por favor… cuida de Tristana, es la única familia que me queda y por eso no quiero que sufra – hablo Ritzy – amigo nunca estarás solo, aunque creas que Trist es tu hermanita y yo tu amigo eso no es cierto, ya no eres mi amigo, porque te considero como mi hermano – hablo Rumble mientras se levantaba, el no era de muchas palabras cuando de favores se trataba y el que Ritzy le pidiera cuidar de Tristana era algo que ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensaría, pero ahí estaba, su hermano, alguien que le estaba confiando a la persona más valiosa que tenia, aquella yordle a quien amaba por lo que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad tanto para acercarse a ella como para cumplir la promesa que le estaba haciendo a su amigo – gracias Rumble – hablo Ritzy antes de caer dormido luego de una hora de viaje reanudado se quedo en la mesa durmiendo junto a Tristana.

A/N hola a todos... después de un largo rato sin subir al fin traigo un nuevo capitulo dejando de lado el cliffhanger del anterior pero también acabándome mis capítulos en stock y lo peor es que ando en un hoyo de inspiración totalmente vació por lo que podría llegar a tardarme otra semana en subir el capitulo 20 aun asi espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me despido con la letania de siempre... este fic lo subo con fines recreativos por lo que cualquier review sera tomado en cuenta a menos que contenga mensajes de odio o palabras malsonantes y sin mas que decir nos vemos luego en otro capitulo !adiós!


	21. Chapter 21

Guerra interdimensional.

Cap. 20: Reencuentro

"¿que estoy haciendo aquí, que es todo esto?" pensaba Ritzy mientras se encontraba en medio de un área boscosa en mitad de una batalla, no una como la que acostumbraba a tener sino una a mayor escala, de entre las cosas que podía distinguir se encontraban varios carros, tanques ligeros y vehículos pesados los cuales tenían símbolos en sus costados, mientras algunos llevaban el escudo de Bandle otros tenían encima otro escudo, este nunca lo había visto pero no parecía conquistador y mucho menos de alguna ciudad estado de Valoran – serpiente 3-7 despejando el paso, tanques conquistadores pesados bloqueando el sendero principal – hablo alguien solo para darse cuenta que en su oído tenía una radio o comunicador puesto – recibido 3-7 HT 6-1 protegiendo la batería de asalto 5-69 – hablo otra persona – serpiente 7-2 solicitamos apoyo, deshabilitaron el motor de nuestro tanque e iniciamos reparaciones – – no soportaremos mas están subiendo a Bertha, debemos tomar el puesto de avanzada noxiano ya – hablaron otros soldados por la radio – otro más por el radio, para que rayos querrán ir a Noxus – Omega aquí necesitamos apoyo, nuestra batería esta bajo fuego enemigo intenso y no podremos soportar por mucho – esa voz la conocía Ritzy -¿Teemo? – se hablo a sí mismo – aquí Alfa batería de asalto averiada, iniciamos reparaciones solicitamos apoyo – otra voz conocida - ¡Tristana! – grito Ritzy antes de que llegase alguien por detrás y le pusiera una mano en el hombro – Ritzy despierta debemos apoyar a Alfa pero no podremos hacerlo si no tomas esa ametralladora de ahí – hablo una chica con uniforme de militar y voz conocida, esta llevaba unos cintos de dagas arrojadizas además de un arma de mano en su cinturón – Camille, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ritzy a Camille - ¿Qué sucede? Sucede que estamos poniendo en marcha tu plan y estamos atacando Noxus – hablo Camille – ¿yo ordene esto? – Volvió a preguntar Ritzy – ah esa noche te borro la memoria o que, concéntrate debemos terminar esta guerra cuanto antes – hablo Camille dándole la espalda a Ritzy – oigan ustedes dos tortolitos dejen de coquetear y empiecen a disparar – hablo otra persona, este tenía el mismo uniforme que Camille solo que llevaba cartuchos de escopeta además del arma respectiva en las manos – déjalos de todos modos quieren disfrutar sus últimas horas juntos – hablo otra chica, esta no iba uniformada sino que llevaba una armadura de cristales extraña y con el símbolo extraño que vio hace rato "¿Qué es todo esto?" se pregunto Ritzy – ¿quiénes son? – Pregunto Ritzy ahora más nervioso – al parecer Camille tenía Razón. Esa noche que pasaron te dejo con el cerebro frito, increíble que no recuerdes a tu pelotón, a Camille tu novia o aquellos quienes salvaste… – hablo la chica esta vez levantándose exasperada – déjame esto a mí. Te enseñare como lo hacen los soldados de Kumungu – hablo la chica haciendo a un lado a Ritzy y tomando la ametralladora para brindar fuego de apoyo - ¡morteros cuidado! – escucho por el radio pero era demasiado tarde, los morteros habían alcanzado la batería de Ritzy y habían dejado a todos fuera de combate pero él se llevo la peor parte, la explosión le quito un brazo y una pierna y estaba sangrando de manera profunda - ¡medico! – grito la chica de la ametralladora mientras le daba aviso a su compañero de avisar de la situación – aquí Tango la batería 1-43 ha sido alcanzada, perdemos al comandante solicitamos un Med-Evac inmediatamente – hablo el joven de la escopeta mientras Ritzy se desvanecía – no se le ocurra dejarme comandante ¡lo asesinare si se atreve a cerrar los ojos! – Grito Camille sosteniendo la única mano que tenia Ritzy pero este flaqueo – lo siento Camille – murmuro Ritzy antes de cerrar los ojos.

Vías del tren. Afueras de la academia de la guerra.

Ritzy había despertado de su sueño sobresaltado y con algo de sudor frio "al parecer todo fue un sueño" pensó mientras revisaba que Tristana siguiese en su regazo la cual aun seguía profundamente dormida debajo de una sabana, Rumble no estaba presente por lo que intuyo que se fue a dormir al camarote después de traerles algo para cubrirse del frio por lo que solo levanto a Tristana y la llevo cargando como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y la llevo al camarote de este, al entrar solo la puso en su cama y la arropo para luego salir y dirigirse al baño para sacar un estuche el cual tenía una pasta dentífrica y un cepillo de dientes plegable y procedió a lavarse los mismos – estamos en guerra pero aun así cuidas de tu dentadura – escucho hablar a alguien para voltearse y ver a Rumble - ¿Qué, uno no puede lavarse los dientes tranquilo hoy en día? – pregunto Ritzy de manera burlona y con la boca llena de espuma – si pero deberías preocuparte por el problema de los conquistadores – hablo Rumble mientras entraba en una de las casetas – eso es cierto, te dejare hacer lo tuyo en paz – se despidió Ritzy recibiendo un pulgar arriba de parte de Rumble, al salir se dirigió a su camarote para dejar su estuche descubriendo a Tristana ya despierta– ¿dormiste bien pequeña? – Hablo Ritzy en tono de broma – un poco, aunque esta cama es más dura que tu estomago, ¿y tú qué tal? Dormir en una silla no es muy cómodo que digamos – hablo Tristana saltando de la cama de Ritzy la cual era un poco más alta de lo que acostumbraba por lo que flaqueo un poco pero no lo suficiente para caer – nah e dormido en lugares peores – presumió Ritzy recordando la vez que Tristana lo mando a dormir al patio por perder una apuesta y se las arreglo para subir a un árbol y dormir en una rama, al día siguiente había despertado en el suelo y con un dolor de cuerpo infernal. Producto de la caída que sufrió cuando la rama en que durmió se partió y no se había dado cuenta… es eso o termino inconsciente por el resto de la noche – aun así creo que por tus heridas fue un calvario para ti cargarme mientras dormía – hablo Tristana sosteniéndose el brazo derecho como si compartiese su dolor –perdona por meterte ese susto anoche pero piensa que pudo haber sido peor… ustedes pudieron acabar heridos o muertos y por ende no iba a dejar que les pasara algo – hablo Ritzy mientras se ponía a la altura de Tristana – sacrificar una vida para salvar muchas más… – inicio Ritzy – aun si esa vida es la mía… ya me sé el cuento Ritzy es solo que no quiero verte realmente muerto – dijo Tristana poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de Ritzy – tranquila si el tren no me mato es posible que nada lo haga… al menos fuera de la academia – presumió Ritzy dándole un abrazo a la yordle – pasajeros con destino a la academia de la guerra favor de descender del tren – hablo el operador a través de un alto-parlante – es hora… ya hay que bajar – hablo Ritzy mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas – mejor ve a tu habitación para recoger tu cañón mientras recojo mis cosas para bajar - hablo Ritzy mientras empezaba a tomar su maleta y empacar la ropa que había usado mientras Tristana salía del cuarto para buscar sus cosas, al salir se encontró a Rumble que ya llevaba su caja de herramientas consigo para ir a la salida del tren el cual al abrirse revelo a una turba de periodistas enardecidos por la necesidad de respuestas para sus periódicos y noticieros los cuales empezaron a hacer preguntas tratando de ganar la palabra del grupo los cuales ignoraron por completo hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia donde Ritzy se volteo - ¡si quieren respuestas hablen con los encargados de la academia! – exclamo Ritzy antes de entrar detrás de su grupo los cuales seguían adelante a paso algo lento mientras algunos campeones se les quedaban mirando y otros simplemente no les prestaban atención mientras trataban de llegar hasta la oficina de la gran consejera para dar su declaración de los hechos. Al llegar ya los esperaban el dúo de Piltover junto a la gran consejera por lo que les dejaron pasar – muy bien quiero que me digan que sucedió en Piltover – pidió la gran consejera haciendo que Ritzy le explicase todo: el grupo criminal, la misión a la que fue enviado, cómo y cuando los conoció y los campeones involucrados en el ataque (aunque no logro identificar a ninguno con los conquistadores) no había detalle que se le escapase a Ritzy dejando complacida a Kolminye – muy bien asesino creo que esa es suficiente información para declararle la guerra a esta organización… no solo es peligrosa sino que también por las acciones tomadas por ellos deben ser castigados – sentencio Kolminye dejando ir a los campeones – por cierto Ritzy algo muy al margen – volvió a hablar la consejera ganándose la atención del aludido – hay alguien a quien debes ver. Está en el ala de Aguasturbias por lo que deberías ir ya antes de que alguien te llame a alguna pelea – hablo la consejera despidiendo al campeón el cual tomo rumbo fijo al ala de Aguasturbias.

PDV de Camille.

Camille había terminado su gira por Valoran desde el día anterior siendo la academia de la guerra su última parada donde realizaría un juicio el cual logro pasar aunque con unas revelaciones inesperadas y secretos que hasta sus padres habían olvidado "¿por qué Ritzy no confió en mí? ¿Por qué mis padres jamás me dijeron que tenía un hermano?" se preguntaba Camille mientras estaba recostada en su cama en el ala de Aguasturbias con sus manos en su estomago viendo hacia el techo de la habitación sumida en sus pensamientos no escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta hasta que se escuchaba como si quisieran tirarla con un ariete por lo que se levanto y abrió la puerta viendo a alguien con quien tenía una historia de amor bastante buena hasta la llegada a la liga, alguien a quien no quería ver de momento – ¿Ritzy que estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Camille ligeramente sorprendida ya que Ritzy no sabía nada de la liga y el verlo allí era bastante extraño – estoy aquí desde hace tres meses – contesto Ritzy - ¿puedo pasar? – volvió a preguntar recibiendo un ademan por parte de la chica – no esperaba que estuvieses aquí Ritzy - dijo Camille mientras se sentaba en su cama – tampoco yo a ti – contesto el joven recargándose contra la pared de la habitación, en ese momento ya ninguno hablaba dejando un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Ritzy lo rompió – ¿y bien como fue tu juicio? – Pregunto Ritzy haciendo que Camille solo suspirara – ¿enserio quieres saber? – regreso la pregunta Camille haciendo que Ritzy asintiera – muy bien te lo diré - .

-Flashback-

Camille había bajado de la caravana en la que viajaba a las puertas de la academia de la guerra donde al parecer era la última parada que haría pero no para actuar sino para convertirse en una campeona de Aguastrurbias por lo que decidida a vencer camino hasta la entrada donde le esperaban algunos invocadores los cuales la dirigieron hacia la cámara de juicios.

-Fin del flashback-

– ¿y qué paso? – pregunto Ritzy – paso que… –

-flashback-

Juicio de Camille. Academia de la Guerra.

Camille había aparecido en su antigua casa en Aguasturbias en una de las épocas más difíciles de la ciudad, cuando la flota de Gangplank estaba reclutando nuevos marinos para fortalecer al rey pirata ya fuese por medio del enlistamiento o la conscripción (entrada forzada al ejército o en este caso la flota de Gangplank) separando familias para que sus hijos peleasen una guerra que no era de ellos, al voltear vio a una mujer con una bebe en sus brazos siendo seguida por un joven de al parecer 13 años el cual trataba de esconderse para evitar la conscripción, cosa que no funciono siendo encontrado por una patrulla de bucaneros los cuales a punta de tirones se lo llevaron dejando a la madre con la pequeña sola, Camille no pudo resistir la tentación y se dirigió a ver a la mujer y a la pequeña dándose cuenta de que no reaccionaban ante ella trato de tomar del hombro a la mujer solo para caer y atravesarla como si de un holograma se tratase , luego trato de descubrir a la niña, curiosamente su mano logro mover la sabana con la que estaba envuelta dejando ver un corto cabello negro y piel blanca casi pálida… se trataba de ella y el otro joven era al parecer su hermano mayor, uno que no conocía. Al darse cuenta el lugar se desintegro cambio a otro ya conocido… la aldea de Freeheist varios días después de su última visita sin embargo esta no estaba como la recordaba sino que estaba quemándose mientras varias personas corrían por sus vidas otros trataban de darles tiempo pero sin embargo todos cayeron ante las fuerzas que los atacaron, no espero nada e ingreso a la aldea para buscar a Ritzy el cual no aparecía en ninguna parte por lo que se soltó a llorar amargamente durante toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar vio a un joven ingresar a la aldea para ponerse de rodillas frente a dos cadáveres antes de tomar una llave chamuscada para luego dirigirse a la parte de arriba de la casa abrió un armario sacando todo su contenido consistente en armas de filo, unos brazaletes y una armadura de cuero y acero y se fue camino hacia la ciudad de Bandle pero antes de salir de los limites se volteo como si hubiese sentido su presencia – ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la liga? – pregunto Ritzy dejando sin respuestas y sin aliento a Camille por todo lo sucedido la cual busco la respuesta más coherente – para apoyar económicamente a mi familia – trato de formular Camille – te lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la liga? – volvió a preguntar Ritzy haciendo que Camille reformulara su respuesta, luego de ver todo eso se puso a pensar porque se lo estaban mostrando y se dio cuenta de la dura realidad de la vida, del sufrimiento de la gente… no, ya no permitiría eso – quiero unirme a la liga para hacer una diferencia en este mundo, para hacerlo un mejor lugar, crear un legado de paz y proteger a mi ciudad – hablo Camille con los ojos llorosos haciendo que Ritzy regresase plantándole un beso en la boca – ¿ qué se siente exponer tu mente? – pregunto Ritzy antes de desvanecerse y terminar el juicio – lamentamos haberte hecho ver todo eso pero era necesario – hablo un invocador – solo díganme si pase la prueba – pidió Camille mientras trataba de recomponerse – la paso… ahora es una campeona verdadera, Camille. La Bailarina de Dagas – hablo el invocador antes de abrir la puerta hacia las instalaciones de la academia siendo ese el punto inicial en su búsqueda por respuestas.

-fin del flashback-

– pensé que confiabas en mi – dijo Camille con la cabeza agachada haciendo que Ritzy se acercase para consolarla – nunca quise herirte, pero tampoco quería entristecerte con lo sucedido – hablo Ritzy mientras movía sus manos a través del cuerpo de Camille de manera lenta mientras ella le guiaba hasta llegar casi a sus pechos mientras esta movía con mucho cuidado sus manos por sus muslos antes de empezar a acercar sus caras - ¡a los siguientes campeones se les solicitan en los campos de la justicia; Ritzy, Camille, Nasus, Syndra y Soraka repórtense en el teleportador del lado azul. Jax, Varus, Sejuani, Talon y Blitzcrank repórtense en el teleportador del lado rojo! – hablo una invocadora haciendo que ambos salieran del trance dándose cuenta en qué posición estaban ambos se alejaron con las caras bastante rojas y una respiración entrecortada – lamento eso, me sobrepase – hablo Ritzy tratando de bajarse lo ruborizado – no importa, yo también me excedí un poco – hablo Camille con más calma pero aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza el momento – mejor vámonos antes de que los invocadores se molesten – hablo Ritzy mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta – si quieres espero un poco y te llevo a la cámara de invocación – propuso Ritzy – no estaría mal – contesto Camille luego de tomar un par de cintos de dagas se preparo para luchar junto a su equipo "al menos espero que esta batalla me saque de la cabeza la situación en la que me metí con el" pensó Camille mientras se dirigía junto Ritzy hacia las cámaras para demostrarle a los invocadores de que estaba hecha.

A/N. Muy buenas a todos y bueno ya cae domingo y se vence el plazo que tenia para entregar este capítulo el cual a causa del poco tiempo que tengo disponible y los fosos de inspiración vacios con los que luego me topo es a veces difícil para mí escribir un capitulo rápidamente así que lo único que pido para los que les gusta esta historia es algo de paciencia pues tengo varias cosas de las cuales encargarme entre la escuela y la casa, claro no voy a abandonar la historia puesto que es algo que me gusta escribir y bueno para no alargarla más me despido con la letanía de siempre… este fic lo subo con fines recreativos, cualquier review será tomado en cuenta a menos que contenga lenguaje vulgar o mensajes de odio y muchas gracias y nos vemos en otro capitulo y hasta luego.


	22. Chapter 22

Guerra interdimensional.

Cap. 21: Salto de fe.

Grieta del invocador. Algún lugar de Valoran.

Ritzy y Camille habían aparecido del lado azul del famoso campo de batalla junto a todos sus compañeros, su composición era la siguiente según los invocadores: Nasus en el carril superior, Syndra en el central, Camille y Soraka en el inferior y Ritzy en la jungla mientras todos se dirigían a la tienda trataron de no tocar el tema de momento por lo incomodo que resulto ser, al terminar las compras se dirigieron a sus respectivas líneas mientras que Ritzy se dirigía a la jungla para tratar de matar al grompo – ¿necesitas ayuda asesino? – Pregunto Nasus llegando de entre la maleza – gracias amigo, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal – contesto Ritzy haciéndole un espacio al ascendido mientras esperaban a que apareciese el monstruo – veo que hay algo entre esa campeona y tu – hablo Nasus – a decir verdad la conozco desde que tengo 5 años y a los 12 nos declaramos nuestro amor y ya tenemos casi 4 años como pareja – dijo Rizy mientras desenfundaba su daga y la revisaba – pues lo que vi es que se sentían incomodos el uno cerca del otro – complemento Nasus sin recibir respuesta alguna a causa de la aparición del grompo – te explico más tarde, primero hay que ganar esta batalla – dijo Ritzy usando su Desarme en el grompo mientras que el curador solo le dio un par de Golpes Absorbentes antes de irse y dejar la experiencia del monstruo más grande en manos del joven junglero el cual avanzaba de campamento en campamento matando criaturas extrañas para conseguir algo de progresión en el juego temprano, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tuviese que regresar a base para gastar sus ganancias en nuevos objetos, en este caso la espada del acechador y dos espadas largas para seguir peleando –PRIMERA SANGRE – resonó a través del campo de batalla la voz del anunciador avisando del primer asesinato de la batalla en este caso de Syndra contra Talon en donde resulto victoriosa Syndra "invocador ¿cree que pueda terminar el campamento azul y regresar a base antes de ayudar en algún carril?" preguntó Ritzy a su invocador "no lo creo Ritzy, lo más inteligente seria ayudar a Nasus en el carril superior, ha reportado que el junglero ha estado merodeando su carril y que necesitara ayuda para combatirlos" contesto el invocador enviando a Ritzy al carril superior para ayudar a su compañero.

Mientras.

PDV de Camille.

La fase temprana del carril inferior había comenzado de manera tranquila; Camille y Varus asesinando súbditos mientras que los soportes colocaban centinelas o buscaban oportunidades para iniciar un enganche intercambiando invocaciones estelares y agarres cohete – Soraka si seguimos así no tendremos oportunidad hay que dejarlos empujar la línea y de ahí acabamos con ellos – hablo Camille mientras tomaba una Daga Explosiva y la arrojaba al súbdito de cañón del otro equipo haciendo que muriese junto a algunos cuantos de sus compañeros haciendo que Soraka asintiese y regresaran a su torreta para descansar un poco y esperar a que el otro equipo empujase la línea "ojala de resultado" pensó Camille mientras veía a su horda de súbditos caer rápidamente ante el tirado y el soporte enemigos.

PDV de Nasus.

Nasus estuvo tranquilo todo el juego temprano cargando su Golpe Absorbente abusando de la idea del invocador de Jax de estar defensivo contra el dejándolo fortalecerse a un ritmo acelerado sin embargo eso cambio apenas Sejuani apareció haciendo que el invocador de Jax se pusiera como una fiera tratando de alcanzar a Nasus con su Salto Brutal y fallando gracias al Marchitar del ascendido y aunque logro salir sin daños graves la junglera estuvo esperando que saliese para acabar con él, Nasus sabia eso y lo más inteligente que pudo hacer fue pedir refuerzos a su junglero para acabar con el enemigo

PDV de Ritzy.

Ritzy estaba corriendo a través del rio superior para ayudar a su compañero a ganar ventaja, envio un mensaje telepático a su carrilero (provisto por los invocadores) y cargo contra el arbusto con su desarme quitándole el arma a Sejuani y cortando algunos canales de mana reduciendo así su capacidad de hacer daño, ella no se lo tomo muy bien y cargo contra el haciendo que el curador saliese y entre los dos le dieran una paliza siendo Ritzy el que se quedó con el asesinato para recargar lo que los invocadores llaman pasiva – muy bien amigo hora de seguir tu trabajo – hablo Ritzy antes de lanzarse hacia su jungla – gracias, aquí ya puedo mantener a esos dos a raya – contesto Nasus regresando a su línea para darle una tunda a Jax que jamás olvidara mientras Ritzy aprovechaba a recolectar oro en la jungla para después ayudar a Camille en el carril inferior. Apenas regreso a base compro el encantamiento guerrero para su espada de acechador, unas botas de rapidez y las piezas de una espada del rey arruinado y salió corriendo hacia la línea de su chica para sacarse alguna ventaja.

PDV de Camille.

Las escaramuzas habían salido bastante bien gracias a la estrategia de Camille permitiéndoles recibir una emboscada aliada y perseguir al enemigo "Camille mantenlos al frente voy de camino" se comunicó Ritzy haciendo que Camille detuviese su ofensiva y se replegara – Soraka prepárate… vienen refuerzos – aviso Camille Soraka quien solo preparo su baston, no paso mucho antes de que Ritzy apareciese detrás de Varus desarmándolo y lanzando una Bomba de Estramonio mientras que Soraka y Camille lanzaron Equinoccio y Daga Explosiva respectivamente causando un daño brutal. Camille había matado a Bllitzcrank mientras que Varus huía – oh no, no lo haras – exclamo Ritzy disparando su Cañón Oculto matando al arquero – deciden chicas ¿vamos por el dragón o destruimos la torre? – Pregunto Ritzy – destruyamos la torre cuanto antes y aprovechemos a matar al dragón – contesto Camille avanzando hacia una línea de súbditos que se encontraba de frente, no tardaron mucho en tirar la torre y borrar todo rastro de su última ubicación antes de ir a por el reptil de la grieta el cual se alzaba imponente al ver a los campeones los cuales se lanzaron a pelear, cuando el primer golpe fue asestado el animal se alzó al vuelo y empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a sus cazadores los cuales seguían atacando con todo hasta que lo dejaron lo bastante mal herido como para lanzarle el castigo el cual lo ejecuto y le dio la mejora inicial a sus asesinos los cuales empezaron a sentirse más fuertes – wow pasaran años y aún me seguirá sorprendiendo este subidón de fuerza por la primera mejora – hablo Camille mientras sentía su brazo – vale mejor regresemos a base y gastamos el dinero que ganamos – contesto Ritzy haciendo que todo el grupo regresara inmediatamente, al llegar Camille compro un sablepistola hextech y las piezas de un fervor – vale chicas vere si le quito algo de la jungla de Sejuani y luego terminamos la batalla – hablo Ritzy mientras salía corriendo – muy bien Soraka si quieres ayudar a otras líneas eres libre de hacerlo, yo solo me dedicare a matar súbditos hasta que comience el asedio – dijo Camille mientras salía hacia el carril inferior mientras que Soraka se dirigía al central

20 minutos después.

PDV de Ritzy

La batalla había tomado un giro inesperado con dos exterminios del equipo enemigo causados en batallas de equipo realimentando a Talon y dándole una ventaja mayor a la de Syndra mientras que Jax ya podía enfrentar a Ritzy y Camille juntos siendo los más fuertes del equipo rojo, al reaparecer trataron de evaluar los daños el equipo rojo había perdido todas las torretas e inhibidores mientras que el azul había perdido 2 dragones y un barón haciendo que el otro equipo se recuperase y les hiciera papilla – debemos seguir atacando – hablo Ritzy gastando su oro en un bailarín espectral – ¿pero cómo? perdimos la ventaja – hablo soraka preocupada tomando un Cetro de cristal de Rilay – hay que darle tiempo a alguien de acabar con esa cosa – contesto Nasus tomándose un elixir de hierro – carguen todos y protejan a Nasus de no ser posible defenderlo la responsabilidad de tirar el nexo recaerá en Camille – hablo Ritzy mientras salía junto a todo su equipo para terminar la batalla. La marcha estaba asegurada junto a los super-subditos, al llegar todos los campeones enemigos estaban curados y con equipos completos – no tenemos opción, ya estamos aquí así que acabemos con esto de una vez – hablo Ritzy mientras veía a su equipo. Todos tenían armamento completo y elixires activos mientras que el otro tenia equipos completos también pero sin elixires – cambio de planes… exterminio y destruimos el nexo – hablo Ritzy mientras se ponía al frente – QUE CONOZCAN EL INFIERNO – grito Ritzy mientras todos cargaban contra el otro equipo. Ya habían caído el soporte y tirador enemigos al costo del central aliado – ¡sigan atacando! – grito Camille mientras tomaba una daga envenenada y la arrojaba contra Sejuani – no tiene sentido correr – dijo Sejuani mientras lanzaba su Prisión Glacial la cual fue esquivada por todos menos Soraka la cual quedó a merced de Talon y quedo tendida en el suelo luego de que este usara Diplomacia Noxiana en ella – no sobrevivirán – dijo Talon lanzándose a por Camille pero fue detenido por Ritzy – no la toques asqueroso – hablo Ritzy mientras usaba su desarme contra Talon mientras Nasus trataba de parar a Jax ralentizándolo y usando su Golpe Absorbente en el para terminar la batalla de una vez - ¡Camille destruye el nexo! – grito Ritzy - no te dejare morir – hablo Camille preparando su Tiro Desgarrante– no hay tiempo destrúyelo, confió en ti para hacerlo y no te preocupes estaré bien – hablo Ritzy desarmando de nuevo a Talon y arrojándole una Bomba de Estramonio haciendo que Camille usara su último recurso para eliminar a Sejuani… había lanzado su Precisión Perforante aumentando su capacidad de hacer daño y penetrar la armadura enemiga haciendo que Sejuani fuese solo una chuleta de cerdo para seguir arrojando dagas al nexo haciéndolo estallar y dándole la victoria a su equipo – bien hecho Cami – hablo Ritzy mientras tomaba la cuchilla de Talon y se la daba en la mano – perdona el insulto pero no iba a dejar que tocaras a mi chica – hablo Ritzy – no hay problema hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratase de Katarina o Cassiopeia – contesto Talon mientras se envolvía de una luz azul al igual que todos sus compañeros haciéndolos regresar a la academia de la guerra para un merecido descanso.

A/N: bueno pues aquí otro capítulo que aunque es más corto que todos los que he subido tomando en cuenta las responsabilidades que tengo (casa, escuela, exámenes, actividades extraescolares, etc.) créanme que es difícil para mi apegarme a un horario aunque haga mi mayor esfuerzo siempre tardo más de lo esperado en subir algo… ojala pudiera aligerar mi carga pero es lo que me toco y ahora debo adaptarme pero ya para no hacerla más larga con mis problemas me despido con la letanía de siempre… este fic lo subo con fines recreativos, cualquier review será tomado en cuenta siempre y cuando no contenga palabras malsonantes o mensajes de odio y dicho esto me despido, disfruten del urf, suerte con las llaves y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ADIOS


End file.
